Us Before Us
by LiLiCo
Summary: [UA] Mi único objetivo: Estudiar en Nueva York y convertirme en unas de las mejores modistas. Me enfoqué tanto en conseguirlo que olvidé totalmente vivir nuevas aventuras, hasta que conocí a mí nuevo jefe y pude ver a través de sus ojos lo que era realmente vivir sin límites. [Reedición :D] [Epílogo Parte III: "Us after Us" UP!] [Muchas Gracias (:]
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **Us before Us"**

Me encontraba parada frente a uno de los edificios más importantes de la industria de la moda en Londres. La calle principal por lo regular siempre estaba habitada por personas que sin duda alguna tenían muy claro y definido lo que era estar a la "moda" en ese momento.

Por lo regular siempre vestía lo que consideraba _"cómodo"_. Bueno, en realidad vestía lo que se me diera la gana. Mi padre siempre criticaba mi forma de vestir, decía que con mis 27 años de edad ya era momento de hacer un cambio de _"look"_ y vestir formalmente (la verdad ese concepto de _"formalidad"_ era distinto en cada persona). Sin embargo en ese momento estaba encantada con mi vestimenta.

Por un momento dude cruzar la calle para acercarme más a la entrada principal del edificio. Aún no estaba muy segura de poder conseguir ese puesto de asistente, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que daría lo mejor de mí en esa entrevista para no sentirme fatal y derrotada por no lograr obtener el puesto.

Después de estar meditando un momento y tomar el valor para cruzar ese enorme portal que sin duda me dirigiría a la recepción principal del edifico, pude llegar a mi destino final.

—Buenos días, señorita—me atreví a decir con mi voz entre pausas por los nervios que invadían mi cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

La mujer que se encontraba detrás del mueble de recepción me miró de arriba abajo y mostró una leve sonrisa entre sus labios en señal de estar disfrutando de mi nerviosismo.

—¿Sería tan amable de proporcionarme la ubicación para la entrevista de puesto asistente, por favor?—continué tragando un poco de saliva.

—Buenos días, bienvenida a Traynor's High Fashion—habló mientras captaba mi atención.

Observé por un momento su perfecto maquillaje.

—La entrevista para la vacante disponible se lleva a cabo en estos momentos en el piso principal número 14—terminó de responder mientras me entregaba una solicitud de empleo y me mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos a través de una sonrisa en excelente combinación de un rojo carmín sobre sus labios.

—Gracias—fue lo único decente que salió de mis labios en ese momento mientras tomaba la solicitud entre mis sudorosas manos.

.

.

Mi seguridad total se vino abajo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante mí y pude observar la cantidad de mujeres (inclusive hombres) que se encontraban esperando para ser entrevistados. Sus códigos de vestir eran totalmente diferentes a los míos, y eso era obvio, ya que el puesto era trabajar con una de las mujeres más importante en la industria y alta costura de la moda: Camilla Traynor. Salí del elevador hacia una silla disponible que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí. Me senté, entrelace los dedos de mis manos colocándolas a la altura de mi regazo mientras movía la rodilla derecha en señal de pánico total. Después de unos 45 minutos de espera (supe que habían pasado 45, ya que cada 5 minutos salía una persona distinta de la oficina y en total fueron 9), por fin había salido la última persona de la oficina de Camilla Traynor.

—Louisa Clark—se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

El pánico invadió mi cuerpo por unos segundos y volteé hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz.

—Sí, soy yo—me levanté inmediatamente y me dirigí a la oficina, no sin antes doblarme un tobillo por culpa de las zapatilla de tacón que vestía.

—Lo siento, son nuevas—expliqué con una torpe sonrisa en los labios, lo cual provocó que mis nervios salieran mucho más a flote.

La señora Traynor me miraba con rostro de _"No es coherente lo que dices, pero fingiré no ser una maldita"._

—Sí, entiendo… sígame por favor.

Cuando llegamos a su escritorio principal, no puede fingir no estar nerviosa, ya que me volví a doblar el talón por un segundo, pero gracias a Dios Camilla Traynor no se percató del incidente, pero sí de mi rostro maldiciendo a todas las zapatilla del mundo.

—Bien, Señorita Clark. Tome asiento.

Arrastré la silla ante mí y tomé asiento tal y como la señora Traynor me lo había indicado.

—Veo que tiene excelentes referencias…—pausó por un momento mientras ojeaba mi currículo—… pero no tiene experiencia en un puesto similar… ni estilo —dijo quitando sus lentes para poder mirarme fijamente.

Yo vestía una falda negra que formaban mis curvas en combinación con un saco a cuadros en blanco y negro. Por una extraña razón siempre las había odiado, ya que desde que me interesé en la moda deseé ser más esbelta, como las chicas de las revistas de moda en Vogue.

—¿Por qué solicitar el puesto?—la voz de Camilla Traynor me rescató del mundo de las chicas perfección y me trajó de vuelta al mundo real.

—Es una excelente oportunidad de crecer en la industria de la moda… y sería de mucha ayuda para solicitar una beca en el extranjero y así poder realizar un curso de alta costura en Nueva York—terminé de explicar mostrando mi torpe rostro y sonrisa ante la señora Traynor.

Ella por su lado me miro por unos segundos y volvió a ponerse sus lentes de lectura para volver a ver mi currículo.

—¿New York Times?

—Sí, he trabajado de escritora fantasma en la columna de modas por los últimos ocho meses… es cuando… —interrumpió Camilla.

—Sé perfectamente de lo que se trata señorita Clark.

Casi me decía a través de la expresión de su rostro _"no soy estúpida, ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando, chiquilla?"._ Bajé la miraba y callé por un momento.

—El puesto disponible es sólo por seis meses. Si necesita un trabajo permanente, le recomiendo busque en otro lugar.

Alcé la vista nuevamente ante el llamado de Camilla Traynor.

—¿Seis meses? No es problema para mí. Como lo mencioné anterio….

Pause por un momento cuando Camilla me miró nuevamente fijamente por unos segundos, los cuales para mí fueron años.

—¿Cuándo puede empezar a trabajar?

—Inmediatamente—dije un poco extasiada por la nueva oportunidad de trabajar en Traynor's High Fashion, lo cual provocó que me despegará un poco del respaldo de mi silla.

—Espero su presencia el próximo lunes a las 8 am.

Salté de mi asiento y alcé mis brazos en señal de triunfo mientras daba unos pequeños saltos de alegría en mi lugar, lo cual provocó que me doblara nuevamente uno de mis tobillos, lo cual me importó una mierda en ese momento.

—Sólo una aclaración…—habló la mujer de cabello canoso interrumpiendo mi baile del triunfo— No trabajarás para mí… trabajarás para mi hijo Will Traynor—terminó de mencionar.

—No hay ningún problema. Yo haré todo lo que el señor Traynor me diga—dije sin pensar en mis palabras las cuales se podrían utilizar en doble sentido.

La señora Traynor sólo se limitó a arquear una ceja y sonrió por un leve segundo.

—Espero que no _todo_ —enfatizó la última palabra _._

Miré que bajo su vista nuevamente e hizo una pequeña nota en mi expediente.

—El día que te presentes a trabajar mi asistente, Mary Ann, te dará toda la información acerca de tus obligaciones.

—Claro, no se preocupe por ello. Seguiré todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra. No la defraudaré—Sonreí sin poder ocultar mi cara de felicidad.

—Bueno… Bienvenida Louisa Clark, mi nombre es Camilla Traynor.

—El placer es mío, Camilla Traynor.

.

.

Atravesé la puerta de mi casa (más bien la casa de mis padre), con la edad que tengo a otras personas les daría pena ajena que, inclusive con un trabajo muy bien pagado y reconocido, aún siguiera viviendo en el techo de mis padres. Mi madre Josephine Clark se encontraba terminando de arreglar la mesa para poder cenar en familia.

—Louisa… ¿Cómo te fue?—me preguntó mi madre con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

—Se los diré a la hora de la cena…—pausé por un momento para ver la expresión de desilusión en su rostro—Tengo el trabajo. Empiezo el lunes por la mañana—le di la noticia, ella saltó junto a mí festejando mi triunfo temporal.

Mi padre salió de la sala con una cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede? casi me matan de un infarto por esos berridos—interrumpió nuestro baile.

—Lo consigo, Bernard… Louisa tiene el empleo.

Noté la expresión de alivio y alegría que poseía después de que mi madre le diera la noticia.

—¿En serio? ¿A caso si necesitaban un payaso?—dijo mi padre con burla al ver mi vestimenta _"formal"_ para la entrevista.

Hice una mueca de _"Que gracioso, papá",_ y después le sonreí.

—Me alegra mucho, hija. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias mamá, les prometo que daré todo de mi parte. No puedo esperar a decírselo a Treena.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor a punto de empezar a cenar cuando Treena interrumpió nuestro silencio por un momento.

—¿Entonces conociste a Camilla Traynor?

—Claro, ella personalmente me entrevistó.

—¡Emocionante! Camilla Traynor es una de las mujeres más influyentes en el mundo de la moda. Con la ayuda de su esposo, Steve Traynor han construido un imperio.

—Aunque el empleo sea temporal. Sé que será una experiencia maravillosa… a pesar de que no trabaje para ella directamente.

—¿Cómo dices?—preguntó mi madre con cara de intriga.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, pero en realidad trabajaré para su hijo mayor, Will Traynor.

Treena dio un pequeño salto en su silla para después empezar a toser un poco por el bocado que masticaba en ese momento. Mi padre le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que racionara y no muriera en ese momento por culpa de un trozo de zanahoria. Gracias a Dios no murió.

—¡No inventes! … ¡¿Will Traynor!?

—¿Qué te sucede Treena?—mencionó mi madre entre dientes.

—Will Traynor volvió a ser uno de los solteros más cotizados en la industria de la moda y de la familia más importante en Londres.

Katrina pausó por el momento, ya que vio en mi rostro una total expresión de _"¿Quién demonios es Will Traynor?"._

—¡Ay, Louisa! Siempre tan distraída y encerrada en tu mundo de colores—Lo dijo mientras daba un vistazo leve a mis medias de flores que vestía en ese momento.

—Déjame en paz, Treena.

La cena siguió con un cambio drástico de conversación, ya que mis padres empezaron hablar de la tía Lily. Por un momento me desconecté de la conversación, ya que me sentía intrigada por conocer y saber un poco más sobre mi futuro jefe: Will Traynor.

.

.

 _Camilla Traynor_

Había llegado a mi hogar después de un largo día de trabajo en la oficina. Por un momento me recosté en el largo sofá de la sala principal, me dí la vuelta para quedar cara al techo, cerré mis ojos por un instante para relajarme, pero mi estado de descanso no duró mucho.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó la voz de Georgina, mi hija menor, mientras arrojaba su bolso al sillón que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi hija por unos instantes y volví a mi estado original.

—Está durmiendo. Llego a las 3 de la madrugada.

—Son las 8 de la noche, madre. Es momento que reaccione—entrelazó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mirándome fijamente.

Tardé unos breves segundo en volver a contestar.

—Ya mañana será otro día, Georgina. Lo importante es que esta aquí, con nosotros, y que se hará responsable de lo que le corresponde.

Georgina sé mostró un poco más relajada ante mi respuesta. Tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba a su lado, recargó su espalda y estiró sus brazos.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer después de viajar por todo el mundo los últimos 2 años —dijo Georgina esquivando mi futura mirada de _"ya basta"._

Me levanté del sofá en el cual me encontraba recostada y tomé asiento mirando fijamente a mí hija menor.

—Sabes que el dinero nunca ha sido problema ¿Verdad?

—Tampoco es excusa huir sólo por culpa de Alicia—respondió Georgina posando sus ojos en los míos, desafiante.

—¡Ya basta, Georgina! No voy a discutir ese tema contigo—elevé un poco la voz provocando enojo en mí única hija.

—¡¿Por qué no?!—respondió molesta—¿Acaso no recuerdas que por culpa de esa mujer tu hijo casi muere?

Quedé atónita al recordar ese momento en el cual recibí la llamada a la oficina para hacerme saber que mi único hijo había sufrido un accidente en motocicleta.

—Fue un accidente.

—Por culpa de ella—reafirmó Georgina furiosa al mencionar el nombre de esa mujer.

—Basta. Gracias a Dios Will pudo recuperarse perfectamente de su accidente—dije tomando mi cadena entre mis largos dedos dando unos leves toquecitos de arriba abajo.

—Se recuperó físicamente madre… te puedes romper una costilla y te recuperas fácilmente pero…—pausó Georgina por unos segundos a causa de su voz quebrantada —… te rompen el corazón y no sanas tan de repente—finalizó mi hija agachando la mirada.

Di la media vuelta en silencio por unos momentos al escuchar las palabras que provenían de sus labios. Mi hija tenía toda la razón, se puede sanar físicamente gracias a terapia físicas, reposo, medicamento, pero cuando te hieren en el corazón es mucho más complicado superar ese tipo de situaciones, a veces no logras sanar totalmente.

—Tienes toda la razón, hija. Pero ahorita lo único que necesito es que Will esté bien.

—Yo también lo quiero madre. Pero mi hermano es _"más"_ idiota desde su accidente.

Miré a Georgina un poco molesta por el comentario, pero dando toda mi aprobación a través de la expresión de mi rostro a su _"adjetivo"_ para describir a su hermano mayor.

—No todo el tiempo.

Georgina se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo por la espalda. Me sentí tan aliviada de saber que mis hijos, más Georgina, iban a tratar de llevarse bien mientras estuvieran viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

.

.

" _Me and the rhythm"_ de Selena Gómez se escuchaba en mi lista de reproducción de mi Ipod. A veces (o todo el tiempo), me relajaba escuchando música mientras trataba de reconciliar el sueño en mi cama. Tal vez la conversación sobre Will Traynor durante la cena había ayudado mucho más a mi insomnio a prevalecer durante mis intentos de dormir. El famoso refrán _"la curiosidad mato al gato"_ era perfecto en ese momento para describir mis enormes ganas de conocer a mi futuro jefe. Busqué mi lapto, la encendí y tecleé en el navegador "Will Traynor".

La primera imagen que apareció automáticamente fue la portada de la revista de deportes "ESPN", en la cual se mostraba el rostro de Will Traynor nombrándolo el hombre del año. Quede un poco hipnotizada por la encantadora sonrisa que portaba en esa fotografía. Jamás imaginé que mi futuro jefe fuera un poco encantador y atractivo al mismo tiempo. Hice click sobre la imagen para leer un fragmento de la entrevista que se le realizó ese año. Lo primero que captó mi atención por completo fueron esos abdominales tan perfectos que poseía, los cuales eran imposibles ignorar, ya que no portaba playera en unas de las fotografías. De repente apareció una pestaña emergente, en la cual reprodujo un video automáticamente mostrando unos minutos de la entrevista.

" _Cuéntanos Will ¿Cómo te sientes en ser unos de los primeros en escalar el monte Kilimanjaro dos veces consecutivas?"_

" _Bueno… se siente fantástico" lo dijo mientras mostraba sus perfectos dientes y cerraba los puños en señal de triunfo elevándolos a la altura de su pecho._

Pause el video por unos segundos para admirar esa encantadora sonrisa nuevamente, la cual hacía perfecta combinación con sus ojos de un tono gris. Dios mío, podría decir que él era perfecto, pero me detuve un momento, sacudí mi cabeza y reaccioné. Tanta perfección no podía estar junta, me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba el video para leer su mini biografía.

" _Con sus 30 años de edad, el deportista extremo Will Traynor es uno de los primeros en escalar el monte Kilimanjaro dos veces consecutivas en menos de tres meses el mismo año. Actualmente se encuentra preparándose para escalar el monte Everest sometiéndose a un intenso entrenamiento de 6 días a la semana. A pesar de ser hijo de una de las parejas más importantes en el mundo de la moda y alta costura: Camilla y Steve Traynor, Will prefiere dedicarse a seguir llevando su vida al extremo y sin límites."_

Y era verdad, el artículo tenía toda la razón. Will Traynor no era para nada un amante de la moda. Su estilo era muy relajado y sin tantos adornos. Lo reafirmaba en alguna de las pasarelas que asistía para apoyar a su madre. Él era tan simple que solía usar unos jeans en combinación con una simple playera y un saco de vestir, eso sí, no dejaba de ser un atractivo visualmente. Cerré la pestaña del navegador y me dispuse a seguir con mis intentos de dormir, ya que el reloj en mi laptop había indicado que era la una de la madrugada. Posé mi cabeza sobre la almohada y cerré mis ojos al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en mi reproductor.

.

.

 _Georgina Traynor_

Recorrí la cortina de un sólo movimiento dejando pasar la luz del día a través de la ventana. Di la media vuelta y me percaté de que mi hermano mayor no reaccionaba ante mi movimiento. Me acerqué un poco más quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de su cama.

—Levántate y sonríele al señor sol—lo dije al ritmo de la música.

Will abrió un ojo, me vio y tomó su manta entre sus manos y la depositó sobre su rostro haciendo una leve mueca de fastidio.

—Cinco minutos más.

—¡Will! Haz dormido más de 24 horas. Es momento de enfrentar al mundo.

Descubrió su rostro ante mi llamado, se levantó unos centímetros de la cama y recargó su espalda en el cabecero. Me miró fijamente y sonrió, como era típico de su encanto.

—También te extrañe, hermanita—me lo dijo en el tono más sarcástico posible.

Su cabello había crecido unos centímetros llegando un poco arriba a la altura de sus hombros. Su barba era tan horrible que se notaba los meses que no se rasuraba ni cuidaba el rostro. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas, pero eso era lógico ya que tenía casi dos días durmiendo como oso hibernando.

—Estás horrible—dije mientras hacia una mueca de asco ante su presencia.

Él simplemente se limitó a devolverme una sonrisa haciéndome saber que le importaba una mierda lo que yo opinará de su aspecto físico en ese momento. Y no lo culpo, él siempre era lo más sencillo posible. Jamás se preocupaba por su apariencia ante el mundo o verse impecable ante la cámara.

—Gracias… aunque no lo creas hay chicas que se vuelven locas por este tipo—replicó extendiendo sus brazos ante mí haciendo una reverencia acompañada con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

—Las desesperadas.

Will dobló una rodilla para estar un poco más cómodo, pero nunca le vi intenciones de abandonar la cama.

—¿Y a qué se debe la visita de su majestad a mi humilde habitación?

—Basta de tonterías Will. Solo quería saber cómo estabas—le confesé mientras tomaba asiento a la orilla de la cama—Sabía que estabas aquí, pero nunca saliste de tu habitación.

Will sonrió ante mi confesión.

—He estado peor, he estado mejor… creo que estoy en medio—respondió dando un leve vistazo a la luz que atravesaba la ventana.

—¿Y tú?

Reaccioné ante su llamado y le mostré una leve sonrisa.

—Extrañándote—le respondí entre dientes.

—Me sorprende darme cuenta que tienes corazón y sentimientos buenos hacia mí después de tanto tiempo.

—No juegues… me preocupas, Will. A pesar de todo no dejaras de ser mi hermano.

—Ni tú mi hermanita.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, pero no duro mucho, ya que posó la palma de su mano sobre su estomago dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor.

—¿Qué tienes?—Salté un poco de mi lugar para posar mi mano sobre su hombro— ¿Dónde está tu medicamento?

—Creo que hace dos meses que se terminó.

—Eres un imbécil ¿No has tomado tu medicamento? Sabes que tu sistema inmunológico es mucho más débil... cualquier virus te ataca el doble de lo que ataca a una persona normal.

—No te preocupes… no moriré—lo dijo recostándose en la cama mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

Hurgué entre sus cajones con la esperanza de localizar las patillas que reducían su dolor abdominal. Logré localizarlos y coloqué una pastilla en sus labios. Will tragó en seco y se quedo quieto mientras su dolor disminuía poco a poco.

—Gracias, Geo.

Quedé un poco sorprendida, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no me llamaba de esa forma. Me llamaba _"Geo"_ solo cuando estaba muy relajado.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada—respondí tomando su mano entre las mías— Prométeme que tomarás tus medicamentos constantemente.

Will se dio el tiempo de mirarme fijamente a los ojos por un instante.

—Suspendí el medicamento hace tiempo.

—Muy mala decisión.

—Es que… soy más _"imbécil"_ cuando las ingiero.

Solté una leve carcajada ante su confesión. Él solo se limitó a sonreír de lado a lado.

—No hay duda de ello. Sólo quiero de regreso a mi hermano mayor, el cual se arriesgaba a colgarse del poste más alto para desafiar y causarle un infarto a mamá.

Will agachó la mirada por un momento y apretó mí mano para hacerme saber que seguía en sintonía conmigo.

—Lamento decepcionarte…pero seguiré con mi tratamiento…tendrás hermano para mucho más tiempo.

—Eso espero. Iré a preparar el desayuno ¿Me acompañas?

—Dame 15 minutos y estaré contigo.

Me levanté de la cama y le di un beso en la frente para después dirigirme a la puerta de su habitación, pero el sonido de su voz me detuvo por un momento.

—Me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, Geo—salió de sus labios.

Me di la media vuelta antes de salir de su habitación y le sonreí de oreja a oreja mostrándole mis dientes.

—Te quiero—repliqué cerrando la puerta tras de mí dejando a Will completamente solo en su habitación.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas del autor ( LiLiCo)** : Espero y disfruten de esta pequeña adaptación que he realizado con mucho cariño para ustedes mis pequeñas y grandes lectoras. Saludos! (:


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Us before Us"**

El sonido de la alarma provocó que abriera mis ojos inmediatamente. Me levanté de la cama y me senté a la orilla. Quedé en silencio por unos minutos con la vista fija hacia delante, parpadeé unos momentos y tomé valor para abandonar mi lugar. Una vez que llegué a la habitación de baño, abrí el grifo de la regadera para darme una ducha con agua fría para poder despertar totalmente. Terminé de asearme y enredé mi toalla en mi cabello y me dispuse a salir del baño.

La noche anterior, mi madre me ayudó a elegir mi _"outfit"_ para el primer día de trabajo en Traynor's High Fashion. El pánico no había disminuido ni por un momento. El miedo de cometer errores en mi primer día laborando era más inmenso que el aro de Júpiter. Terminé de arreglarme lo más rápido posible. Tal vez no era _"Tyra Banks"_ en ese momento, pero me agradaba mi ropa. Decidí usar un vestido azul rey con estampado de flores amarillas que llegaba a la altura de mis rodillas en perfecta combinación de un cinturón color negro y unas zapatillas floreadas. Para mi cabello decidí usar una coleta con unos mechones cayendo a lado de mis mejillas. Traté de usar el maquillaje lo más natural posible y lo logré. A pesar de ser una amante de la moda, mi vestimenta era lo más alocada posible y no era por el simple hecho de no saber combinar la ropa o no saber lo que estaba de _"moda"_ en ese momento, solamente era porque mi _"outfit"_ reflejaba mi personalidad (un poco alocada) _"¿Cuántos diseñadores de moda hay que no lo aparentan? Creo firmemente que pertenezco a ese diminuto porcentaje."_ Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo que comer. Bajé las escaleras lentamente tratando de no matarme por culpa de las zapatillas que portaba en ese momento. Cuando llegué mi madre ya había preparado el desayuno.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Buenos días, hija. Mírate, te vez increíblemente guapa—me dijo cuando se dio la media vuelta para devolverme el saludo.

—Gracias. Uhm panqueques de avena. Mis favoritos—exclamé tomando asiento frente al comedor saboreando mis labios.

—Hoy es tu primer día de trabajo y quise sorprenderte con tu platillo favoritos—mencionó depositando un plato con dos panqueques acompañados con un poco de fruta y una taza de café.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, madre. Espero y sea un buen día.

—Todo saldrá muy bien. No te preocupes, Louisa.

—¿Dónde están Papá y Treena?—pregunté llevándome un trozo de panqueque a mi boca.

—Treena se quedo a dormir con Ashley y tu padre está durmiendo. Recuerda que tuvo que doblar turno en su trabajo.

—Esa Ashley no es buena influencia para Treena—confesé, bebiendo un sorbo de mi café.

—Se lo he mencionado muchas veces, pero Treena hace caso omiso. Espero no ande en malos pasos.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Treena podrá ser descuidada, pero es muy inteligente. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

Mi madre me miró por unos momentos mientras tomaba asiento delante de mí y sonrió. Por un instante me quedé observando a la mujer que me dio la vida y noté que algo le preocupaba.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes—mintió aun más sonriente.

La observé por un momento más, yo sabía perfectamente que ocultaba algo, pero en ese preciso momento no tenía idea de que se trataba. Le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba con ella en lo que fuera, eché un vistazo a mi reloj y salté un poco de mi lugar.

—Dios mío. Me tengo que ir o si no voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

Me levanté e inmediatamente atravesé el comedor para despedirme de mi madre, la cual me dio su bendición para después dejarme ir.

—Buena suerte.

Fue lo único que escuché de sus labios antes de salir por la puerta principal de mi casa rumbo a mi nuevo empleo.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Me dirigía hacia el comedor principal de la casa mientras pensaba que el haber dormido y descansado casi 48 horas era una bendición. No me había sentido tan vivo desde mi logro al subir la torre Eiffel de París hace cinco años atrás. Me detuve por un instante ante el comedor para encontrarme a mis padres y a mi hermana desayunando. Mi madre inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia mí y darme un fuerte abrazo como era de costumbre.

—Buenos días, hijo ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor, madre—respondí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Mi madre me sonrió acompañándome a tomar asiento a un lado de mi padre, el cual por naturaleza era un poco menos expresivo que ella.

—Estarías mejor si te afeitarás esa horrible barba de mendigo y te hicieras un corte decente de cabello—dijo Georgina mientras se llevaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja a los labios.

Sólo me limité a fulminarla con la miraba para después sonreírle hipócritamente para hacerla enfadar.

—Déjame informarte, hermanita, que estoy muy conforme con mi apariencia en este momento. No necesito hacer cambios… por el momento. Además es la moda—agregué satisfactoriamente.

Georgina solamente se limitó hacer una mueca de enojo. Le sonreí ampliamente para hacerle saber que sus comentarios no me afectaban en lo más mínimo. Ella por su parte me mostró su lengua en señal de fastidio.

—Creo que es momento de evitar los comentarios ofensivos y enfocarnos en los que es importante.

La voz de mi padre, Steve Traynor, interrumpió nuestra pequeña pelea infantil.

—Su padre tiene razón, hijos. Comportarse, por favor, ya no son unos niñatos.

Mi madre captó mi atención y decidí dejar nuestra pequeña discusión para otro momento, al fin siempre encontraba la manera de hacer enojar a mi hermanita menor.

—Tu madre me ha comentado que te harás cargo de la compañía durante la temporada Primavera - Verano, la cual abarca los próximos 6 meses—explicó mi padre llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca.

— De una vez otoño e invierno también, hermanito—agregó Geo.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sonreía ampliamente ante su último comentario y deje escapar un leve suspiro de reproche antes de replicar.

—Así es. Decidí por mi propia cuenta que ya es momento de ponerme serio y empezar a involúcrame un poco más en los negocios de la familia—dije depositando una cucharada de azúcar directo a mi taza de café.

La tensión se sentía en el aire. Para ser honestos, mi padre y yo nunca llevamos una relación amorosa. Por alguna extraña razón siempre estábamos en total desacuerdo en algunas cosas.

—Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza y dejaras de huir de tus deberes—dijo Georgina.

Mi madre la fulminó con la mirada dándole a entender que no era el mejor momento para su comentario. Solamente sonreí.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Georgina—agregó mi padre mirándome fijamente.

—No se preocupen tanto por mí. Ya estoy aquí—respondí sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, eso es lo más importante en este momento.

Mi madre salió a mi rescate tratando de disminuir un poco la tensión entre nosotros.

—Por cierto, hijo. Me di a la tarea de contratarte una asistente personal para que te ayude con la temporada.

Su comentario captó mi atención.

—No era necesario madre. Yo podría solo con el trabajo.

—Recuerda que esta temporada es la más importante de la compañía. Más vale prevenir que lamentar—habló Georgina.

— No lo vayas a arruinar, Will.

Mi cínica sonrisa disminuyó lentamente al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del hombre de la casa. Aunque me doliera reconocerlo, él tenía toda la razón. Después de lo ocurrido con mi accidente y Alicia, decidí huir y refugiarme alrededor del mundo en lugar de quedarme en casa y enfrentar la situación.

—No lo haré—dije firmemente.

— Eso espero.

Mi padre se llevo una servilleta a la boca para después levantarse de su lugar, darle un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y despedirse. Una vez que abandonó el comedor el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

—No le hagas caso, hijo. Tu padre ha estado un poco cansado.

—Siempre lo ha estado—mencioné entre diente para después disponerme a desayunar.

.

.

En este momento era la segunda vez que me encontraba indecisa de cruzar nuevamente la calle para llegar al edificio nombrado _"Traynor's High Fashion"_ , pero en esta ocasión no era para un entrevista de trabajo, era para quedarme y empezar a trabajar para Will Traynor. No sabía que me ponía más nerviosa, el hecho de tener que cruzar la calle y ser atropellada por estar distraída o el quedarme una jornada de 8 horas con mi futuro. No, futuro no, con mi jefe. Por fin me decidí a cruzar para introducirme al enorme edificio, el cual sería mi segunda casa, ya que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en el. Me detuve unos centímetros antes de toparme con las enormes puertas de metal del ascensor para oprimir el botón e indicarle que deseaba subir al piso 14.

Una vez dentro del elevador no pude evitar dar unos pequeños saltos para calmar mis nervios y sostener fuertemente mi café, pero fui interrumpida por el sonido indicando que otra persona solicitaba trasportarlo. Me quedé quieta sólo para observar al grupito de gente que entró al reducido espacio del ascensor, el cual provocó que derramará un poco de café. Por un momento pensé que no sería capaz de finalizar mi primer día de trabajo, ya que sentía que moriría asfixiada, pero por alguna obra de magia pude aguantar la respiración por un par de segundos hasta que la gente en el elevador fue saliendo poco a poco hasta quedar sola nuevamente. Me di cuenta que la mancha en el piso era muy notoria que maldije entre dientes a todos y cada una de las personas que estuvieron conmigo en el elevador.

Me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no fui capaz de percatarme que había llegado a mi destino original y que descuidadamente salí caminando de espaldas del elevador. Pero tampoco fui capaz de notar a la persona que caminaba detrás de mí en dirección correcta, sólo pude sentir que mi vaso con café estaba más ligero de lo normal.

—Adiós a los herederos de la familia Traynor.

Por mi estupidez humana derrame el café encima de la persona con la cual tropecé accidentalmente.

—Lo lamento tanto, soy una idiota—me disculpé mientras buscaba una servilleta en mi bolsillo para limpiar mi desastre.

Y por supuesto que era un desastre enorme si vacié el café encima de sus pantalones de vestir.

— No… no… sólo le recomiendo use sus ojos antes de salir del elevador, señorita — dijo el hombre que se encontraba frente a mí con cara de frustrado mientras sacudía sus pantalones.

Yo por mi parte quedé muy avergonzada, ya que él tenía toda la razón. Solía ser tan distraída que me había pasado el resto de mi vida tratando de no meterme en problemas o provocarlos hasta ahora.

—Sí, yo...—no sabía que responder pero inmediatamente pude razonar—Por mi cuenta corre los gastos de tintorería, no se preocupe por eso—lo dije responsabilizándome totalmente por mis actos.

El hombre solamente sonrió por un leve segundo mientras trataba de borrar mi marca de presentación de sus pantalones.

— No se preocupe. Sí me disculpa.

Entendí perfectamente su indirecta de apartarme de su camino para que pudiera seguir por el largo pasillo del piso número 14. Rápidamente paso a un lado mío para después desaparecer de mi vista. Quedé tan avergonzada por el incidente que no fui capaz de encontrar un lugar en dónde esconderme del resto del mundo, bueno, si era posible sólo por el resto del día. Respiré profundamente por un momento, lo solté lentamente y tomé valor para continuar mi viaje a la oficina de Will Traynor.

Una vez que llegué a la oficina, tomé asiento en el escritorio pensando en mi bochornoso encuentro con ese hombre. _"Esperen, ese hombre mencionó que gracias a mi, la familia Traynor no tendría herederos. Por Dios, ese hombre era Will Traynor"_ Esa idea cruzó por mi cabeza un segundo, lo cual provocó que entrara en pánico. Oficialmente lo arruiné de la peor manera posible. Tanto que cuide el hecho de no arruinar mi primer día de trabajo, pero lamentablemente ya lo había hecho y con gran éxito.

" _Genial, Clark."_ pensé para mí misma.

—Hola ¿Tú debes ser Louisa Clark, la asistente de Will Traynor?.

Una dulce y tierna voz me hizo regresar de nuevo al mundo real provocando que me levantara rápidamente de mi asiento.

—Posiblemente ex asistente—lo dije sin pensar.

La mujer que se encontraba delante de mí soltó una leve carcajada por mi inesperada respuesta.

—¡Wow! Tranquila, mujer. Es normal que en tu primer día sientas que lo vas arruinar, pero no es así.

" _Si supiera que derramé el café encima de los pantalones de mi futuro jefe no lo diría tan tranquila"_ pensé nuevamente para mí misma.

—Eso espero.

—Bueno. Mi nombre es Mary Ann.

Se presentó ante mi mientras depositaba una carpeta color negra sobre mi escritorio.

—En esta carpeta están todos tu deberes para con el Señor Traynor. Las primeras páginas son los reportes de los últimos 3 meses en cualquier momento los solicitara.

—Gracias, creo que me tranquilizara un poco, ya que no tenía idea que hacer en mi primer día—le dije mostrando mi torpe sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Cualquier duda, házmelo saber — dijo Mary Ann sonriente.

De alguna misteriosa manera sus palabras me tranquilizaron muchísimo en ese momento de nerviosismo total.

— Bienvenida a Traynor´s High Fashion.

Le sonreí ampliamente mostrando mi dentadura tratando de ocultar mi hermoso desastre.

.

.

A pesar de haber comenzado mi jornada laboral desde las 8 de la mañana, no había señales de vida de Will Traynor. Desde mi pequeño incidente con él, no se le había visto salir de su oficina por un buen rato y tampoco había solicitado mi presencia ante él. Sin demostrarlo tanto me tranquilizaba más el hecho de que no nos encontráramos oficialmente. Bueno, me alegraba mucho más que no se diera cuenta que soy su asistente (por el momento), ya que si lo hiciera, probablemente me despediría al instante por manchar sus finos pantalones. El sonido de el teléfono me desconcentró y provocó que diera un pequeño salto mi lugar. Pero tuve la habilidad de contestar inmediatamente y lo más tranquila posible.

—Diga.

—Señorita, sería tan amable de traer a mi oficina los reportes trimestrales, por favor—se escuchó la voz de mi jefe a través de la bocina.

—Inmediatamente, Señor Traynor.

Rápidamente tome el folder con los reportes entre mis manos, no sin antes tratar de calmarme un poco para no meter la pata una segunda vez en lo que va del día. Me detuve a unos centímetros de distancia de su puerta y di unos leves golpecitos esperando respuesta.

—Adelante.

Se escuchó la voz de Will Traynor permitiéndome introducirme en su oficina.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que no se parecía nada en lo absoluto al chico que se presentaba en el reportaje de la revista ESPN. Su cabello era totalmente desarreglado y su barba tenía días sin arreglarse. Para ser sincera quedé un poco desilusionada hasta que despegó su vista del ordenador para mirarme unos leves segundos.

—Louisa Clark ¿Cierto?

—Así es—respondí entre pausas.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Will Traynor y trabajaremos juntos por los próximos 6 meses—me dijo entrelazando sus dedos mientras los depositaba encima de su escritorio y me sonreía levemente.

La sonrisa que conocí en el video explicando sus hazañas era igual de encantadora. Pensé.

—El gusto es mío. Espero no dificultarle el trabajo en vez de facilitarlo—lo dije sin pensar sonriendo nerviosamente.

Él solo se limitó a mirarme arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

—Mientras no me arroje el café en los pantalones más seguido—sonrió levemente— Entonces estaremos bien.

En ese momento me sentí tan avergonzada que lo único que deseaba era que se abriera un enorme agujero en el piso y me tragara.

—Al menos sé que tiene buena memoria—dije espontáneamente.

—Desafortunadamente.

Sonrió irónicamente.

—Anoté—salió de sus finos labios para captar mi atención nuevamente—Necesito que confirme la reservación de boletos y hospedaje para la semana de la moda en París. También es necesario que me mantenga al tanto de los movimientos y estados de cuenta de la compañía.

Traté de escribir lo más rápido posible para no perder ningún detalle de sus palabras.

—¿Algo más?—pregunté mientras terminaba de escribir la última letra y despegaba mi vista de el pequeño bloque de hojas.

—Sí—dijo—No olvide usar sus ojos para ver a los lados, no queremos que alguien más se quede sin familia—terminó de decir mostrando una cínica sonrisa.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo caliente. No sabía en ese momento sí era por el enojo o la vergüenza de que en todo momento mi jefe me recordara nuestro primer encuentro.

—Al menos yo los utilizo para verme bien y presentable—dije sin pensar bien en las consecuencias de utilizar esas palabras.

La cínica sonrisa de Will Traynor desapareció mágicamente sin dejar rastro. Ahora sí estaba en problemas. Esta vez no sería tan fácil escapar de mis actos.

—Clark, uno. Will, cero.

Quedé paralizada al escuchar esas palabras.

" _A caso se estaba burlando o era mi despedida triunfal de las oficinas de Traynor's High Fashion"_.

—Lo siento—traté de corregirme.

—Gracias, Clark. Puede retirarse.

Salí urgentemente de la oficina de mi jefe sin mirar atrás. Jamás imagine que podía arruinar más mi primer día de trabajo, hasta que nos conocimos oficialmente. _"Louisa Clark, eres una idiota"_ Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era irme a mi casa.

.

.

Desde el encuentro oficial que sostuve con mi jefe, Will Traynor, las manecillas del reloj eran más lentas de lo habitual. Aún no tenía muy bien definido sí mi jefe era un buen _"samaritano"_ (rezaba porque lo fuera), ya que si no lo era, prácticamente estaba con un pie fuera del trabajo. Mis vagos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz que lo había hecho anteriormente: Mary Ann.

—Llamando a la tierra a Lou.

Reaccioné ante su llamado mostrando mi torpe sonrisa, nuevamente.

—Lo siento. Estaba distraída.

—Ya lo note—pauso—Eres rara.

A lo que pude percibir desde el primer momento que cruce palabra con Mary Ann, era el hecho de que su personalidad no era para nada tranquila. Se notaba a lo lejos que era una chica alocada. Inclusive me atrevería a decir que era más de lo que podía soportar. No estaba segura, pero de que era loca, lo era.

— Y… ¿Cómo te fue con _"Mister"_ Traynor? —me preguntó simulando unas comillas al aire.

—Bien—respondí—Nada de otro mundo—Mentí nuevamente.

—Que bien. ¿Y dónde está?

—Salió a una reunión hace una hora. No creo que regrese.

—No, ya no lo hará—dijo—Iré a tomar un trago con las chicas de administración. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos?

Me sorprendí por la propuesta, pero tuve que desertar inmediatamente.

—Gracias por la invitación, Mary Ann. Pero tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de la cena—dije tomando un folder en mis manos para acomodarlo mientras lo azotaba levemente en el escritorio.

—No se diga más. La familia es lo primero—dijo Mary dando la media vuelta para tomar camino. Nos vemos mañana, Lou. Descansa.

—Igual tú—dije—Todo en exceso hace daño—agregué elevando un poco mi tono de voz para que pudiera escucharme.

Ella solamente se limitó a elevar su pulgar arriba en señal de que había escuchado perfectamente el consejo. Nuevamente me quedé sola fuera de la oficina de Will Traynor. Por una extraña razón me sentí mas aliviada el saber que él no regresaría. Ya mañana sería otro día nuevo en el cual pudiera no arruinarlo. Mis pensamientos se fueron al diablo cuando me di cuenta que el folder con los informes de la empresa estaban en mis manos.

—Cero y van tres, Louisa Clark—hablé para mí misma felicitándome por mi torpeza.

Me tranquilicé un momento para no entrar en pánico (como solía hacerlo), pero gracias a los Dioses no lo hice. Me levanté de mi escritorio y tomé rumbo hacia la oficina de Will Traynor. Entré sin avisar, ya que estaba segura de que mi jefe no se encontraba en ese momento en la oficina. Me detuve por unos leves segundos y continué mi camino hacia su escritorio personal. Deposité el folder encima. Pero había olvidado una pequeña nota para recordarle al señor Traynor que revisara los documentos que olvidé torpemente (como siempre) entregárselos.

Hurgué entre sus cajones en busca de notas en blanco para escribir. Las encontré y también una fotografía que captó mucho mi atención. En ella se encontraban Will con una chica rubia a su lado, se miraban muy sonrientes, hasta parecían estar enamorados (y felices). La observé por unos segundo más y la deposité nuevamente en su lugar sin darme cuenta que mi jefe me miraba fijamente.

— También usa sus ojos para espiar a la gente.

Salté de mi lugar ante la voz que provenía de la entrada principal de la oficina.

—Yo… no era mi intención. Sólo que olvidé entregarle estos documentos y se los viné a dejar en su escritorio entes de irme a mi casa—lo dije rápidamente como si estuviera confesando mis pecados ante un sacerdote, pero no lo era. Sólo era Will Traynor. Echó un vistazo al folder que se encontraba encima del escritorio y nuevamente me vio a mí.

—Me retiro.

Salí lo más rápido posible de su oficina sin mirar atrás. Sólo alcancé a mirar de reojo que él se dirigía al cajón donde encontré por accidente su fotografía con la chica rubia.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la Autora (LiLiCo) :** Agradecimientos especiales a: Alif7858, Lupita, Fanny, AllieePuebla44 & Nicole Automne. Niñas, muchísimas gracias por darse su tiempecito para leerme. Espero y hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo que he escrito.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Us before Us"**

—Él me odia—le confesé a Treena sentándome a la orilla de mi cama para después dejarme caer de espalda al colchón.

Mi hermana menor soltó una leve carcajada mezclado con un poco de sarcasmo en ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—me preguntó con cara de intriga.

—Nada—Mentí horriblemente. Sí supieras pensé.

—Louisa Clark. Algo tuviste que hacer para que me digas que Will Traynor te odia.

—¿Es obligatorio hacerlo?—pregunté mostrando mi cara de confusión ante su comentario.

—Déjame refrescarte la memoria un poco—se acomodó a un lado mío entrelazando sus dedos para ponerlos encima de su abdomen mirando al techo.

—Arrojé mi café en sus _"carísimos"_ pantalones—dije espontáneamente.

—¡Wow¡ Yo también te odiaría si mancharás mi vestido favorito.

—Estaba distraída. Fue un accidente.

—Contigo siempre son accidentes—me dijo—Eres distraída a más no poder… hasta torpe, a veces.

Me quedé viendo fijamente al techo para después cubrirme el rostro con la palma de mis manos, ya que en realidad Treena tenía toda la razón. Tengo que enfocarme más cuando hago mis cosas.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Apagué el motor de mi auto. Recargué mi nuca en el respaldo del asiento sin despegar mis manos del volante del conductor. Ya había concluido mi primer día en la empresa. El regresar a la rutina diaria de ir al trabajo, volver a casa y el _"socializar"_ me mantuvo ocupado todo el día para no recordar el pasado, hasta que apareció mi asistente.

—Louisa Clark—me dije a mismo mientras daba un leve golpecito con mi puño cerrado al volante del conductor.

 _-Flashback-_

— _En esta ocasión déjame ser yo la que decida donde celebramos nuestro aniversario, Will. Siempre lo hacemos saltando de un paracaídas en medio de alguna ciudad europea o buceando en las profundidades de algún mar asiático._

— _Te prometo, mi pequeña princesa que lo hacemos la siguiente. Ya tengo todo listo. Sería una grosería de mi parte cancel_ — _dije dándole un corto pero apasionado beso a mi compañera de departamento._

— _Está bien, Will Traynor. Esta vez volviste a ganar. Solamente no olvides disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida como ir a charlar mientras tomas un café, ir a la opera e inclusive hacer un picnic_ — _me dije_ — _De vez en cuando te pueden llegar a sorprender_ — _explicó._

— _Lo pensaré. Pero a mí me gusta vivir al máximo_ — _dije_ — _Y al límite_ — _reafirmé mi respuesta mostrando mis dientes, los cuales posiblemente querían ser lastimados por la rubia que estaba recostada en el sofá con las piernas estiradas._

— _No tienes remedio, Will Traynor_ — _dijo la rubia con cara de resignación soltando un leve suspiro._

— _¿Quedamos para comer?_ — _le pregunté mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta para salir._

 _Ella solamente dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y asistió con la cabeza._

— _Will, 2. Alicia, 0._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Bajé de mi auto, el cual estacioné en la cochera de la casa, para después presionar el botón de mi pequeño control remoto para activar la alarma. Di unos cuantos pasos a la entrada de mi casa cuando me encontré a mi hermana Georgina hablando con un hombre, el cual estaba a punto de emprender viaje a su coche estacionado a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Will. Me alegra que hayas llegado. Nathan te estaba esperando—dijo mi hermana menor mostrándome sus perfecta dentadura.

— Will Traynor. Te ves mucho mejor.

—Nathan, hermano. ¿Cómo has estado?—me acerqué al hombre para estrechar mi palma contra la suya y darle un leve abrazo.

—Bien, estoy en la ciudad de servicio comunitario—contestó tranquilamente sonriendo—Estoy a punto de terminar mí doctorado en Salud, pero antes tengo que hacer residencia mínima de 16 meses en algún centro del sector Salud.

—Me alegra que te sigas actualizando y renovando en lo que más te gusta—dije—Sin ti no hubiese podido moverme como lo hago ahora—le confesé dando unos leves golpes al piso con las plantas de mis pies.

Georgina soltó una leve, pero encantadora carcajada.

Deja de agobiar a Nathan y déjalo ir, Will. Tiene trabajo que hacer.

—Claro, como ya te vio a ti que más importa el pobre Will.

Georgina borró por completo su sonrisa para después mostrar un leve color carmín rodeando sus mejillas.

—Eres un idiota, Will—me dijo Georgina dejándonos a mí y a Nathan solos en la entrada principal de la casa.

—Me alegra que tu sentido del humor no haya disminuido para nada—dijo Nathan captando mi atención por completo.

—A mi también—dije—Deberías invitarla a salir—le sugerí llevando mis manos a mis bolsillos esperando respuesta.

—¿Qué? … Yo… no como crees—contestó entre pausas dándole más protagonismo a sus nervios que a su cerebro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas cada vez que llegaba de visita?—pregunté cerrando mis labios en señal de espera.

—Es muy guapa, es inevitable que no capte miradas—dijo Nathan elevando su mano derecha para sobarse la nuca.

—Bueno. Si quieres invitarla a salir mientras estas aquí. Yo te puedo ayudar.

—Gracias, Will. Lo pensaré.

—No mucho, hermano ¿Y dónde estás ahora?

—Por el momento estoy dando terapias físicas en el Hospital General. Ya después se me asignará otra área ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy cubriendo a mis padres en la empresa. Estoy a cargo—le dije señalándome a mí mismo con mis pulgares.

—Excelentes noticias, hermano. Vas por buen camino—me felicitó nuevamente dándome un leve abrazo en señal de despedida.

— Date una vuelta por la empresa para comer juntos.

—Si, lo haré. Me tengo que ir. Me dio gusto verte, Will. En verdad.

— A mi también, Nathan. Gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer.

Nathan sonrió antes de introducirse a su auto, encendió el motor y devolvió un leve saludo de despedida a través del vidrio del copiloto. Le devolví el saludo y entré a mi casa.

.

.

Llegué a la oficina un poco más temprano de lo habitual, me dirigí directamente al elevador principal del edificio y oprimí el botón que marcaba el numero 14 ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al confirmar que había llegado muy temprano? Ya que el elevador se encontraba totalmente desértico. Sonreí y me introduje en el pequeño cuarto de metal. Las puertas de metal se abrieron para darme oportunidad de seguir mi camino rumbo a la oficina del Will Traynor. No antes sin echar un leve vistazo a mis alrededores. Digo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Cuando confirmé que no había nada, ni nadie en mi camino, salí del elevador. Di unos leves golpes a la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, pero no hubo respuesta. Giré la perilla y entré a la oficina. Me quedé estática por unos segundos y tomé rumbo al escritorio. Deposité en el lo que traía en mis manos y me dispuse a ordenarlo un poco antes de que llegara Wil Traynor.

—Buenos días—se escuchó la voz inconfundible de mi jefe.

—Ah—salió de mis labios y como era costumbre acompañado de un leve salto en señal de susto.

—Tranquila, solo soy Will—me dijo en tono de preocupación.

—Lo siento. Cuando estoy tratando de concentrarme en algo no prestó atención a lo demás—confesé llevando la palma de mi mano a la altura de mi frente y la otra a mi cintura.

—Si, ya pude confirmar eso— dijo arqueando una ceja mostrando una cara de confusión, como era de costumbre de su parte.

Quedamos en silencio por unos leves segundo, los cuales creo que fueron eternos, hasta que me atreví a romperlo.

—Me atreví a traerle este pequeño detalle para disculparme por mi falta de responsabilidad e inmadurez la noche anterior—hablé sosteniendo un pequeño recipiente de chocolates con almendras—En verdad no fue mi intensión el arruinar sus pantalones, ni haberlo llamado _"fuera de moda"_ y mucho menos hurgar en su cos…

—Hablas mucho—me interrumpió su voz—Madre me lo había dicho, pero no le creí, hasta ahora.

—Ah, sí, la gente siempre dice eso. Más mi Padre—expliqué con sutileza mostrando mi torpe sonrisa—Ahora entiendo porque nunca me dejaban hablar en la boda de mis familiares—reflexioné ante mi comentario y decidí desviar la mirada por vergüenza.

—Gracias—dijo Will Traynor tomando el pequeño recipiente entre sus manos.

—No es nada—le sonreí.

Quedamos nuevamente en un silencio abrumador. Más bien un poco incómodo, pero esta vez fue mi jefe el que decidió romperlo.

—Bueno, Clark. A trabajar—captó mi atención por completo y regresé a mi estado natural.

—Lo que usted diga, Jefe.

Hice una señal militar para darle a entender que estaba a sus órdenes. Él sólo se limitó a sonreír en señal de resignación y salí de su oficina.

.

.

Estaba tan apresurada por terminar de confirma la reunión anual de los embajadores de la moda con Will Traynor. Era la más importante del año que no podía darme la oportunidad de fallar como lo había estado haciendo en los primero días de trabajo. Todo eso se fue al drenaje cuando me percate que una mujer (muy guapa, por cierto) se aproximaba a la puerta de la oficina de Will. Recordé inmediatamente que una hora atrás él me dijo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo interrumpiera en su conferencia a larga distancia. Me levanté de mi asiento para actuar inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no puede pasar—me interpuse entre su camino y la puerta de mi jefe.

La mujer me miró fijamente, no antes de quitarse sus gafas de sol para después hablar.

—¿Quién diablos crees que eres para impedirme la entrada?—preguntó desafiante.

—Lo siento mucho, pero recibí claras indicaciones por parte del Señor Traynor que nadie lo interrumpiera—lo dije como si hubiese memorizado un poema del día de las madres—Si gusta, puede esperar a que termine y yo la anunció con mucho gusto.

—Déjame informarte, _"asiste-tonta"_ de cuarta, con quien estás hablando es… —no pudo terminar su oración ya que la puerta tras nosotras se abrió de golpe.

—Qué bueno que abres, hermano. Tu asistente no me deja pasar ¿Quién diablos se cree?

—Mi asistente—respondió Will—Además, déjame informarte hermanita que ella sólo hacia su trabajo—explicó mientras me guiñaba un ojo—Hoy en día son muy eficientes ¿No crees?

La mujer frente a nosotros se limitó a examinarme de arriba abajo para después sonreírme hipócritamente.

—Por cierto. Loiusa Clark, te represento a mi queridita hermana menor, Georgina Traynor.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita Traynor—me disculpé bajando la mirada.

—Disculpada—dijo—Espero y no se vuelva a repetir.

Georgina me esquivó y se introdujó en la oficina de Will Traynor sin preocupación alguna.

—Bien hecho, Clark— dijo Will sonriendo Iremos a comer, así que puedes ir a tomar tu hora de lonche.

.

.

No sabía por cual trozo de pastel decidirme. La cafetería de las empresas Traynor era enorme, más bien era un buffete (extenso) a la esquina de tu casa, sin ignorar que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de mi oficina.

—Ya decídete ¿Quieres?—la voz de Mary Ann interrumpió mi difícil decisión de elegir uno, que al final tuve que ceder por el de sabor chocolate.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido con _"Mister"_ Traynor?.

—Me ha ido de maravilla—mentí un poco, nuevamente—Sin ignorar que casi pierdo mi puesto por negar la entrada de su hermana menor, Georgina.

Conforme avanzaba la fila, seguíamos platicando sin remordimiento alguno por las calorías que llevamos en nuestra charola de comida.

—¡Wow! Eso sí que esta de loco—me aliento—Georgina Traynor siempre ha sido una princesa y exagerada—dijo mientras tomábamos rumbo a una mesa vacía.

— No lo sé, se veía realmente molesta.

Tomamos asiento sin mirar atrás y decidimos mutuamente devorar nuestra comida sin remordimiento alguno (de nuevo).

—Esto está bastante bueno—le confesé a Mary Ann con la boca llena de comida.

—Ni que lo digas. Es mi hora favorita del día—dijo mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en su trozo de pan—¡Oh, no!—exclamó apoyando sus codos encima de la mesa en señal de disgusto.

—¿Qué tienes?—le pregunté dirigiendo mi vista hacia la dirección en la cual ella tenía la suya.

Una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años se aproximaba directamente a nuestra mesa con una sonrisa vacilona. Su cabello era liso, largo y negro como la noche y su figura era de envidiarse, tanto que sentí un terrible remordimiento por estar comiendo un trozo de pastel en ese preciso momento que decidí suspenderlo.

—¡Hola, panquesitos!—saludó la recién llegada a Mary Ann mostrando su perfecta dentadura en combinación con sus labios rosados.

—¡Hola, _"Betty Moo"_!—replicó mi compañera de alado.

—¿Qué no era _"Betty Boo"_?—pregunté confundida corrigiendo a Mary Ann.

—Luego te cuento—respondió volteándome a ver para después regresar a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a nosotras—Te ofrecería de mis panqueques, pero como debes bajar las 10 libras que subiste, creo que será imposible que tomes uno.

La mujer borró totalmente su sonrisa burlona, pero reaccionó positivamente ante el comentario por parte de Mary Ann.

—Beatriz Castellano—se presentó ante mí con un acento español mezclado con un acento inglés. —¿Tú debes ser la nueva asistente de Will Traynor? ¿Cierto?—preguntó un poco molestia en su tono de voz.

—Mucho gusto—respondí a su saludo—Y sí, soy Louisa Clark. La nueva asistente de Will Traynor.

—¿Qué quieres, Beatriz?—Interrumpió nuestro momento de presentación mutuo—Estamos muy feliz comiendo como para que lo arruines.

—Sigue comiendo de esa forma y te aseguro que podrás aplicar para el castin de la campaña tallas extras de este verano, querida.

—Que irónico que lo menciones, porque podríamos aplicar juntas—contraatacó Mary Ann mostrando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción personal.

Beatriz ignoró por completo el comentario que mi compañera de mesa hizo sobre su peso.

—Bueno, no interrumpo más su hora de come calorías—habló la mujer de cabello negro para después verme directamente a los ojos—Estoy en el piso 12, por si necesitas que te de asesorías de vestimenta y moda.

Quedé un poco molesta por su comentario que no dude en saltar sobre la mesa y hacer desaparecer esa bonita sonrisa de su rostro con un puñetazo, pero fui interrumpida por Mary Ann.

—Largo de aquí, Beatriz. Si no quieres que borre tu bonita sonrisa de un golpe.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué tanta violencia? Deberías ser luchadora de Jaula—Sugirió Beatriz—Con ese cuerpo creo que hasta sería tu fan.

—Tú deberías ir atragantarte de comida y después vomitar, en lugar de estar fastidiando, como es costumbre tuya—replicó Mary Ann.

—Bueno, me retiro—Ignoró nuevamente el comentario de mi compañera—No olvides visitarme de vez en cuando, Lou—se dirigió a mí guiñándome un ojo para después emprender viaje rumbo a la salida de la cafetería.

—Es una odiosa—dijo Mary captando mi atención.

—No entiendo.

—Está bien, te lo cuento—dejo de comer por un segundo y empezó su corto relato sobre la mujer que acababa de abandonar el salón.—Beatriz era una de las modelos exclusivas de todas las temporadas de "Traynor's High Fashion", tenía apenas 19 años cuando consiguió su primer contracto con la compañía. Desde ese momento era la atención principal de cualquier pasarela y campaña. Se rumoró que empezó a salir con el hijo mayor de los dueños, Will Traynor.—tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó—Ella ya se creía la dueña del imperio Traynor, pero como sabes, él solo se interesaba en ella para satisfacer sus necesidades de macho alfa, hasta que apareció Alicia.

—¿Alicia?—pregunté interrumpiendo un momento.

— La última relación oficial de will Traynor—respondió—Hasta hubo rumores de boda. ¿En qué mundo vives, Louisa Clark? Todo el mundo lo sabía.

—¿Y qué paso? ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?—volví hacer una pregunta sobre la vida personal de mi jefe como si fuera la encargada principal para resolver un caso del F.B.I.

—Después de su accidente ya no hubo boda ni relación. Todo se esfumo.

—¿Alicia tuvo un accidente?—pregunté exaltada.

Mary Ann me miro incrédula dándome a entender que estaba fuera de _"onda",_ pero prosiguió con su relato.

— No. Will Traynor fue quién tuvo el accidente.—contestó lo más seria posible.

Me sorprendí por la inesperada respuesta. Si mi jefe tuvo un accidente, no se notaba. Bueno, debería dejar de estar suponiendo sobre ese día y esperar a que mi compañera de comida soltara toda la información.

—Primero se rumoró que había quedado inválido, luego que había muerto, después que había quedado con secuelas en su cabeza. Ósea, loco.

—¿Por qué no se publico nada de eso en los periódicos?

—Camilla y Steve Traynor se encargaron de que nada de eso saliera a la luz. Muy pocos se enteraron. Ya sabes, para evitar explicaciones.

— Si, entiendo.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Mis ojos estaban puestos en el ordenador que estaba frente de mí. Estaba revisando los últimos pendientes de la campaña hasta que fui interrumpido por una voz tan peculiar que ya me resultaba muy familiar.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, señor Traynor—habló mi asistente haciendo que despegara mis ojos del monitor para verla fijamente.

—Diga.

—Sólo para recodarle que mañana a las 2:00 PM tiene una cita con el fotógrafo de la próxima campaña para cerrar el acuerdo—me dijo desde su lugar.

—Gracias, Clark.

—De nada. Antes de irme ¿Necesita algo más?—me pregunto esperando mi respuesta.

Me quede pensando por unos segundos mientras hacia un escaneo rápido de mis asuntos pendientes.

—No, Clark. Claro que no.—Contesté–—Que descanses.

—Igualmente. Hasta mañana, Señor Traynor.

—Will—dije espontáneamente.

Ella se limitó a mirarme un poco confundida.

—Llámame Will—reafirmé mi comentario.

—Lo intentaré—me mostró una sonrisa, que a mi parecer era encantadora.—Pero por el momento… buenas noches señor Traynor.

Asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza para después perder a la chica de cabello castaño delante de mis ojos para volver mi vista al ordenador.

Pasaron unos quince minutos desde que mi asistente me abandonó dentro de mi oficina. Despegué mi cara del ordenador y me dispusé a cerrar sesión para tomar rumbo a casa. Me levante y ahí estaba ella, Alicia.

—Hola, Will.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunté en un tono seco.

—Me enteré que estaba en la ciudad y que habías vuelto al trabajo—me respondió mientras posaba una de sus manos en su codo desviando su mirada. —Quería saber cómo estabas.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy?—pregunté extendiendo mis manos a la altura de mis codos. —Al grano, Alicia ¿Qué quieres?

—Sigues siendo el mismo insensible de siempre, Wil Traynor. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

—No te creo. Si de insensibles hablamos, tú eres la menos indicada en reclamar—tomé aire— ¿O quieres que te refresque la memoria? —le pregunté en tono amargo.

Alicia levantó su mirada para verme directamente, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar un par de lágrimas que se aproximaban a salir. Pero no me la creí.

—Vengo a arreglar las cosas, Will. Nunca me disté la oportunidad de explicarte cómo se dieron las cosas entre Rupert y yo.

Ahora lo recordaba, por culpa de mis estúpidos celos ese día había perdido muchas cosas, entre ellas mi equilibro en la motocicleta.

—Después del accidente, intenté buscarte, pero ya no estabas.

Alicia intentó acercarse a mí, pero fui más rápido y retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás evitando todo tipo de contacto físico. Ella entendió quedando estática en su lugar.

— ¡Oh, claro! lo olvidaba—dije—Estaba tratando de recuperar nuevamente el movimiento de mis piernas, disculpa si no te avise. —finalicé con el tono más sarcástico posible.

—Solo viene a traerte esto—me dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsa un pequeño sobre blanco. —Es la invitación de mi boda—extendió su mano—En verdad espero que asistas, Will— tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió. — Significaría mucho para mí.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí muy estúpido y al mismo tiempo sensible. Me era difícil aceptarlo, pero las palabras de Alicia parecían totalmente sinceras. No sabía exactamente que me estaba pasando, pero era mejor olvidar el pasado y tratar de vivir el presente. Al fin de todo, pude sobre llevar lo de mi accidente y recuperarme. Decidí actuar y tome el sobre en mi mano.

—No te prometo que pueda asistir—le dije dando unos leves golpecitos a la palma de mi mano con el sobre blanco—Pero trataré—agregué viendo fijamente a Alicia.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, cómo si realmente le alegrará el hecho de que pudiera estar presente el día de su boda.

—En verdad me gustaría—hablo tragando un poco de saliva y borrando con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que resbaló accidentalmente por su mejilla.

No sabía que más decir, estaba confundido y me había quedado en blanco. Alicia notó la incomodidad que sentía qué decidió dar la media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

—Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres muy bien, Will.—Dijo—Te deseo lo mejor. Te lo mereces.

No pude responder a sus comentarios, ya que fue tan rápida su salida que me quede nuevamente solo. Dirigí mis ojos directo al sobre blanco y lo deje encima de mi escritorio. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir de ese lugar, lográndolo con éxito.

 _Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 4**

" **Us before Us"**

—Me alegra que esta vez te hayas decidido acompañarnos, Louisa— confeso Mary Ann.

—Tenía que darme lo oportunidad de conocer el famoso lugar del cual tanto hablas en nuestra hora de almuerzo.

—Aquí nos reunimos para celebrar un asenso, cumpleaños o cualquier tipo de evento que requiera una celebración.

Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Inclusive un divorcio.

La voz de una de las chicas que se encontraban en ese momento en el círculo de amigos, capto mi atención.

—¡Oh!—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios respecto a su último comentario.

—Y bien Louisa—me llamo la voz de Mary Ann—¿Ya reservaste los boletos de avión y de hotel para la semana de moda en Paris?

La pregunta de mi compañera de almuerzo me tomo por sorpresa que por un momento sentí como me atragantaba con mi propia saliva.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí. El jefe a cargo de la compañía, en este caso Will Traynor, y la asistente de este, son los responsables de asistir para representar a la empresa.

—Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que iré a Paris con mi jefe?—pregunté exaltada abriendo mis ojos como platos ante las personas presentes.

—Creo que fue lo que dije—Mary Ann se llevo un trago de su piña colada a los labios para después proceder—Los años anteriores éramos Camilla Traynor y yo las que asistíamos, pero este año serán Will y tú.

No encontré las palabras adecuadas para seguir la conversación. Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió hacer fue beber mi coñac a las rocas lo más rápido posible para procesar nuevamente la información que Mary Ann acababa de decir.

—Así que te recomiendo que mañana mismo te des a la tarea de hacer las reservaciones.

—Claro, eso mismo haré.

Tomé un último sorbo de mi bebida para después levantarme y dirigirme directamente al baño de mujeres. No sin antes hacerle saber a Mary Ann que tenía una urgencia en el baño.

.

.

Cerré el grifo del lavamanos, seque mis manos y me dispuse a salir del cuarto. El lugar me parecía muy familiar, ya que me recordaba las veces que acompañaba a Patrick a su reunión mensual con su grupo de atletismo. ¡Santo dios! era tan aburrido, y estresante a la vez el estar escuchando solamente consejos _fitness_. Pero mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por una voz muy familiar que provenía de la barra del lugar.

—Otra más, Jason.

—Señor Traynor ya ha bebido suficiente por esta noche. Le recomiendo que vaya a su casa.

Mi jefe, el bien vestido, era el dueño de esa voz tan familiar que quede petrificada por un segundo.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? ¿Mi mamá?—preguntó mientras le daba el último sorbo a su bebida para después depositar la copa de un golpe sobre la barra.

El sobrio y distinguido Will Traynor, ya no era para nada eso, se encontraba totalmente en mal estado (para no decir ebrio) que por un momento me desilusione verlo en ese lugar. Dudé por un momento en acercarme y hablarle. No imaginaba cuál sería su reacción, tal vez confirmaría sus sospechas de que soy una entrometida y que me gusta el relajo (no todo el tiempo). Intenté pasar de largo sin verlo pero fallé totalmente, él ya había notado mi presencia.

—Louisa Clark, no sabía que frecuentabas estos lugares—habló entre pausas tratando de tomar una firme postura para ocultar su estado de ebriedad y mostrarme sus perfectos dientes.

—Y yo tampoco sabía que usted sí lo hacía—me defendí espontáneamente.

Pude visualizar como su encantadora sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco de sus labios, que por un breve momento desee que no lo hiciera, ya que aún estando ebrio, su sonrisa era encantadora.

—¿Dónde está mi bebida?—le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra, el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que él tiene razón, Will. Ya has bebido demasiado. Lo puedo notar a kilómetros de distancia.

Will Traynor volteó su mirada rápidamente hacia a mí y volvió a sonreír, cínicamente, como era su costumbre.

—Está bien—dijo—Cómo no puedo beber—dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí—¿Quieres acompañarme a mi departamento, Clark?—agregó tratando de recuperar una respetable postura ante mis ojos.

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa que inclusive pude sentir el ardor en todo mi rostro provocando que me enfureciera lo suficiente como para armarme de valor y poder darle una bofetada, pero recordé que posiblemente estaba hablando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

— Estás muy ebrio—contesté a su pregunta ignorando por completo la original.

—No lo suficiente para no estar cons…—No pudo terminar gracias al vomito espontaneo que produjo que perdiera el equilibro por un momento.

El hombre del otro lado de la barra solo hizo un leve gesto de fastidio por la desafortunada escena que estaba presenciando ente sus ojos. Inmediatamente tome a Will del brazo y lo ayudé a recuperar su postura, respiré profundamente y salimos del lugar.

.

.

Ya estando afuera olvidé por completo que venía en compañía de Mary Ann, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje de texto disculpándome por haberme ido del lugar sin avisar.

—¿Avisando a tu casa que no llegarás a dormir esta noche?

Will se encontraba recargado en su coche con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cabello era un desastre junto con su ropa de vestir en perfecta combinación con esa horrible barba de meses.

—Claro que no—respondí un poco incómoda por la insinuación.

—¿Entonces porque nos vamos?

—Para evitar que sigas bebiendo. Mírate, eres un desastre.

Él solo se limitó a sacar las llaves de su coche para desactivar la alarma y abrir la puerta del conductor. Pero fui más rápida que él y le di un pequeño empujón para que no entrara y tratará de tomar el volante.

—Ni creas que vas a manejar en ese estado—le dije arrebatándole las llaves de su coche—Yo manejo, tú eres el copiloto.

Will Traynor arqueó una ceja y me miró fijamente. Sonrío y se dirigió al otro lado del coche balanceándose un poco y se introdujo en el auto como pudo. Yo por mi parte, di un leve vistazo a todos lados verificando que nadie nos viera, subí al vehículo y encendí el motor.

.

.

" _Photograph"_ sonaba en la radio mientras íbamos en el coche. No era tan escandalosa como pensaba que decidí repetir un pequeño fragmento de la letra. Pero mi inspiración fue interrumpida bruscamente por Will Traynor apagando la radio.

—¡Hey! Era mi parte favorita—dije sin despegar mi vista del trayecto.

—Estúpidas canciones románticas. Me dan urticaria—lo dijo en seco mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto.

Lo miré de soslayo por un momento y solté un leve suspiro.

—¿Qué acaso nunca te has enamorado?—Pregunté sin pensar en la posible respuesta.

Will quedo en silencio por unos minutos, los cuales parecían horas, ya que se estaba creando un ambiente un poco incómodo entre nosotros.

—¿No vas a preguntar quién es?—respondió con otra pegunta en tono neutral.

La pregunta fue un poco confusa para mí, ya que no recordaba que estuviéramos hablando de alguna persona más, que por un momento pensé que yo era la ebria y él era el sobrio.

—No entiendo.

—Su nombre es Alicia y es…—pausó por un momento y aclaró su garganta—era alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Por fin pude entrar en contexto, hablaba sobre la chica de la fotografía que accidentalmente había encontrado en su oficina cuando decidí hacer limpieza por mi cuenta. Quede en silencio tratando de evitar que pasara un amargo momento pero prosiguió.

—Estuvo en mi oficina hace unos días. Me trajo la invitación de su boda —enfatizó la última palabra—¿Puedes crees que desea que asista a su boda con mi mejor ex amigo?—soltó una leve sonrisa con una pizca de sarcasmo en ella.

La confesión por parte de Will Traynor me tomo por sorpresa ¿El amor de su vida y su mejor amigo se iban a casar? Eso sí que debía doler. Ahora entendía su estado de ebriedad. Solamente quería olvidar un poco ese recuerdo amargo.

—¿No vas a preguntar qué paso?—volvió su mirada hacia mí.

Por un momento decidí hacerlo, pero creo que no me haría sentir nada bien el hecho de estar interrogando a mi jefe en su estado de ebriedad para sacar información sobre su vida personal y amorosa. Ya que dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad y Will representaba perfectamente ese dicho.

Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo.

—No tienes porque contarlo—evadí la pregunta original—No es el momento—terminé sin despegar mi vista del trayecto.

Vi de soslayo a Will, el cual quedo un poco sorprendido por mi respuesta. Sonrió y recargó su espalda y cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento. El semáforo dio la luz verde y proseguí.

.

.

Ayudé a Will a bajar del coche y con su brazo rodeo mis hombros, cerré la puerta con la ayuda de mi pie y caminamos balanceándonos de un lado a otro hasta llegar al elevador del edificio. Oprimí el botón y las puertas nos permitieron entrar. Mientras intentaba encontrar la llave correcta de la cerradura de la puerta, recargué a Will en la pared, pero fue inevitable que no resbalara por ella hasta llegar al suelo.

—¡Will!— dije mientras me unía a él en el suelo para ayudarlo a levantarse nuevamente—¡Vamos! Ya estamos en tu departamento.

Entramos al departamento personal de Will Traynor. Encendí la luz del lugar e inmediatamente coloqué a mi jefe en el sofá de la sala principal. Me volví para cerrar la puerta y deje las llaves en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

Di un leve vistazo al lugar personal de Will y me sorprendió el hecho de que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Cada cosa en su lugar. Era simplemente perfecto y sin mal gusto de decoración.

—¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí parada, Clark?—preguntó acomodándose en el sofá soltando un leve suspiro.

—Es lo único que se puede hacer en este lugar—contesté cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

—Sabes que no es lo único que se puede hacer en este lugar—alzó una ceja sonriendo ampliamente—a unos cuantos pasos esta mi habitación ¿Me acompañas?—lo dijo señalando la dirección de su habitación con la mirada.

—Ya basta. Tienes demasiadas copas de alcohol encima de ti—me acerqué a su lugar para verlo a la cara—Es el efecto del alcohol el que habla por ti. Ese no eres tú.

—¿Estás segura?

Ignoré por completo su última pregunta, que lo único inteligente que se cruzó por mi cabeza, fue ayudarlo nuevamente a levantarse para llevarlo a la cama.

—¡Idiota!— salió de mis labios silenciosamente sin que lo escuchara.

Dejé caer el cuerpo de mi jefe sobre su cama y no tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta que había caído boca abajo hasta que escuché que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para darse la media vuelta y poder posar su vista hacia el techo del lugar.

—¡Dios mío!—exclamé llevando mis manos para cubrir mi boca—¡Lo siento mucho!—me acerque los más rápido posible, pero mis pies me traicionaron.

Solamente puede escuchar el leve quejido por parte de Will al caer encima de su estomago y sofocarlo un poco. El pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo ya que mi jefe no reaccionaba.

—¡Will, lo siento mucho!—confesé tomando su rostro entre mis manos— ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Estás bien?

Will Traynor cerró sus ojos por un momento dejando salir a flote su gesto de dolor y falta de aire.

—Clark ¿Podrías… dejar… de… sofocarme?—dijo entre respiraciones cortadas.

Nuevamente estaba sofocando a mi jefe gracias al peso de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Un leve color carmín se reflejó en mis mejillas que inmediatamente removí mi cuerpo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!—dije repetidamente—¡Soy una idiota!—agregué mostrando una leve sonrisa gracias a mis nervios.

Will tomó aire poco a poco hasta recuperarse totalmente. Inclusive llegue a pensar que gracias a mi trabajo de casi cortarle la respiración había recuperado la cordura, pero me equivoqué.

—Estaba lloviendo—captó mi atención—llegue temprano para sorprenderla e invitarla a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más bonitos de la ciudad—seguía tumbado en la cama boca arriba con su vista hacia el techo.

Lo escuché y decidí no interrumpirlo.

—Estaba justo donde tú estás en este momento—continuó tragando un poco de saliva—Me rehusé a creerlo al principio, pero me basto el hecho de ver a mi amigo salir de la ducha y caminar ampliamente por _"nuestro"_ apartamento muy cínicamente—pausó por unos segundos—Esa tarde perdí todo, Clark… hasta el equilibrio en la motocicleta.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Me estaba confesando un amargo y personal momento de su vida que mis nervios salieron mucho más a flote y hablaron por mí.

—No creo que lo hayas perdido todo—dij— Aún sigues siendo guapo. Bueno, lo serías si te arreglaras ese cabello y te rasuraras esa barba.

¡Maldición! Descubrí que no era nada buena en dar consejos y mucho menos uno motivador. Ahora entendía perfectamente cuando Treena nunca acudía a mí para pedir uno. Era terrible.

Will soltó una leve carcajada que me dejo confundida ¿Por qué se reía en un momento de melancolía? Lo miré con cara de amenaza, pero desapareció cuando me tope con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Me gradas, Clark—dijo incorporándose ante la cama para quedar sentado a un lado mío.

—Al menos provoco algo positivo en el famoso Will Traynor—dije— ¿Sigues ebrio?—le pregunté mostrando mi cara de preocupación.

Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

—Gracias a tus intentos de asfixia, ya no más.

Por alguna extraña razón su confesión hizo que dejara salir una sonrisa de oreja a ojera.

—De nada.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos minutos, los cuales me hacían sentir nerviosa, pero divertida a la vez. Will por su parte mantenía su maldita pose de triunfador aunque estuviera pasando por una terrible depresión o por un mal momento al recordar y, obviamente, contarme sobre su horrible capítulo con Alicia.

—Llamaré a un taxi por ti. Ya es tarde—interrumpió nuestro momento.

Di un vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca y salté de la cama.

—Es muy tarde. Mi madre debe estar preocupada. Pensara que fui secuestrada o algo así. Ella es muy exagerada. Ya no me dejará salir sin mandarme supervisión y…

—Sigues fortaleciendo mis creencias de que no dejas de hablar ni por un segundo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no podía enojarme con él, ya que su estúpida y encantadora sonrisa seguía presente.

—Lo siento—dije—Creo que es el momento de irme.

Salí de la habitación de Will Traynor, tomé mi bolso del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta principal, pero Will ya me había alcanzado para despedirse.

—¡Listo! El taxi ya está a la espera por ti—dijo pulsando el botón de terminar llamada de su celular.

—Gracias—dije saliendo de su apartamento para dirigirme al ascensor.

Él sonrió nuevamente mientras apoyaba su nuca en el marco de la puerta y metía las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Te veo por la mañana, Clark—me dijo—No llegues tarde—agregó mientras me daba la media vuelta para ir directamente al elevador.

Alcancé a escuchar que la puerta de su apartamento se cerró de un leve golpe tras de mí. Avancé más de prisa y pude entrar al elevador sin ningún problema.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la Autora (LiLiCo) :** ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Déjenme decirles que estoy extasiada *-* Hace más de dos semanas tuve el enorme placer, alegría y dicha de ver esta exitosa novela en la pantalla grande (y lo escribo con mucho entusiasmo, ya que aún no se estrena en México) en USA este pasado 4 de Junio y la verdad me quede con un excelente sabor de boca.

La adaptación de Jojo Moyes es EXCELENTE (con toda la extensión de la palabra) tanto el reparto como las escenas plasmadas en la película (aunque tengo mis quejas de algunas, pero no les voy arruinar el film con mis spoilers, dejare que ustedes juzguen y compartan conmigo) son muy buenas. Sobre todo porque si apareció la carrera de caballos. (:

Sería capaz de escribir una cuartilla entera sobre esta magnífica película, pero no lo haré. No hasta verla una vez más en pantalla grande en mi país de origen (Ya quiero que sea 23 de Junio).

Por el momento les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi adaptación, la cual escribo con mucho cariño y emoción. Muchas Gracias por sus "reviews". En verdad, lo escribo de todo corazón cuando les digo que son una enorme motivación para seguir. En fin, espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.

Xoxo


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 5**

" **Us before Us"**

 _Will Traynor_

Había olvidado totalmente como lucia mi rostro sin tanto vello facial en y, obviamente, tener el cabello corto me favorecía en absoluto. Mejor dicho, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que decidí olvidarme por completo de cuidar mi imagen personal y apariencia. Sequé lentamente mi barbilla pasando por encima una pequeña toalla. Quedé maravillado al darme cuenta que volvía a ser el mismo que era antes de mi desafortunado accidente. Bueno, debía reconocer que solo lo era físicamente, porque en el interior aún podía sentir las secuelas de esos horribles meses de angustia, enojo y decepción.

Salí del baño y me dirigí directamente a mi guardarropa para decidir que combinaba conmigo ese día. Opté por un traje color gris, sencillo, sin tanto adorno. Di un último vistazo a mi ropa en el espejo y decidí salir de mi apartamento, pero el tono de mi teléfono móvil me distrajo.

—Diga—respondí sin verificar en la pantalla del móvil quién llamaba.

—¡Gracias a Dios!—exclamó la voz de mi madre a través de la línea.

—Tranquila, madre ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Dónde estás, Will? ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Camilla sin disminuir su angustia.

— Bien, madre. Perdón por no avisar que me pasaría la noche en mi departamento—me disculpé mientras emprendía viaje a la sala y tomaba las llaves del coche.

—Muy mal hecho, hijo. Tu hermana y yo estamos muy preocupadas. Creíamos que te había pasado algo.

—Tranquilas. Estoy saliendo rumbo a la oficina—repliqué—¿Qué les parece si las invito a comer para disculparme por angustiarlas?— pregunté cerrando la puerta de mi apartamento para después ir directo al elevador.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, idiota—la voz de Georgina se escuchó a todo pulmón a través del móvil.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

—Ya dejen de pelear—dijo mi madre—Aceptamos encantadas—agregó soltando un leve suspiro.

—No se diga más. Las veo a la hora del almuerzo.

.

.

" _No llegues tarde"_ esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de mi jefe. Cómo buena seguidora de sus palabras decidí correr lo más rápido posible por las calles de Londres. Solamente faltaban cinco cuadras al norte para llegar a mi destino final. Cuando por fin pude llegar, subí al elevador y presioné el boto del último piso mientras recuperaba el aliento poco a poco ignorando a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿Se te hizo tarde?—preguntó la voz de un hombre tras mis espaldas

Giré mi cabeza para toparme de frente al hombre sosteniendo lentamente mi respiración. Para mi mala suerte era mi jefe.

—No, sólo unos según…—no pude terminar mi oración gracias a ese rostro tan atractivo que poseía Will Traynor sin tanto vello en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien. Clark?

Tarde unos leves segundo en reaccionar.

—Sí, yo… Oye… si había un rostro bello debajo de tanto vello—dije normalmente enderezando mi cuerpo a la altura de Will Traynor.

Noté un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de mi jefe, el cual solamente sonrió, como era su costumbre.

—Eso pensé—dijo desviando su mirada.

El sonido del elevador captó mi atención haciendo que me diera la vuelta para salir del lugar seguida por Will.

—Necesito la confirmación de las reservaciones de hotel y avión para la semana de moda en París—dijo adelantando un poco el paso y pasándome de largo directo a su oficina.

—No hay problema—respondí depositando mi abrigo y bolso en la perchero—en un rato más las tiene encima de su escritorio—agregué sentándome en mi silla para empezar el papeleo.

Will cerró la puerta de su oficina sin previo aviso.

.

.

Hice las reservaciones para dentro de tres meses en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de París. Aún no podía creerlo. Yo, Louisa Clark, iría a la semana de la moda de este año. La emoción invadió mi cuerpo, pero se vino abajo cuando recordé que no iría sola. También asistirías mi Jefe, Will Traynor. Más bien yo era la que sobraba en esa semana, pero como es parte de mi trabajo, tendré que asistir.

Mandé toda la información a la impresora, tomé las hojas en mis manos y me dirigí a la oficina de Will Traynor. Di unos leves toques a la puerta esperando repuesta. Un _adelante_ se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y entre en silencio, ya que mi jefe se encontraba haciendo una llamada telefónica en un perfecto francés que ni yo misma podría dominar en mil años de estudio. Y eso que había llevado francés los últimos tres años de bachillerato. Mientras mi jefe seguía en su llamada decidí acercarme hasta depositar la confirmación de las reservaciones en su escritorio. Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando concluyó la llamada.

—Clark— dijo suavemente.

Me detuve un segundo y di la media vuelta para quedar de frente.

—Dígame, Señor Traynor.

—Hace unos minutos recibí la cancelación por parte de mi madre y hermana para almorzar… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?—preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No pude contestar rápidamente ya que aun seguía procesando la pregunta que había hecho hace unos momentos.

—Llamando a la tierra a Clark—dijo.

Regresé al mundo real y reaccioné lo más tranquila posible mostrando mis dientes.

—Claro. Pero no iremos a ninguno de tus restaurantes o lugares lujosos —Will arqueó una ceja—Déjame llevarte a un lugar más sencillo y cómodo—terminé de decir jugando con mis dedos en señal de nervios.

Mi jefe regreso a su estado neutral que provocó una clase de miedo en mí, ya que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y mostrarme esa encantadora sonrisa adornada con unos pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

—Está bien—salió de sus labios haciendo que me relajara un poco.

.

.

" _Bienvenidos a The Buttered Bun"_

Era la frase que se formaba en la entrada principal del establecimiento en el cual habíamos entrado Will y yo a sentarnos en una de sus mesas cercanas a la segunda ventana principal del lugar. La mesera del lugar se acercó a nosotros dándonos la bienvenida y procediendo a tomar nuestra orden. Yo por mi parte, siempre ordenaba lo mismo: Un Club sándwich con papas a la francesa y una enorme malteada de chocolate. Will por su parte se limitó a ordenar una hamburguesa sencilla acompañándola de una malteada de Vainilla.

—¡Es verdad, Clark! No había probado una hamburguesa tan buena— dijo Will sonriendo—y mucho menos de muy bajo precio—agregó dándole un gran sorbo a su malteada hasta no dejar ni una sola gota de rastro.

Observé la alegría y asombro que expresaban los ojos de mi Jefe, que sólo me limite a sonreír mientras terminaba mi malteada de chocolate.

—Y espera a probar el postre—dije depositando mi bebida sobre la mesa.

Will Traynor abrió mucho más los ojos y mostró sus dientes en señal de que realmente le agradaba la idea. Sonreí para misma y le indiqué a la mesera de una forma muy amable que nos proporcionara el postre: Pastelillo de queso con chocolate.

—Bien, digamos que Treena siempre fue la favorita de papá y mamá— dije desviando mi vista hacia la enorme ventana que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros.

Por alguna extraña razón terminamos hablando de mi familia cómo si realmente a mi jefe le importara saber más sobre mí.

—Conociéndote. Entiendo perfectamente a tus padres—mencionó Will captando mi atención nuevamente—Hablas mucho. Te aseguro que no los dejabas hacer nada—agregó apuntándome con su tenedor—¿Me equivoco?

—¡Oye! Al menos yo trato de ser sociable iniciando la conversación— dije frunciendo mi ceño en señal de enojo—No como _"otros"_ que se les necesita sacar las palabras para que socialicen o necesitan estar ebrios para entablar una conversación.

Will sonrió cínicamente como si disfrutara mi molestia y le encantara que lo insultará de alguna manera.

—¿Te refieres a lo de anoche?—preguntó en tono muy serio.

Para ser honesta no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante ello. Tal vez y al final de todo mí jefe tenía toda la razón en el hecho de que hablo demasiado y este era exactamente el momento adecuado para confirmarlo.

—Solamente soy reservado—habló introduciendo un trozo de pastel a su boca mirándome fijamente.

—Pues anoche no me lo parecías tanto—dije rápidamente.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento mirándonos fijamente hasta que la voz de la mesera nos interrumpió.

—Aquí tienen la cuenta, chicos. Gracias por visitarnos. Que tengan un buen día—lo dijo casi automáticamente depositando una pequeña tablilla sobre la mesa.

Will Traynor pagó la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la salida. Mi jefe se adelanto por unos segundos, estaba a punto de partir cuando una voz familiar me detuvo.

—Louisa, me agrada el nuevo chico que traes. No es como Patrick—dijo Frank con su voz ronca tras la barra.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no es mi chico nuevo. Es mi jefe—le confirmé a Frank elevando un poco la voz para que todos escucharan.

—Si, como digas.

Salí lo más rápido posible hasta toparme de frente a mi jefe, el cual se encontraba recargado sobre su coche con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Patrick?—me preguntó alzando una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

Quedé petrificada por un momento sintiendo como mi respiración se cortaba poco a poco en señal de nerviosismo total.

—¿Qué más alcanzaste a escuchar?—repliqué asustada como era de costumbre.

 _Por favor Dios que no haya escuchado que … pensé para mí misma._

—Lo suficiente para saber que me consideran tu chico nuevo—dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Sentí un ardor invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, especialmente mi cara. Sentía que me quemaba de vergüenza por dentro y creo que mi jefe también lo noto.

—Lo siento mucho—dije inclinando mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Tranquila, Clark—lo dijo tan suavemente que en verdad me hizo relajarme un poco—Te perdono si me cuentas quien es Patrick—agregó mi jefe haciendo que alzará mi cabeza rápidamente y abriera mis ojos como platos.

—Yo… él… Patrick—no pude terminar ya que Will me interrumpió drásticamente.

—Solo bromeaba, Clark—dijo soltando una leve carcajada.

Entrecerré mis ojos en señal de fastidio para después unirme a él sonriendo levemente.

—No cabe duda que eres muy inocente, Clark—dijo Will Traynor—Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Me ayudó a introducirme en el coche para después dirigirnos a la oficina y poder terminar el día de trabajo.

.

.

Las últimas horas de trabajo habían transcurrido tan lentamente que había olvidado por completo que día era. Teníamos más de tres horas en la sala de juntas del corporativo tratando de ordenar los últimos reportes de ventas, distribuciones, nueva mercancía, etc. de la compañía. Para ser honesta jamás me hubiera imaginado la enorme presencia que tiene "Traynor's High Fashion" en la industria de la moda.

—El año pasado se alcanzo la meta de distribuciones en el mercado—habló Will mientras daba un vistazo a los informes sin posar su vista en mí.

Por mi parte me dediqué a escribir todo en mi libreta para después poder transcribirlo a la computadora.

—Pero las cifras no coinciden—lo dijo seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Me permite darle un vistazo?—pregunté depositando la libreta encima de mi regazo.

Will me miró un poco confundido, pero accedió amablemente entregándome el informe.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras me dedicaba a analizar el informe cuando de repente encontré el error.

—Aquí esta—dije tranquilamente—No hay concordancia en las cifras porque los informes no fueron actualizados en estos últimos meses con el valor actual del Dólar—continué explicando a mi jefe—Recuerde que el mayor comprador del mercado de la moda es Estados Unidos y últimamente su moneda a aumentado radicalmente provocando la devaluación de la moneda mexicana y posiblemente el euro.

Mi jefe quedo en silencio unos minutos tratando de analizar y procesar lo que acabado de explicarle sobre el informe. Dejo los reportes sobre la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y los poso debajo de su mentón mirándome fijamente.

—¿Estás segura que quieres estudiar moda, Clark?

—¿Por qué se sorprende?—repliqué quitándome mis anteojos pasando saliva lentamente.

—Digamos que tu _"estilo"_ dice todo lo contrario—contestó recargando su espalda en la silla y posando sus manos detrás de su nuca—Por lo contrario creo que serías una excelente estudiante de finanzas.

—Digamos que el hecho de ser tatuador no significa que debas de llevar uno sobre tu piel para demostrar que lo eres—lo dije tranquilamente.

Will Traynor soltó una leve carcajada para después reincorporase en su asiento y mostrarme su perfecta dentadura, cómo era característico de él.

—Clark, dos. Will, cero.

Continuó analizando los informes mientras anotaba todo lo que me indicaba mi jefe. Después de un par de horas habíamos avanzado un 80% del trabajo que decidimos parar para ir a descansar a nuestras casas no sin antes ordenar todo el papeo que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Terminé de recopilar todos los informes que se encontraban sobre la mensa de la sala de juntas. Los tomé entre mis manos y salí del lugar rumbo a mi escritorio. Una vez que llegue a mi destino los deje encima del escritorio. Tomé asiento y posé mi dedo índice y pulgar entre mi ceño.

— Hola, Louisa.

Una voz femenina hizo que elevaré mi vista para toparme con la estúpida de Beatriz frente a mí sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—pregunté arrastrando las últimas palabras entre dientes mientras me ponía de pie.

—Tú en nada, pero tu jefe me puede ayudar mucho esta noche— respondió enfatizando las últimas tres palabras.

La puerta de la oficina de Will Traynor se abrió rápidamente que capté mi atención por completo mientras se acomodaba el saco de vestir.

—¡Hey, Honey Moon! ¿Listo para esta noche?

Beatriz se lanzó encima de Will cómo una Leona tratando de atrapar a su presa. Él por su parte se limitó a recibir su abrazo mientras le devolvía el saludo.

—Este… sí, claro… ahm… Clark—empezó a hablar Will entre pausas tratando de evitar mi mirada.

—No se preocupe, Señor Traynor. Lo veo mañana—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios ante mi posible rabia de sólo ver a esa alardeando la influencia que tiene sobre mi jefe.

—Bueno. Que descanses, Louisa—dijo Beatriz guiñándome un ojo y tomaba a Will del brazo para guiarlo al elevador.

Los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Tomé asiento nuevamente en mi lugar y cubrí mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos. Después de unos minutos decidí llamar un taxi.

.

.

Pagué cinco euros al conductor del taxi, el cual me dejo justamente fuera de mi casa. Bajé del auto y me dirigí directamente a la puerta principal de la casa de mis padres.

Giré la perilla y cerré la puerta tras de mí depositando mi bolso en el perchero de la entrada principal junto con mi saco para después toparme con Treena en la cocina.

—¡Hey, Lou! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—me preguntó mi hermana despegando su vista del libro que tenia frente a ella.

Di unos pasos hacia ella y le deposité un beso en la cabeza y después tome asiento.

—Bien—dije sin ánimos de seguir hablando.

—¡Yey! Que animada estás—dijo sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos encima de la mesa.

—No es eso… es solo—no pude terminar ya que la simple razón de pensar en que Will y esa Betty Moo estaban juntos, me revolvía el estomago.

—¿Louisa?—volvió a llamarme Treena—¿Te hicieron algo?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Treena y le sonreí.

—No, es solo que estoy cansada. No te preocupes—mentí.

—O.K Mama dejo un sándwich en la nevera para que cenaras—me dijo mientras volvía a sus asuntos.

—Gracias, pero no me apetece cenar.

Me levanté del lugar y emprendí viaje a las escaleras para ir a mi dormitorio.

—¿Todo bien?—volvió a insistir la voz de mi hermana menor antes de que pudiera abandonar por completo el lugar.

—Si—fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio tras de mí. Tome mi reproductor MP3 en mis manos, lo encendí y me coloqué los audífonos a todo volumen mientras me recostaba en mi cama volteando hacia el techo hasta que me quede dormida por completo.

.

.

Me percaté de inmediato que Mary Ann estaba diciéndome algo, ya que sus labios se movían, pero realmente no la estaba escuchando y mucho menos le estaba poniendo atención. Lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era la imagen de la estúpida de Beatriz con mi jefe en la cama.

—Así que le dije. "Oye, idiota ¿Crees que soy una cualqui…"—se detuvo por un momento—Louisa ¿Me estas escuchando?—me preguntó chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi ojos.

—Sí… le dijiste que no eras una zorra. Bien por ti—inmediatamente regresando a escena.

—¿Qué?

—Perdón, Mary Ann. Últimamente estoy un poco distraída—repliqué posando mi dedo índice en la cabeza y sonriendo para mostrar mis dientes.

—Más bien diría que estás en tus días de demencia—dijo con cara de preocupación para después llevarse un trozo de pan tostado a la boca.

Después de unos minutos de procesar y alejar mi mente en otro lado, decidí emprender una conversación decente con Mary Ann, pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando vi entrar a la estúpida de Beatriz muy sonriente por el pasillo de la cafetería.

—Hola, panquesitos ¿Aún engordando para el castin?

Beatriz se poso delante de nosotras y sonrió ampliamente, lo cual hizo que se me revolviera el estomago (otra vez).

—Y tú ¿Aún si poder bajar esas libras de más?—contraatacó Mary Ann con cara de satisfacción

—Tranquila, no vengo a molestarte a ti—lo dijo mirándome directamente —puedes seguir comiendo, querida.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Beatriz?—pregunté desafiante.

—Sólo para avisarte que canceles todas las citas de Will por el resto de la tarde—dijo posando sus manos a la altura de la cadera—ya que la pasara conmigo en mi apartamento—terminó de decir sonriendo ampliamente.

Las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron como un puñado de alfilerazos en la piel. Respiré profundo y me armé de valor para contestar lo más tranquila posible.

—Lo siento, pero hasta no oírlo de la boca de mi jefe hare caso omiso a tu petición, querida—repliqué tranquilamente sonriendo ante su cara.

Pude visualizar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de la rabia ante mi respuesta, pero sólo se limitó a sonreí más ampliamente mientras recargaba las palmas de sus manos en la mesa acercándose un poco para quedar a la misma altura en la que me encontraba.

—Lo siento, querida. Olvida que solo para eso le sirves a Will para obedecer como un perrito faldero ante su llamado.

Descaradamente Beatriz me mostró sus dientes.

—Por cuestiones de trabajo él siempre va a necesitar de mí—dije seriamente—pero a ti sólo te necesita cuando quiere follar… eso querida, lo puede conseguir donde sea—proseguí manteniendo mi cara dura—no te sientas tan única y especial.

—¿De dónde más lo va conseguir? ¿De ti?—preguntó nuevamente sonriente.

—Tengo que ser obediente y eficiente en todos los sentidos con mi jefe —respondí sonriendo mientras elevaba una ceja en señal de satisfacción.

Beatriz se enderezó de golpe, estiró los brazos y dejó de sonreír para apretar los labios sin apartar su vista de mí, pero no fue capaz de proseguir insultándome, ya que emprendió viaje a la salida del lugar.

Estaba tan concentrada en seguir a Beatriz hasta que desapareciera de mi vista, que no percaté que todo el mundo me miraba en la sala, hasta que la voz de mi compañera de almuerzo habló.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Louisa?—preguntó Mary Ann recargándose sobre la mesa mirándome—¿Enserio estás follando con tu jefe Will Traynor?.

—Claro que no—respondí resoplando mientras me recostaba encima de la mesa—Sólo lo insinué para molestar a la pesada de Beatriz.

—Pues déjame decirte que ella lo tomo muy personal.

—¿No me digas?—volteé a ver a Mary Ann hacia arriba.

—Tenemos que celebrar esto esta noche—dijo entusiasmada—Vamos a bailar al Delux.

— ¿Delux?

—¡Ay! Louisa debes de salir más, pero no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo.

Volví a recargar mi cara en la mesa en señal de arrepentimiento por insinuarle a Beatriz que dormía con mi jefe. Dios me salve que esto no llegue a los odios de Will. Si no, soy chica sin empleo, nuevamente.

 _Continuará…_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 6**

" **Us before Us"**

Habían pasado varios días desde que la estúpida de Beatriz presumía su supuesta relación con Will en los pasillos de Traynor's High Fashion. No sé cómo podía concentrarme con tanto alboroto a mí alrededor. Bueno debía reconocer que lo que hiciera mi jefe con su tiempo y trasero no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Más bien no debía de sentirme mal por el simple hecho de imaginarme a ese par juntos.

—¿Louisa Clark?

Escuché que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, pero el sonido de su voz me parecía tan lejos que no me dejaba concentrar en lo absoluto.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Volvió a llamar la voz haciendo que reaccionará a su llamado. Fijé mi vista hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz sólo para confirmar quien me llamaba.

—Señora Traynor—dije levantándome rápidamente de mi lugar respirando lentamente.

Camilla Traynor me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo mostrando una cara de total confusión ante mi reacción. De alguna extraña razón me sentí nuevamente siendo entrevistada por la dueña de la empresa a la cual le solicitaba empleo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, absolutamente. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?—pregunté soltando levemente mi respiración.

—¿Se encuentra mi hijo?

—Lo siento señora Traynor por el momento se encuentra almorzando con el señor Nathan —dije—Creo que no debe de tardar mucho en regresar.

—Bien. Esperaré en la oficina.

Sin más interacción entre nosotras Camilla caminó hacia la oficina de su hijo y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

—¡Diablos, amigo!—exclamó Nathan—Sigues siendo el mismo rompecorazones de siempre.

Nathan soltó una leve carcajada que se pudo escuchar por todo el restaurante en el cual nos encontrábamos comiendo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, hermano—me lleve un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Sí, claro. Pues déjame informarte que la pelirroja de la barra no ha dejado de intentar de obtener tu atención.

De alguna forma tenía que admitir que me encantaba ser el centro de atención (aún) entre el mundo de las mujeres.

—No me había percatado de ello—mentí por un momento.

Quedamos en silencio por unos leves segundos.

—Me enteré que Alicia se va a casar con Rupert—dijo Nathan— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso, Will?

—Digamos que tengo mi mente en otros asuntos—respondí llevándome un trago de vino a los labios mientras esperaba la reacción de mi compañero de almuerzo.

Nathan sólo sonrió dando su total aprobación a mi comentario. Le agradaba totalmente que siguiera siendo el mismo Casanova de siempre.

—¿La conozco?—preguntó.

—Nada serio, únicamente para pasarla bien un rato—respondí sonriente—No está en mis planes algo formal—finalicé dirigiendo mi vista hacia la chica que no dejaba de coquetear desde la barra elevando mi copa para después beber un poco.

Pude visualizar que Nathan no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente ante mis acciones de ese momento.

—Ese es el Will Traynor que conozco—dijo volteando a ver a la chica de la barra, la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a mí dejándome salir de pequeño cuarto de metal. Para mi sorpresa Clark no se encontraba en su lugar. Di un vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca y pude confirmar que ya no era hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la oficina y abrí la puerta de golpe para toparme de frente a mi madre y por su puesto a Clark.

—Hijo. Me alegra que hayas llegado—habló la voz de mi madre, la cual por una extraña razón se encontraba en el suelo junto a Clark con un montón de imágenes de la nueva colección esparcidas por todo el lugar.

—¿Me perdí de algo?—pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Louisa y yo estamos intercambiando opiniones—se sacudió las palmas de las manos— Para la pasarela que se llevara a cabo el próximo mes en beneficencia de los niños con cáncer ¿No lo habías olvidado, Verdad?—preguntó la voz de mi madre un poco inquieta.

—No, claro que no—mentí, ya que si lo había olvidado por completo.

—Qué bueno que lo tengas presente. Recuerda que lo hacemos todo los años sin faltar uno—se levantó de su lugar sacudiendo su falda.

—¿Ya terminaron?

—¡Claro que no! Este es tu trabajo. Yo sólo vine a darle un vistazo—dijo mi madre tomando su bolso del escritorio—Además Louisa es muy buena en esto. Ella te puede asesorar muy bien—lo dijo avanzado a la puerta principal de la oficina—No me equivoque al contratarla—agregó mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta dejándonos solos en la oficina.

Clark por su parte no había dicho ni una sóla palabra desde que había llegado a la oficina, lo cual para mí era muy extraño, ya que ella nunca dejaba de hablar. Volteé a verla e inmediatamente se me cortó la respiración por un momento y no era para menos, ya que Clark se encontraba sobre sus rodillas apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo mientras revisaba las fotografías de la colección para la pasarela de beneficencia. Por alguna extraña razón verla de ese modo no me parecía tan indiferente, al contrario debía admitir que aunque Louisa Clark no era la mejor representación de una chica Bond, esas curvas que poseía la hacían ser atractiva a la vista de cualquier macho.

—Señor Traynor.

La peculiar voz de Clark hizo que reaccionará ante su llamado.

—¿Clark?—dije en voz baja.

—¿Está usted bien?—preguntó mientras se ponía sobre sus rodillas apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

—Sí, perfecto—mentí mientras pasaba un poco de saliva.

—¿Le importa si proseguimos?—me preguntó tomando las fotografías entre sus manos —No quiero llegar tarde a mi casa—agregó colocando sus gafas sobre sus ojos.

—Claro, yo tampoco—respondí un poco inquieto.

Mientras Louisa Clark hablaba y me daba todo tipo de consejos para la preparación del evento de caridad, no podía borrar de mi memoria la posición en la cual la encontré cuando mi madre nos dejo en la oficina.

 _¡Diablos, Will Traynor! ¿En que estas pensando?_

—Aquí tiene Señor Traynor.

Clark me entregó una taza de café negro para relajarme un poco, ya que llevábamos varias horas intentando avanzar en la organización.

—Gracias, Clark—agradecí el pequeño gesto dándole un leve trago a la bebida.

—Básicamente eso sería todo—habló Clark—Sólo faltaría entregar las invitaciones para el evento. Yo me encargo de eso.

Enfoqué mi vista hacia ella y ahí estaba esa torpe, pero encantadora sonrisa que sólo ella podía poseer.

—Debo admitirlo, Clark—dije haciendo una mueca de resignación—Eres buena en esto de la moda—finalicé mostrando una torpe sonrisa de vergüenza.

— Will, 0. Clark, 3.

No pude evitar echarme a reír cuando escuché esas palabras.

—Lo disfrutas ¿Verdad?—le pregunté recargando mi espalda en el escritorio.

—Me agrada el hecho de que las personas reconozcan mis esfuerzos en lo que me gusta hacer—respondió mostrándome sus dientes—¿A poco tú no tiene algo que te encanta hacer?—preguntó llevándose un sorbo de café a sus labios.

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Tenía bastante tiempo que no me ponía a pensar en ello. Realmente me encantaba hacer con mucho entusiasmo mis actividades ante de accidente.

— Sí… lo hacía— repliqué soltando un leve suspiro.

—¿Qué te impide hacerlo de nuevo?

Alcé la vista para ver de frente a Clark, la cual estaba justo frente a mí (aún seguíamos en el piso entre el montón de fotos).

—Ya no es lo mismo—respondí en tono neutro.

Por un instante Clark borró totalmente su sonrisa del rostro para mostrarme un cara seria y dura, como si estuviera desilusionada o enojada al mismo tiempo.

—No veo ningún impedimento físico por parte tuya como para no intentarlo nuevamente —soltó de golpe.

La observé por unos minutos más antes de bajar la mirada hacia las fotografías que cubrían la mayor parte del suelo, ya que no se me ocurría una buena excusa para justificar mi falta de motivación.

—Will… ¿Qué paso realmente después de tu accidente?—preguntó mientras podía percibir como le temblaba la voz.

Quedé en silencio por unos momentos al escuchar que por primera vez me llamaba por mi nombre de pila y no por mi apellido.

—Yo… intenté suicidarme al enterarme que posiblemente ya no podría moverme como antes—respondí entrecerrando mis puños en señal de impotencia por no poder defenderme ante Clark con un argumento válido que justificará mis intentos de desaparecer.

No encontré una explicación razonable al hecho de que cada vez que me encontraba cerca de ella me sentía tan bien como para confesarme totalmente sin miedo a ser juzgando drásticamente y duramente por mis actos.

—Will, 1. Clark, 3.

Me relajé un poco para después sorprenderme por su comentario.

—¿No vas a criticarme por mi acto de cobardía?—pregunté poniendo mi cara dura ante ella.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo—respondió seriamente—Solamente puedo darte un punto a favor por ser sincero conmigo por primera vez—dijo sonriendo—Además vale mucho más por qué no estás ebrio—agregó mostrándome sus dientes.

—Tal vez nunca lo estuve.

Pude visualizar como su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca de asombro ante mi comentario anterior.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Clark volviendo a su estado normal de hiperactividad—Hace unos días te mostré un lugar que a mí me encanta—se acercó a mi apoyándose sobre sus rodillas—Es tu turno de mostrarme alguno que a ti te encante—finalizó dejando la taza de café encima del escritorio esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos! Comparte conmigo uno de tus pasatiempos o lugares—dijo emocionada— Estoy abierta a lo que quieras hacer esta noche.

Su comentario hizo que arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión. Clark por su parte se percato de inmediato que la última frase era una invitación abierta a lo que sea.

—¿Segura, Clark?

—No me malinterpretes, Will. A veces soy muy torpe y distraída que no soy muy consciente de lo que digo—se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nervios.

Esa mueca provocó que nuevamente mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo ¡Oh, Dios! me parecía tan tierna e inocente que no pude evitar retirarme inmediatamente de su lado para evitar una tontería por mi parte.

—¿Dije algo malo?–—preguntó la voz de Clark desde abajo.

—No… no… es sólo que necesito ir al baño. Vuelvo enseguida—lo dije tan rápido que solo pude notar la expresión de confusión en su rostro antes de dejarla sola en la oficina.

Deje caer un poco de agua en las palmas de mis manos para después esparcirla por todo mi rostro. Tomé un poco de papel para secar mi rostro y poder sacar mi móvil para hacer rápidamente una llamada.

—Es Will Traynor.

.

.

Desde hace un par de horas mi jefe se estaba comportando muy extraño. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero me estaba preocupando. Todo eso me daba vueltas por la cabeza mientras terminaba de recoger todo lo que estaba en el piso y me disponía a salir de la oficina rumbo a mi escritorio, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a mi jefe.

—Listo—dijo esquivándome para tomar su saco de la silla.

—Perdón. No entiendo—repliqué sosteniendo las fotografías entre mis brazos.

—Te voy a compartir uno de mis lugares favoritos—sonrió ampliamente.

Por un momento quede en shock ¿Realmente Will Traynor me estaba invitando a realizar unas de sus actividades favoritas? Pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Louisa Clark?

—Encantada. Solamente déjeme guardar bien estos documentos—respondí sonriendo.

Salí de la oficina de mi jefe lo más rápido posible. Guardé todo lo que traía en mis manos. Revisó un poco mi maquillaje y retoqué mis labios.

—¡Hola, Perrito faldero! ¿Se encuentra Will?—preguntó la voz de una mujer que la verdad no era de mi agrado.

—¡Betty Moo!—dije sonriendo mientras guardaba mi bolsa de cosméticos.

—Por lo que veo estas retocando tu maquillaje—dijo mostrándome sus perfecta dentadura—¿Acaso Charles Chaplin acepto salir contigo?—preguntó burlándose.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas porque no fue él—respondí mostrando mí amplia sonrisa —Fue mi jefe el que me invito a salir—dije mostrando mi cara de satisfacción.

—Eres una mentirosa. No te creo nada, querida—replicó enfurecida—Esta noche ya tenemos planes.

—Nos vamos, Clark.

La voz de Will Traynor hizo que Beatriz se diera la media vuelta de golpe y se topara con él de frente.

—¡Honey Moon! ¿Cómo que te vas con esta?—preguntó acercándose rápidamente a Will —Ya teníamos planes esta noche ¿Lo recuerdas?—puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Will por su parte negó con la cabeza un par de veces y soltó un leve suspiro mientras volvía a verla a los ojos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Cariño—dijo Will—Teníamos planes—le guiñó un ojo, y pude notar a kilómetros lo furiosa que estaba Beatriz.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Beatriz. Ya cambié mis planes por esta noche. Yo te llamo—le dijo esquivándola para dirigirse al elevador invitándome a seguirlo.

Por una parte me dio una gran satisfacción presenciar como la estúpida de Beatriz era rechazada por Will Traynor pero por otra creo que lo que le dije era cierto, él sólo se interesaba por ella por una necesidad.

—Nos vamos, Clark.

—¡Claro!

Entramos al elevador y dejamos que nos guiara hasta el primer piso del edificio.

.

.

—¿Estás loco, Will Traynor?—exclamé lo más alto posible para que pudiera escucharme.

—Fuiste muy clara, Clark. Te estoy compartiendo uno de mis lugares y pasatiempos favoritos—respondió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

—Lo fui, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea que esto fuera uno.

Will Traynor se encontraba recargado sobre un Mustang del año modificado. Nos encontrábamos en una pista de carreras.

—¡Vamos, Clark! ¿Acaso no me dijiste que estabas abierta a cualquier situación?—dijo mi jefe haciendo una seña de comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

—¿Tú crees que con tus antecedentes de conducir cualquier vehículo—imité su seña de comillas al aire—me voy a subir encantada contigo en eso?—finalicé haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras entraba en pánico (como era mi costumbre hacerlo cuando me encontraba totalmente nerviosa).

Will por su parte soltó una carcajada que se pudo escuchar por todo el estadio. Se despego del auto y empezó a ponerse todo el equipo y vestimenta de seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes negarte a algo que no has probado, Clark?—preguntó terminando de ponerse el ultimo guante en su mano derecha.

Por alguna extraña razón Will tenía toda la razón. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo así. Vaya, tenía que reconocer que si no fuera por él jamás la tendría. Inhalé un poco de aire para tratar de relajarme y pensar muy bien las cosas.

—Está bien. Lo haré—dije lo más tranquila posible.

Will volteó a verme y sonrió ampliamente mientras me entregaba un casco de protección.

—Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Ante sus últimas palabras sólo pude mostrar mi cara de palo mezclada con un poco de estrés. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa. Solamente le rogaba a Dios que nada malo pasara.

—OK—dije soltando lentamente mi respiración mientras me introducía en el auto.

Inmediatamente Will se puso su casco de protección y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, no sin antes indicarme que me pusiera el mío.

—¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí sin supervisión?—pregunté totalmente relajada.

—El dueño es un viejo amigo de la universidad—respondió encendiendo el auto— ¿Lista?

— Si te digo que no ¿Puedo confiar en que no apretaras el acc…?

No pude terminar mi pregunta gracias a que Will hizo todo lo contrarió. Apretó el acelerador como si de eso dependiera su vida. No pude evitar omitir mi grito de desesperación ante la situación. Will por su parte estaba muy emocionado con la velocidad que estaba tomando.

—Cuidado con el obstáculo—dije señalando con mi dedo mientras me cubría los ojos.

Sólo pude sentir como el auto se movió bruscamente evitándolo.

—¡Relájate, Clark! Ya puedes descubrir tus ojos—dijo Will sin despegar su vista de la autopista.

Ilusamente hice caso a su comentario de que estábamos a salvo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir mis ojos, toparme directamente con los palcos del estadio.

—¡Mentiroso, vamos a estrellarnos!—grité.

—No, no lo haremos—dijo Will tomando una curva evitando el impacto.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos ante el susto. Moderé mi respiración, me volví a relajar y empecé a reír como loca sin control haciendo que mi jefe entrara en total confusión ante mi comportamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Clark?

—No, no lo estoy—respondí entre carcajadas—La verdad no lo sé. Por alguna extraña razón me gusta sentir la adrenalina por la velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy asustada ¿Eso es normal?

Will Traynor hecho hacia atrás su cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Eso es totalmente normal, Clark. Te estás dando la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo.

Volteé a verlo mostrándole mis dientes en señal de estar disfrutando el momento. Apreté los listones del cinturón de seguridad con mis manos y me eché a reír inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Después de unos minutos ya estábamos en territorio.

—Eso fue increíble—dije saliendo del auto para mirar a Will, el cual se encontraba quitándose el casco para sonreírme.

—Este… Clark… es solo uno de mis más leves pasatiempos—explicó sutilmente entre pausas quitándose los guantes.

—¿Acaso hay otros más extremos que estos?—pregunté ingenuamente esperando respuesta.

—Digamos que el nadar con tiburones es adrenalina pura—respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al escuchar la palabra tiburones mi piel se puso de gallina, ya que no eras mis animales favoritos. Siempre que exhibían la película de "Jaw" por la televisión tenía que verla acompañada de mi madre o Treena.

—¡Estás loco, Will Traynor!—dije en un tono neutral—pero me agrada—agregué sonriendo ampliamente.

Will por su parte empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección y me sonrió para después soltar un leve suspiro.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos

—¿A dónde?—me atreví a preguntar entre pausas mientras pasaba un poco de saliva por mi garganta en señal de nervios por la posible respuesta.

—A tu casa, Clark—dijo confundido—Ya es tarde—agregó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Por un segundo mi respiración se modero en lo absoluto. Debía admitir que por una parte me hubiera gustado escuchar otra sugerencia de lugar, ya que tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma: Mi jefe no me era indiferente después de todo y su cinismo, pero doy gracias a Dios que no lo hizo.

—Sí, claro—dije entre risas—No debo hacer esperar a mi madre.

.

.

—Muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa—dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad— pero no era necesario—agregué mirando a Will a los ojos.

—No me perdonaría a mi mismo si te llegara a pasar algo, Clark—replicó en un tono serio —Además fui yo el que te raptó por esta noche—agregó apagando el motor del auto— Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti—finalizó recargando su nuca en el apoyo del asiento del conductor.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, ya que me encontraba muy relajada en compañía de Will, al menos cuando no se encontraba detrás del volante de un maldito carro de carreras y en una pista llena de obstáculos.

—Me alegra que intentaras nuevamente hacer lo que te gustaba—solté sin aviso—Y más que lo hayas compartico conmigo.

—Y a mí que me hayas persuadido para hacerlo—dijo sonriendo—algo más en lo que eres muy buena.

—¿Y cómo diablos crees que conseguí el empleo?—pregunté haciendo una mueca entre confusión y diversión.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—respondió sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—Pero me alegró que lo hayas hecho.

Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa. De alguna forma él disfrutaba de mi compañía como yo disfrutaba la de él.

—Te lo dejo de tarea, Will Traynor—dije mientras abría la puerta del auto para bajarme y dirigirme a la entrada de mi casa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Clark—gritó Will encendiendo el motor.

Me detuve por un segundo, volteé a verlo y le sonreí como estúpida, no sin antes hacer una señal de adiós con mi mano derecha para después entrar a mi casa y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

 _Continuará…_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Us before Us"**

Las luces del salón y decoración habían sido un éxito total entre los invitados del evento para recaudar fondo en beneficencia a los niños con cáncer que cada año realizaba la compañía encabezada por Will Traynor. Pude notar por un segundo que Camilla Traynor estaba muy satisfecha con mi trabajo ya que su amplia sonrisa la delataba cada vez que recibía y saludaba a sus invitados.

—Ya deja de tomar—me dijo Mary Ann tratando de quitar un vaso con piña colada de mis manos—Te necesito sobria para manejar esto.

—¿De qué hablas? Esto es solo piña colada—dije muy segura de mi misma

—¿Y cuál crees que es su ingrediente secreto? —lo dijo formando unas comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

—Piña—dije cien por ciento segura de mi respuesta mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

Mary Ann soltó una leve carcajada acompañada con una expresión de confusión por mi respuesta ilusa.

—Alcohol—soltó de golpe mirándome fijamente.

Abrí mis ojos en señal de susto, ya que no recordaba cuantas piñas coladas llevaba encima desde que había comenzado el evento. ¡Dios mío! De un momento a otro comencé a sentirme un poco mareada.

—Dame eso—dijo Mary Ann quitándome el vaso para depositarlo en la barra del lugar.

—¿Cuántas llevas?

—Solo una—respondí haciendo una seña de amor y paz.

—¿Estás segura, Lou?—preguntó cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—¿Por qué tus dedos me dicen otra cosa?—gregó regañándome como si fuera mi madre.

Traté de convencer a Mary Ann que me encontraba perfectamente, pero mis dedos me traicionaron descaradamente.

—Lo siento, cuando estoy muy nerviosa trato de relajarme con una bebida—dije apoyando mi codo en la barra para relajarme un poco—Además creí que estas bebidas eran libre de alcohol—agregué levantando mi mano en señal de promesa.

Pude visualizar que la mirada de Mary Ann se desvió por un momento para después convertirse en una mueca de fastidio absoluto.

—Es eso o juraría que estás celosa por que la pesada de Beatriz no se despega ni un segundo de tu _queridísimo_ jefe—me dijo mientras hacia una señal con su mirada en la dirección donde se encontraban ese par.

Desvié mi mirada junto con la de mi compañera ese momento y pude visualizar como esa arpía sonreía ampliamente mientras sostenía el brazo de Will con sus dos manos como si fuera de su total propiedad. Por muy difícil que fuera reconocer y aceptar que Mary Ann tenía toda la razón, no era para nada agradable. Era momento de reconocer que estaba celosa, y claro que lo estaba, después de pasar mucho tiempo junto a él, tanto en la oficina como afuera de ella, a Will parecía no importarle, ya que su estúpida sonrisa, y encantadora, estaba presente desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron al inicio del evento.

—Estás equivocada. Me importa un comino lo que mi jefe haga o deje de hacer—repliqué volviendo mis ojos hacia Mary Ann.

—Aunque llevamos muy poco en conocernos, déjame decirte que reconozco perfectamente cuando mientes, Louisa Clark—dijo soltando una leve sonrisa.

Y como siempre tenía razón. Debía admitir que era pésima en tratar de engañar a la gente con mis mentiras. ¿Y cómo no? si mi madre siempre me decía que no era buena en ello, aunque derramara unas cuantas lagrimas para darle ambiente a mis mentiras.

—Todo es culpa del evento—dije apenada por ser descubierta en mi mentira—Me pone nerviosa—traté de mentir nuevamente.

—La gente habla, Lou. Así que no me engañas del todo—soltó de golpe mientras recargaba un poco su cuerpo contra la barra.

Su último comentario captó nuevamente mi atención que decidí reincorpórame.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dice la gente?

—Ya sabes… Que Will y tú últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos… —dijo pausando un poco para tenerme en suspenso.

—Es obvio. Trabajamos juntos—dije soltando un leve suspiro interrumpiendo un poco.

—¿Por las noches también?—preguntó arqueando una ceja mirándome directamente—Empezaré a crees que tu supuesta mentira hacia Beatriz sobre tu jefe y tú es verdad.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato al escuchar esas palabras. Era mentira. Will y yo jamás habíamos pasado a ese nivel. Jamás. Nunca se me habría cruzado por la cabeza y por supuesto no era el momento.

—Estás loca—me defendí—Si pasamos tiempo juntos es por trabajo y a veces por diversión: Plan de amigo—finalicé muy segura de mi misma.

—¡Aja! y yo me chupo el dedo—dijo Mary Ann soltando otra carcajada.

—Bueno, ya basta. No estamos aquí para discutir si salgo con mi jefe en plan de amigo o para fol—No pude terminar mi frase, ya que fuimos interrumpidas por un mesero de la recepción que se acerco a nosotras.

—Disculpe, señorita—dijo extendiendo su brazo para darme una copa con vino—El caballero de aquel lado, le manda está bebida como cortesía—lo dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del salón.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia la dirección que el mesero había señalado tomando la bebida que me ofrecía. Un hombre moreno y alto me sonreía mientras alzaba su copa en señal de salud. Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió hacer fue corresponder el saludo dándole un sorbo a mi copa de vino y obviamente devolverle la sonrisa.

—No cabe duda que ese vestido está dando resultados favorables—habló Mary Ann soltando una leve, pero pervertida, sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundida—Sólo es una bebida—finalicé depositando la copa encima de la barra.

—Honestamente me pregunto en qué mundo vives, Louisa Clark. Ya que estoy segura que no vivimos en el mismo.

Mary Ann me confundió mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—Es obvio que ese hombre está interesado en ti, Lou—dijo soltando un leve suspiro de resignación.

Aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, si él único hombre que se había interesado en mí, amaba mucho más correr que estar conmigo en una cita romántica. Así que no me la creía del todo.

—¡Ay, no! Ahí viene—soltó de golpe Mary Ann un poco emocionada—Actúa normal— agregó para retirase inmediatamente.

No tuve tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de decir, ya que había desaparecido cómo un fantasma de mi vista.

—Espero no haberla incomodado con mi invitación.

La voz de un hombre se escucho a mis espaldas, lo cual me hizo voltear de inmediato ante su llamado. Y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? toparme con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda portadores de una mirada intimidante, la cual me hizo empezar a sentirme nerviosa ante su presencia.

—Ah… No, claro que no—por fin pude omitir sonido alguno para formar una oración coherente—Muy amable de su parte.

—Bruno DiMarco—dijo inmediatamente extendiendo su mano para saludar.

Dude por un segundo, pero fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

—Louisa Clark—respondí al saludo mostrando mis dientes.

—Así que tú eres la responsable de todo esto—dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo a nuestro alrededor.

—Culpable—dije soltando una leve sonrisa.

—Camilla no ha dejado de alardear que tiene un equipo de trabajo muy eficiente—le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¡Wow! Pues me halagada—dije tomando la copa de vino que había depositado en la barra.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundo, pero no total, ya que la música de fondo aun seguía sonando.

—Seré directo contigo, Louisa—habló para romper el silencio entre nosotros y captar mi atención de nuevo—¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como tú no está acompañada? — preguntó metiendo una mano a su bolsillo esperando respuesta.

Por un momento pude sentir como mis mejillas se sentían un poco calientes ante su pregunta.

—¿Enserio te lo parezco? —repliqué con una pregunta sin pensar en ella sonriendo torpemente.

—Por su puesto—respondió inmediatamente—Me pareces interesante—agregó sonriendo coquetamente.

Realmente me sentía muy estúpida. Jamás un hombre cómo él se había interesado en alguien como yo. Digo, no es que sea desagradable, pero para ser honesta soy un poco torpe y distraída y podría jurar que nada interesante.

—Pues gracias, nuevamente—dije agachando un poco la vista—Pero déjame decirte que de interesante no tengo nada—alcé mi vista viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—A mi no me lo pareces. Estoy seguro que eres mucho más interesante que todas las estiradas que se encuentran aquí en este momento—dijo dándole un vistazo al lugar para después verme nuevamente.

Y vaya que había estiradas por todo el lugar, especialmente una que estaba muy apegada a Will Traynor en ese momento.

—Estaré aquí unos días—dijo captando mi atención hacia él—Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un café.

—Yo… la verdad no sé si sea posible, ya que mi horario de trabajo es complicado— respondí zafándome de cualquier compromiso.

—Me imagino que trabajar con Will Traynor es complicado—dijo en un noto neutral.

—Ya me adapté—dije sonriendo torpemente.

—Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo perfectamente. Fuimos compañeros en la universidad y por más que quería tomarlo a la ligera, Will siempre era muy responsable—sonrió para sí mismo.

—Y lo sigue siendo—dije apoyando mi codo en la barra echando un rápido vistazo hacia dónde se encontraba Will Traynor sin que se llegara a darse cuenta que lo observaba.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

No tenía ni la menor idea por qué me molestaba tanto el hecho de ver a Clark muy bien acompañada por el estúpido de Bruno. Claro, ese idiota nunca perdía la oportunidad de conquistar a una hermosa mujer. Y no cabe duda que Clark lucia espectacular con ese vestido rojo que dejaba resaltar sus curvas a la perfección y ese escote ¡Dios! sí que parecía una diosa bajada del Olimpo por una noche. Tampoco se podían ignorar esos labios rojos en perfecta combinación con su sonrisa.

—¿Will? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Beatriz se escucho a lo lejos haciéndome regresar.

—Sí, claro. Me disculpan un momento—dije sin pensar esquivando a la pareja que se encontraba en ese momento con nosotros.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos rápidamente hasta llegar a mi destino.

—Bruno DiMarco—dije elevando un poco mi voz para captar su atención y dejara sus estúpidos intentos de seductor.

Pude visualizar como Clark se enderezaba de golpe para incorporarse sosteniendo una copa de vino entre sus dedos. Pero lo que más me agrado fue el hecho de ver el cambio drástico en el rostro de Bruno al interrumpir sorpresivamente su intento de conquistador.

—Will Traynor dijo Bruno tratando de disimular su enfado sonriendo forzosamente ante mi llegada—Luces mucho mejor de lo que rumoraba la gente—agregó extendiendo su mano para saludarme, el cual respondí con un buen apretón de mano para después mostrarle mi amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

—Nunca creas lo que dice la gente—dije metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos.

—Estoy impresionado—lo dijo haciendo una mueca de asombro.

—Veo que ya tienes el enorme placer de conocer a mi asistente personal—sonreí ampliamente dirigiendo mi vista hacia Clark, la cual pude notar que se encontraba un poco incomoda.

—Por su puesto—miro a Clark—Es imposible ignorar su belleza entre toda la gente reunida en este evento—dijo aclarando su garganta.

—Claro, es típico de ti decirle lo mismo a todas—lo dije rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a Bruno de defenderse.

La voz de la persona encargada de presentar la pasarela nos distrajo por un momento anunció que la pasarela empezaba en cinco minutos para que tomáramos asiento.

—Sí me disculpan, me adelantaré a tomar un buen lugar en primera fila—habló Bruno desviando su mirada hacia Clark—Louisa, espero vernos pronto. Fue un placer conocerte. —agregó esquivándome para retirarse.

Por alguna extraña razón Clark no había hablado ni por un momento, lo cual hizo que girará mi vista para toparme con ella. Louisa Clark se miraba mucho más encantadora de cerca que no pude evitar echarle un vistazo rápido a su llamativo escote sin que ella lo llegara a notar.

—Encantador ¿No? —dijo Clark tomando de un solo trago el vino que quedaba en su copa.

—Ten cuidado con él. Es un Casanova—dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Sé cuidarme sola—replicó mientras dejaba la copa en la barra para emprender viaje, pero mi brazo la detuvo de golpe.

Nos miramos a los ojos directamente por un segundo.

—Lo mismo te digo de Beatriz. Solo es una trepadora—dijo zafándose de mi agarre delicadamente mientras se marchaba.

No fui capaz de continuar con la conversación, ya que las luces del lugar se apagaron indicando que la pasarela estaba iniciando.

.

.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar si no encontraba un remedio para sanar mi horrible jaqueca por culpa de las piñas coladas y, obviamente, las copas de vino que tomé durante el evento.

—Esto te servirá muy bien para solucionar tu horrible dolor de cabeza.

Treena depositó un vaso con un líquido verde dentro sobre la mesa de la cocina para que lo bebiera. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo observé por un momento.

—¿Cómo sabes que esto va a funcionar? —pregunté sin desviar mi vista del vaso.

—Por qué yo lo tomaba cuando me iba de antro en la preparatoria—respondió Treena tomando asiento delante de mí apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa esperando a que lo tomara.

Y lo hice. De un sólo trago sosteniendo la respiración, ya que esas fueron las indicaciones de Treena.

—Sabe horrible—me quejé mientras hacia un gesto de asco.

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayas embriagado con piñas coladas—dijo Treena en tono de burla sacando su teléfono móvil para abrir el portal de noticias y darle _click_ en la sección de moda y sociales.

Por un momento recordé todo lo que había sucedido en el evento de la noche anterior. Camilla y Georgina Traynor no pararon de felicitarme durante toda la noche gracias a mis esfuerzos de organizar un evento que fuera de calidad para ellas y lo logré. Y vaya que lo hice que hasta tuve el enorme placer de conocer personalmente a Mary Rawlinson, unas de mis diseñadoras favoritas dentro de la industria de la moda. Fue grato y agradable entablar una conversación decente con ella sin haberlo arruinado. Tanto que me pido que le mandara mi historial de empleo, ya que existía la posibilidad de conseguir un puesto en su compañía en _New York_ una vez que haya finalizado mi contrato con Traynor's High Fashion. Eso, sería una excelente oportunidad para solicitar mi admisión al curso de alta costura en Estados Unidos.

—¡Por Dios! Will Traynor está mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba—habló Treena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—No cabe duda que los años le han favorecido de maravilla—dijo enseñándome la pantalla de su móvil para poder ver la imagen.

—No lo había notado—mentí descaradamente.

Claro que lo había notado desde el primer momento que arruiné sus pantalones.

—Lo único que no encaja en esa fotografía es la pesada de Beatriz—dije inconscientemente.

—Es muy guapa—dijo Treena soltando un leve suspiro de resignación.

Hice nuevamente una mueca de asco para hacerle saber a Treena que no apoyaba para nada su último comentario.

—¿Y qué opinas de Bruno DiMarco? —preguntó Treena de golpe haciéndome recordar sus intentos de conquistador la noche anterior, lo cual provocó que me sonrojara un poco.

—Muy atractivo en persona—respondí inmediatamente—Pero creo que no es mi tipo.

—¿A pesar de que me contaste ayer que trato de seducirte y te invito a salir? —dijo Treena soltando una leve carcajada.

—¡Oh, No! ¿Lo hice de nuevo?—pregunté dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa tratando de esconder mi vergüenza.

—Sí. Deberías dejar de beber—me recomendó Treena depositando su móvil sobre la mesa—No es lo tuyo. Nunca recuerdas nada de lo que haces al día siguiente. Cómo ahora—agregó posando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su nuca.

—¿Qué más te dije?—pregunté un poco asustada esperando respuesta.

Treena me mostró sus dientes y empezó con su relato.

—No mucho—dijo en tono neutral—Sólo que estabas muy furiosa porque Beatriz no se despegaba ni un segundo de tu _amado_ jefe—lo dijo haciendo una seña de corazón con sus dedos mientras sonreía ampliamente, casi burlándose.

—¡Hey! Eso es mentira. Jamás usaría " _amado_ " junto al nombre de Will Traynor en una sola oración—me defendí inmediatamente.

—Pues a mí me parecía que estabas muy celosa—se reincorporó en su silla y agregó: — Recuerda que los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Hice una mueca de asombro ante su último comentario y me levanté de mi asiento para abandonar la cocina dejando sola a Treena con su maldad de hermana menor.

—No bebas en exceso—dijo elevando un poco su voz en tono de burla.

Solamente pude hacer una seña con la mano de afirmación para después subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí. El sonido de mi móvil me hizo saber que había recibido una notificación de mensaje por _Whatsapp_. Descubrí mi cara y tomé mi móvil entre mis manos para abrir el mensaje. Era de mi jefe.

 _Will: ¿Clark, Estás bien?_

 _Lou: Claro. Sólo es una horrible jaqueca._

 _Will: ¿Segura? No es que sea un entrometido, pero ayer supe que tuviste un pequeño incidente en el baño al final del evento._

Y si que lo era, pero me gustaba que lo fuera. Pensé. Inmediatamente volví a su último comentario y recordé que no había sido un sueño, si había vomitado en el baño.

 _Lou: Estoy muy apenada. Es sólo que la bebida y yo, no somos muy buenas amigas._

 _Will: ¿Piñas coladas, Clark? ¿Enserio? jaja_

Ingenuamente pensé que mi jefe se preocupaba por mí, pero estaba totalmente equivocada. Era día de descanso y aún así no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse o molestarme. Típico de él.

—Idiota—salió de mis labios en compañía de una leve sonrisa.

 _Lou: ¡Vete al infierno!_

 _Will: ¿De dónde crees que vengo? (inserto un emoji de diablo)_

Sólo pude sonreír para mí misma.

 _Lou: Debí imaginarlo. Ni allá te soportan._

 _Will: Al menos tú lo intentas, pero ellos no pudieron. Jaja._

Por un segundo recordé lo que le había dicho sobre Beatriz. Traté de disculparme en ese momento, pero mis dedos y cerebro no tenían buena conexión en ese momento, ya que escribía y borraba hasta que otro mensaje de Will apareció en pantalla.

 _Will: Lamento mucho haberme comportado como un patán ayer respecto a Bruno._

No supe que responder ante ese inesperado comentario y disculpa por parte de mi jefe.

 _Will: Clark ¿Sigues en línea?_

 _Lou: Sí, es sólo que no me esperaba que te disculparas._

 _Will: Suelo ser un estuche de monerías cuando me lo propongo._

 _Lou: Yo también lamento haberte dicho eso sobre Beatriz._

 _Will: Disculpada._

 _Lou: ¿Estamos bien?_

 _Will: Sip. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina._

Y se desconectó de inmediato sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme. Siempre haciéndose el interesante. Pensé para mí misma dejando mi móvil encima de la cama para después envolverme nuevamente entre mis cobijas procesando la conversación que acabábamos de tener en línea.

.

.

La reunión con los principales compradores por fin había finalizado después de dos largas horas. Me di cuenta ya que la sala de juntas se desocupó inmediatamente sin dejar rastro alguno de los empresarios y, obviamente, de mi jefe. Entré en la sala para comenzar a ordenar el lugar. Siempre que me concentraba en hacer algo, nunca me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, tanto que no noté la presencia de Bruno a mis espaldas.

—¿Siempre tan dedicada?

Al escuchar su voz no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto en mi lugar.

—¡Cielos!—salió de mis labios dándome la vuelta para toparme con Bruno.

—Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención casi provocarte un paro cardiaco—se disculpó sonriendo ampliamente.

¡Santo Dios! sí que era muy guapo ese hombre y sus ojos combinaban perfectamente con su sonrisa. Pensé.

—No te preocupes. Siempre me pasa—dije sonriendo torpemente mientras colocaba las tazas de té vacías en una charola y emprendía viaje a la salida.

—Déjame ayudarte—se acercó lo más rápido posible para quitarme la charola de mis manos.

—¡Wow! Si que eres rápido—dije sonriendo ampliamente—Pero no era necesario.

—No te preocupes. No es nada—replicó guiñándome un ojo, lo cual provocó que me sonrojara levemente.

—Luces muy linda cuando te sonrojas—dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Por un segundo quería que se abriera un enorme agujero, otra vez, en el piso para que me tragara, ya que me sentía avergonzado el hecho de que notara que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Eres muy observador—dije emprendiendo viaje a la salida evitando su mirada.

—Me lo dicen muchas veces—dijo cínicamente mientas me seguía el paso.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

No había rastro de Clark cuando se necesitaba. Pude notarlo ya que su lugar de trabajo, dónde se supone que debe estar, estaba vacío desde hace un rato. Claro, por eso no respondía el teléfono ¿Dónde diablos estás, Clark? Me pregunté a mi mismo cuando repentinamente su voz se escuchó al final del paso soltando una leve carcajada. Volteé mi vista hacia dónde provenía la voz de Clark ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? No estaba sola. Bruno estaba sonriendo estúpidamente junto a Clark. Ese idiota no entendía que no iba a permitir que usara sus estrategias de Casanova con Clark y mucho menos en los pasillos de mi empresa. Así que caminé directamente hacia ellos.

—Yo podría ser tu guía personal si algún día te decides visitar Roma, Lou—pude escuchar perfectamente cuando llamó a Clark por su nombre de pila, cómo si ya fueran íntimos amigos.

—Bruno—hablé captando la atención de ambos por sorpresa—Sí más bien lo recuerdo, la junta finalizo hace 30 minutos—agregué metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos—Así que no veo cual sea tu motivo para quedarte más tiempo en mi compañía—finalice mirándolo directamente los ojos.

—Déjame decirte que tengo una muy buena razón para hacerlo—respondió mirando a Clark rápidamente para después mirarme directo a los ojos desafiándome.

De soslayo pude visualizar a Clark un poco incómoda, nuevamente, que decidí que no era momento de armar una escena de celos ¿Celos? Existía la más mínima posibilidad de que eso era lo que sentía cada vez que miraba a Clark cerca de Bruno.

—Sera mejor que me retire. Con su permiso—habló Clark para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante, Lou—dijo Bruno sonriente—Entonces paso por ti a las 9 para cenar ¿Te parece? —agregó Bruno señalándola con un dedo en seña de confirmación.

Sentí como mi sangre hervía y recorría todo mi cuerpo para llegar a mi cabeza. Ese idiota tiene una cita con Clark. No podía permitirlo.

—Estaré lista—dijo Clark dándonos la espalda para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

Mire directamente a los ojos de Bruno y pude visualizar cómo se desvanecía su sonrisa para darle entrada a una cara de triunfo ante mí.

—Linda ¿no? —dijo acomodándose un poco las mangas de su camisa.

—Te lo advierto Bruno—repliqué señalándolo directivamente con mi dedo índice en señal de amenaza—Lastimas a Clark y te las verás conmigo.

—¿Acaso detecto celos en Will Traynor?—preguntó en tono de burla mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillo del pantalón.

—Eso no te incumbe—respondí furioso.

Bruno dio unos pasos hacia dónde me encontraba y sonrió ampliamente como imbécil.

—No te preocupes. Seré amable con ella—soltó de golpe para después esquivarme y pasar de largo hacia el elevador.

Si ese imbécil de Bruno creía que se iba a salir con la suya, estaba realmente equivocado. No dejaría por nada a Clark en las garras de ese idiota y de eso me encargaba yo.

 _Continuará…_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 8**

" **Us before Us"**

No tenía ni las más mínima idea de porque había aceptado tener una cita con Bruno. Para empezar sentía que no encajaba para nada en el restaurante dónde nos encontrábamos entre tanta gente estirada que podía pagar los elevados precios del menú sin vacilar, pero lo recordé inmediatamente. Había aceptado para demostrarle a Will que podía cuidarme sola en la presencia de cualquier hombre, inclusive en la de él. Al final tenía que reconocer que Bruno no me era indiferente de cualquier modo.

—Voy a empezar a creer que tienes una cita con el menú—habló Bruno interrumpiendo mi diálogo interno conmigo misma—No has dejado de mirarlo desde que llegamos.

—Lo siento mucho—dije mirándolo por encima del menú—No estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares tan finos—solté una torpe sonrisa depositando la carta encima de la mesa.

—Si te apetece, podemos ir a otro lugar—sugirió amablemente sin dudarlo.

—¡No, no. Claro que no! —exclamé un poco alterada por el simple hecho de arruinarlo—Pero si necesitaré de tu ayuda—dije soltando una risita nerviosa—No sé absolutamente nada sobre estos platillos—finalicé mirarlo a los ojos.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Siendo ese el único problema. Te recomiendo que pruebes la _"Bollito misto alla piemontese"_ —me recomendó en un perfecto acento Italiano.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso se come?—pregunté ilusamente mostrando mi cara de confusión ante su sugerencia del menú.

—Todo en el menú es comestible, Lou—respondió Bruno en tono de burla—Son carnes mixtas hervidas para formar una especie de estofado con verduras.

—¡Oh!—fue lo único coherente que salió de mis labios—Creo que ordenaré eso que dijiste—sonreí ampliamente.

—¿Will y tú mantienen una relación más allá de lo laborar? —preguntó rápidamente sin despegar su vista del menú ni un sólo segundo y sin darme oportunidad de procesar la respuesta.

—¿Perdón?

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Louisa…es sólo que no soy un idiota—dijo tomando una copa de vino entre sus largos dedos—He notado como te observa.

Le dio un leve trago a su bebida mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Te puedo asegurar que nuestra relación en estrictamente laboral—mentí un poco para desviar el tema.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que pasábamos mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina. Juntos. Eso no era asunto de Bruno.

—Para Will no parece ser lo mismo—soltó de golpe.

No encontré una oración decente para defenderme, ya que el mesero se acercó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. No pude quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que mi jefe posiblemente se interesara en mí y no precisamente en modo laboral.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Cuando prometí que no iba dejar a Clark en las manos de Bruno, lo decía en serio. Lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza en ese momento era el simple hecho de ver la estúpida cara de enfado por parte de Bruno cuando llegará y arruinará sus planes de cita romántica.

—¡Pero qué coincidencia!—dije llegando a la mesa dónde se encontraba junto a Clark.

Pude visualizar cómo Clark abría sus ojos en señal de asombro por mi inesperada presencia, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Bruno, ya que su rostro de fastidio estaba presente en ese momento. Sí qué lo había logrado.

—Desafortunada, diría yo—comentó Bruno dándole un vistazo a Clark.

Louisa por su parte sonrió incómodamente.

—Cómo mi cita de esta noche canceló hace apenas unos minutos—mentí dándole un leve vistazo a mi reloj de muñeca para después proseguir—Espero y no les moleste el hecho de que tome asiento y me una a ustedes esta noche—sonreí triunfantemente ante Bruno—En realidad muero de hambre—finalicé haciendo una seña al mesero para que trajera una silla extra.

—No creo que sea posible, Will—replicó Bruno inmediatamente en tono neutral—La reservación es para dos personas… no tres—sonrió como si hubiese ganado una partida de póker con un as bajo la manga.

—¡Oh, claro que lo es! —sonreí ampliamente para agregar: —Soy socio del lugar. No veo ningún impedimento para ello.

La cena transcurrió lo más normal posible. De vez en cuando Bruno y yo reñíamos tras las indirectas que nos decíamos el uno al otro respecto a conquistar mujeres.

—¡Vaya! No cabe duda que me saque la lotería—dijo Clark soltando una leve carcajada captando la atención de Bruno y posteriormente la mía—Conseguí una cita doble sin pedirlo. Eso es tener suerte.

—Originalmente era solo una—habló Bruno haciéndole una seña al mesero para que le proporcionara la cuenta.

—A veces las cosas no salen como las planeas—escupí levantando mi copa de vino en señal de salud y, obviamente, triunfo.

.

.

Era posible que para tener una cena-cita con Will Traynor sólo se necesitaba que otro hombre se interesara en mí para conseguirla. Patético ¿Por qué sólo no lo pidió hace tiempo y ya? Me pregunté mi misma mientras salía del restaurante en compañía de Bruno y Will.

—Bueno. Debo confesar que fue agradable cenar con ustedes—hablo Will—¿Nos vamos, Clark? —ordenó cómo si mi cita principal hubiera sido él toda la noche.

—Perdona, Will—replicó Bruno—Sí no lo recuerdas Louisa vino conmigo. Así que eso significa que se irá conmigo—dijo Bruno desafiante ante Will mientras me tomaba del brazo para atraerme hacia él.

—Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que se irá contigo? —preguntó Will tomándome de la mano para atraerme hacia él.

La verdad me estaba empezando a molestar el hecho de que se comportaran como unos niños de preescolar peleando por un juguete. Y eso no lo iba a permitir. Jamás.

—¿Disculpen?—interrumpí su pequeña disputa zafándome del agarre de Will mientras me quedaba en el centro—Por si no lo notan tengo voz y voto en está estúpida pelea—dije mirando a Will un momento para después ver a Bruno.

—¡Perfecto, Louisa. Decide! —dijo Bruno esperando respuesta.

—¿Con quién te vas? —soltó Will captando mi atención.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?!—respondí con otra pregunta—Tú, quédate aquí—dije señalando a Bruno con mi dedo índice—Y tú, vienes conmigo. Necesito hablar contigo—finalicé tomando a Will de la mano para alejarnos unos cuantos pasos de la vista de Bruno. Caminamos hasta estar totalmente segura que Bruno no podía escuchar ni una palabra de lo que habláramos en ese momento.

—¿Ya decidiste, Clark? —me preguntó Will haciendo que me detuviera de golpe.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Will Traynor?!—le pregunté furiosa—¿Cómo te atreves a parecerte por aquí y tratar de arruinar todo? —dije cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho esperando respuesta.

—¡Vamos! ¿De qué hablas, Clark?—respondió sonriendo para darle ambiente a la conversación—Sólo fue una coincidencia—dijo descaradamente cómo si me la creyera del todo.

—¿Por qué no eres sincero por una maldita vez en tu vida y admites que lo hiciste apropósito para molestar a Bruno?

Pude notar cómo la cínica sonrisa de mi jefe se desvanecía de su rostro, tomaba aire lentamente y soltar un leve suspiro.

—Lo hice por ti, Clark—respondió de golpe—No puedo permitir que Bruno te use sólo para su conveniencia y luego te deje—confesó mirándome a los ojos

No me la esperaba. De algún modo estaba admitiendo que sentía algo por mí o sólo lo hacía para probar que cualquier mujer puede ser de su propiedad personal sin derecho a conocer a otros hombres.

—No veo de qué te preocupa. Si tú haces lo mismo con las mujeres—repliqué sin pensar en mi respuesta.

—No lo haría contigo—confesó manteniendo su mirada sobre mí.

—Pues... ahm… yo…—no encontraba oración adecuada para su inesperada confesión.

—Por favor, Clark—dio unos pasos hacia mí—No te vayas con él—me tomó de los hombros—Él sólo quiere llevarte a la cama.

Por un momento sus palabras tenían mucho sentido y significado para mí, pero de alguna manera me molestaba el hecho de que fuera posesivo sobre mis decisiones y pensará que no me podía cuidar sola y darme a respetar al mismo tiempo. Su estúpida actitud de sobre protector de alguna manera me estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Es eso o en realidad te molesta el hecho de que tú no me lo hayas propuesto primero— dije sin pensar en mis palabras, ya que me encontraba un poco fastidiada.

Pude notar cómo la expresión en su rostro cambio drásticamente gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—Si lo hiciera Clark…—pausó por unos segundo sosteniendo la respiración—Ten por seguro que no te lo propondría solo por una noche—dijo soltando un leve suspiro acompañado perfectamente con una cínica sonrisa.

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por unos leves microsegundos ante sus comprometedoras palabras. ¡Diablos! Aún en una situación tan reveladora sostenía su estúpida y encantadora sonrisa dándole entrada a su estúpida actitud de triunfador total ante la situación.

—Idiota—le dije sorpresivamente retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás—Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas—pasé rápidamente por un costado de Will dejándolo atrás.

—¡Clark!—fue lo único que salió de sus labios y lo que pude oír antes de subirme al coche de Bruno.

—¿Todo bien, Lou? —preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

—Sí, vamos—dije en seco.

.

.

En ese momento odiaba con todo mí ser a Will Traynor. Odiaba que tuviera razón. Odiaba reconocer que lo arruiné. Odiaba ruborizarme al recordar sus palabras de hace un par de noches atrás.

" _Si lo hiciera Clark… ten por seguro que no te lo propondría solo por una noche"_

Sólo me quedaba reconocer que mi jefe tenía toda la razón respecto a Bruno. Imbécil. Después de dejar el restaurante trató de convencerme de que lo acompañara a su hotel. De alguna forma lo logró el muy cabrón.

 _-Flashback-_

— _¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Bruno?_ — _pregunté mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima._

— _¡Vamos, Lou!_ — _dijo descaradamente_ — _Sin compromisos._

 _Sus manos trataron de recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero fui mucho más rápida y me levanté del sofá dónde me encontraba._

— _Sólo responde una cosa_ — _dije parando en seco a Bruno_ — _¿Por qué yo? Si eres un hombre de buen ver. Estoy segura que no tienes problemas con las mujeres_ — _lo dije topándome con la puerta principal detrás de mi espalda._

— _Digamos que nunca he estado con una mujer con unas caderas tan apetecibles y unos hermosos senos que pude notar lo naturales que son_ — _respondió acercándose lentamente a mí._

— _¡Wow! Pues gracias por el cumplido_ — _exclamé soltando una leve sonrisa, y de repente lo recordé_ — _Pero eso no es motivo suficiente para estar contigo en ese aspecto_ — _dije abriendo la puerta rápidamente para salir de la habitación dejando a Bruno con las ganas._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

No era que fuera una mojigata en ese aspecto, pero el simple hecho de pensar en estar con un hombre que prácticamente acababa de conocer hace unos días, no era para nada de mi agrado. Yo necesitaba sentir algo muy especial por esa persona cómo para llegar a la cama con ella. No podía creer cómo existían mujeres que les agradaba hacer eso y lo disfrutaban.

—Lou, otra vez te desconectaste por completo—habló Mary Ann captando mi atención.

Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que nos encontrábamos haciendo fila para entrar al antro que llevaba por nombre "DeLux". Mary Ann y otras dos chicas de contabilidad habían conseguido que las acompañara a una de sus noches de antro después de varios días insistiendo.

—Es una lástima que Bruno resultara un patán—expresó Mary Ann mientras le hacía ojitos al guardia de seguridad para que nos diera oportunidad de pasar consiguiéndolo exitosamente.

—No digo que sea un patán—seguí a las chicas hasta una mesa junto a la barra del lugar. —Es sólo que yo no soy de las que se va a la cama con alguien que acaba de conocer— dije tomando lugar a un lado de Mary Ann.

—Es una lástima. Yo lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo un segundo—habló una de las chicas que nos acompañaba—¡Dios! Es Bruno DiMarco unos de los empresarios Italianos más deseados en la industria de la moda—agregó la chica con una expresión de desilusión en su rostro.

—A Lou le interesa otro soltero y otro tipo de empresario ¿Cierto, Lou?—confesó Mary Ann en tono de burla obviamente refiriéndose a mi jefe: Will Traynor.

Sólo pude hacer una seña con mis ojos a Mary Ann para que se callara de una vez y no fuera tan indiscreta respecto a mí jefe. Ella soltó una carcajada antes de levantarse del lugar e ir a la barra por unos tragos. _"Andalouse"_ interpretada por Kendji Girac sonaba por todo el antro. Mary Ann y las chicas estaban en la pista de baile moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras yo ya no podía recordar cuantos tragos llevaba encima. De algún modo no me importaba un comino cuanto bebiera. Si algo provocaba la bebida en mí, era el hecho de olvidar y, obviamente, lo único que quería en ese momento era que desapareciera la estúpida sonrisa triunfante de Will de mi cabeza respecto a Bruno.

La llegada de las chicas interrumpió mis pensamientos y decidí levantarme del lugar para ir un momento al baño de damas, no sin antes hacerle saber a Mary Ann a dónde me dirigía. Después de unos momentos de esperar a que un par de mujeres se terminaran de retocar el maquillaje pude lavarme las manos sin problema alguno. Salí del baño balanceándome un poco, ya que la bebida estaba comenzando hacer efecto en mí. Lo pude notar ya que torpemente tropecé con alguien.

—Lo siento mucho—dije un poco alterada por mi torpeza—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunté mirando a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

Para mi mala suerte era Will Traynor.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

La música del lugar no me dejaba concentrarme en lo absoluto. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Clark decidió irse con Bruno. Imbécil. Sin embargo ya no se le había visto desde entonces. Me daba rabia el hecho de pensar que ese idiota consiguió lo que deseaba de Clark y desapareció. El hecho de suponer que había pasado entre ellos dos no me ayudaba en lo absoluto a mis ganas de saber sobre Clark, ya que desde ese día solamente se limitaba a hablar conmigo sobre asuntos de trabajo y tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de toparme con ella por los pasillos de la empresa. Saqué mi móvil y busqué entre mis contactos el número telefónico de Clark. Dudé por un momento, pero decidí presionar la pantalla de mi móvil para conectar la llamada. Sin embargo entró el buzón de voz. Colgué inmediatamente y decidí dirigirme al baño para caballeros hasta que tropecé con alguien.

Para mi sorpresa era Clark.

—El destino se empeña a unirnos, Clark—dije soltando una leve sonrisa.

—Es eso o voy a pensar seriamente que me estás siguiendo—dijo Clark soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—Lo llamaremos confidencia.

—De acuerdo—afirmó mostrándome sus dientes.

—Acompáñame, Clark—le hice una seña con mi cabeza—Te invito un trago.

Clark dudo por un segundo pero al final acepto. No dirigimos cerca de la barra del lugar y decidimos tomar asiento y ordenar unos tragos. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. No del todo, ya que la música seguía tocando. Hasta que Clark decidió romper el hielo.

—Tenías toda la razón respecto a Bruno—confesó dándole un sólo trago a la bebida para después soltar una leve risita—Intentó llevarme a la cama el muy imbécil.

Por un instante procese lo que Clark había dicho y sentí cómo mi sangre hervía hasta quemarme por dentro mientras apretaba mis puños, pero pude tranquilizarme, ya que Clark continúo con su relato captando mi atención.

—No consiguió nada excepto una patada en el trasero—dijo mientras hacía giraba su cuerpo sobre la silla para quedar en dirección a la mía.

—Eso consigues de parte de Clark si intentas hacer algo que no quiere—sonreí dándole un pequeño trago a mi bebida.

Clark sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de mirarme para después buscar al Barman del lugar y pedirle por otra bebida, la cual bebió de inmediato llego a sus manos.

—¿No crees que estas bebiendo mucho, Clark? —pregunté quitándole la bebida que se estaba tratando de terminar.

—No seas aguafiestas, Will Traynor—respondió sonriendo—Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

—Yo creo que deberíamos irnos—repliqué levantándome de mi asiento para extender mi mano y ayudar a Clark a levantarse—Te llevo a tu casa.

" _DJ got us fallin in love again"_ se escuchó por todo el centro nocturno captando la atención de Clark, la cual inmediatamente me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la pista de baile. Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió en ese preciso momento fue dejar que se moviera al ritmo de la música mientras yo le seguía el paso. Se sentía un poco raro, ya que no solía estar rodeado de tanta gente que disfrutara de bailar. Después de un par de canciones decidimos volver a nuestro lugar, pero eso no impidió que Clark siguiera moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Otro Martini, por favor—pidió Clark mientras apoyaba sus pies sobre la barra de metal de la silla y las palmas de sus manos sobre la barra.

—Clark, ya es momento de irnos a casa—dije captando su atención.

Clark volteó por un segundo y me sonrió ampliamente para después darse la vuelta encima de la barra, levantar sus manos, tomarme de la camisa y atraerme hacia ella depositando sus labios sobre los míos. Abrí mis ojos como platos al estar sintiendo sus carnosos y suaves labios sobre los míos. Me deje llevar por el momento hasta que el sonido del cuerpo de Clark cayendo al suelo rompió el momento.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Me levanté de la cama y apoyé mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Por un momento traté de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin lograrlo, pero lo que si captó mi total atención fue el hecho de darme cuenta que no estaba vistiendo la ropa que traía puesta para el antro. Di un leve vistazo a la habitación para localizar mi bolsillo, el cual se encontraba a un lado de la cama, lo tomé en mis manos y hurgué en el hasta localizar mi móvil. Tenía un mensaje de texto por parte de Treena.

 _Treena: Está bien. Yo le avisaré a mamá que te quedaras con Mary Ann. No bebas en exceso. Te quiero._

Desvié un poco mí vista de la pantalla para tratar de recordar que había pasado y dónde diablos me encontraba, ya que el lugar no se me hacia familiar. No hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe provocando que saltara de la cama para después toparme con Will.

—Buenos Días, Clark—me saludó como si despertáramos todos los días juntos en la misma habitación.

Y lo recordé. Me encontraba en el departamento de Will Traynor.

—¿Qué hago aquí?—pregunté tímidamente mientras me cubría las piernas con la sabana.

—Tuviste un pequeño incidente en el antro—respondió Will tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café que traía en sus manos—Gracias a los tragos que habías bebido resbalaste de la silla y te golpeaste la cabeza.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Will—insití un poco alterada—¿Qué hago realmente aquí, en tu apartamento?

Pude notar que nuevamente su encantadora sonrisa estaba presente.

—Entre tus alucinaciones dijiste que tu madre se pondría furiosa si te viera en ese estado—comenzó a replicar a mi pregunta depositando la taza de café en el pequeño mueble que se encontraba a un lado de cama—Así que decidí traerte aquí para que te recuperaras.

Eso si lo creía. Mi madre me armaría un escándalo si me hubiera visto en ese estado, ya que la última vez que llegué ebria casi estrello el coche de la familia en el pórtico y eso a mi madre no le gusto para nada.

—¿Y tú me desvestiste? —pregunté de golpe mientras no podía ocultar mis nervios.

Will afirmó positivamente con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y sonrió mostrándome sus dientes.

—No te preocupes, Clark. No vi nada que no haya visto antes.

Sentí como mi cara se pusó roja por culpa de mi vergüenza, que no pude encontrar lugar alguno dónde esconderme. Eso quería decir que él y yo… sacudí mi cabeza y me atreví a preguntar.

—Will… ¿tú y yo…?

—Sólo dormimos, Clark—confesó de golpe captando mi atención mientras me relajaba un poco y solté un leve suspiro de alivio—No practico la necrofilia—finalizó soltando una leve carcajada.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que cuando bebo en exceso olvido todo lo que paso la noche anterior—dije captando su atención.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?—preguntó mi jefe con cara de intriga.

—Ahm… estar haciendo fila para entrar al antro—respondí entre pausa tratando de recordar un poco más sin éxito alguno.

—Entonces… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?—dijo Will captando mi atención mientras desviaba su vista hacia otro lugar.

Pude notar cómo su rostro mostraba un poco de decepción ante mi respuesta, pero no estaba segura a que se debía.

—Will, si hice algo o dije algo que te molestara, sólo déjame decirte que no era yo. Eran los efectos del alcohol—dije tratando de justificar mis acciones rápidamente.

Mi jefe soltó un leve suspiro mezclado son una leve sonrisa de resignación para después verme a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Clark—dijo sonriendo ampliamente—¿Desayunamos algo?—preguntó mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Claro. En un momento te alcanzo—respondí sonriendo.

.

.

Después de ponerme nuevamente mi ropa de antro salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Cuando llegué el desayuno ya estaba listo sobre la mesa y se miraba delicioso. Will ya se encontraba sentado en el lugar.

—Toma asiento—me dijo Will en tono de orden.

—Gracias—dije haciendo exactamente lo que él me había ordenado.

El desayuno y, por su puesto, la compañía de Will me hacía sentir muy bien. Y por lo que pude notar a él también le agradaba mi compañía. Lo pude confirmar con cada carcajada que soltaba cada vez que le contaba alguna de mis aventuras.

—¡Es verdad! No me quitaba para nada mis leotardos de abeja. Eran mis favoritos hasta que ya no me quedaron y tristemente tuve que deshacerme de ellas—le confesé a mi jefe mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de resignación.

—¿Te puedo llevar a un lugar? —preguntó Will rescatándome de mi burbuja de tristeza por no tener mis apreciados leotardos conmigo.

Miré directamente a sus ojos y sonreí.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde? —respondí con otra pregunta mostrando mi cara de intriga.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a la boda de Alicia—confesó sosteniendo su mirada directamente a mis ojos.

—Sólo sí me prometes que no me dejaras probar ni una gota de alcohol—le advertí sonriendo mientras tomaba un último sorbo de mi café.

—Prometido—respondió Will alzando su mano en señal de promesa mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió bruscamente. Will se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de su apartamento para averiguar quien se encontraba del otro lado.

—¡Honey moon! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer en cuanto Will abrió la puerta.

Desafortunadamente conocía perfectamente a la dueña de esa voz tan escandalosa. Era Beatriz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pude notar un tono de molestia en la voz de Will y a la vez asombro.

—No contestabas mis llamadas—respondió entrado al departamento y tomando asiendo en la sala de estar—Me preocupe y decidí venir a buscarte—finalizó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ya pudiste confirmar que estoy bien. Ya te puedes retirar—dijo Will en tono seco haciéndole una seña con su mano para que saliera del lugar inmediatamente. Él aún sostenía la perilla de la puerta principal sin cerrar.

—¿Qué pasa, Will? ¿Por qué tanta prisa en que me vaya?—preguntó Beatriz un poco intrigada mientras se levantaba su lugar para caminar directamente hacia donde se encontraba Will.

—No estoy te humor en estos momentos—contestó Will en tono neutro.

—Sí quieres yo te puedo poner de muy buen humor—insinuó Beatriz pasando sus largos dedos por encima del pecho de Will.

Está era mi oportunidad de vengarme de la pesada de Beatriz y no iba a perderla por ningún motivo.

—Will... ¿No has visto mi…?—pregunté saliendo de la habitación para toparme con la cara de sorpresa de ambos.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —preguntó Beatriz despegándose un poco de Will para prestarme toda la atención posible.

—¿Qué te parece que hago aquí? —respondí con una pregunta mostrando mi cara de triunfo—Tomando el té—respondí finalmente sonriendo sin despegar mi vista de Beatriz.

—¡No lo puedo creer, Will Traynor, que me cambies por esto!—exclamó señalándome con el dedo mientras Will sólo se limitaba aguardar silencio, aunque pude notar por lo bajo que se estaba divirtiendo con mi actuación de amante.

—Los gustos cambian—habló Will captando la atención de Beatriz.

—Esto no se va a quedar así asistente de cuarta. Me las vas a pagar junto con Will Traynor—amenazó Beatriz para salir del lugar permitiendo que Will cerrara la puerta por completo.

Por un momento nos vimos a los ojos y soltamos una carcajada de complicidad ante lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros y Beatriz.

—Lo siento, pero esa pesada ya me había colmando la paciencia. Así que no quise desperdiciar esta oportunidad—dije tomando asiendo en la sala junto a WIll, el cual recargó su espalda y apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

—No hay problema. No sabía cómo quitármela de encima—confesó Will.

—Sólo espero que esto no sea un problema—dije preocupada.

—No los habrá. Te lo aseguro—la respuesta de Will me relajó un poco y sonreí por lo bajo.

—Creo que es momento de irme. Gracias por todo—le agradecí mientras me levantaba del lugar para dirigirme a la salida.

Will me imitó y me acompaño a la salida del departamento no sin antes tomarme de la mano y atraerme a él quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios.

—Gracias, Louisa—pude sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis labios.

—No tienes que agradecer—dijé entre pausas, ya que me encontraba un poco nerviosa.

Y no era por poco, si por primera vez después de varios meses de trabajar juntos, me había llamado por mi nombre de pila y no por mi apellido como acostumbraba hacerlo.

—Nos vemos en la oficina—me dijo abriendo la puerta para que pudiera salir.

—Claro. Ahí estaré—dije dando la media vuelta para salir del apartamento y tomar rumbo hacia el elevador.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 9**

" **Us before Us"**

—¿Realmente vas a tener una cita con Will Traynor?—preguntó Treena recostada en la cama de mi habitación sobre su estomago.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no es una cita—contesté un poco irritada por la insinuación por parte de mi hermana menor—Es más bien… una invitación a una boda—dije mirándome frente al espejo tratando de seleccionar cual vestido sería más apropiado para la ocasión.

Treena rió por lo bajo antes de soltar una leve carcajada.

—¡Ay, Louisa! En verdad que eres una monada en este asunto de las citas románticas—dijo rodando sobre la cama para quedar tumbada boca arriba.

—Ya déjame en paz y mejor dime cuál de estos dos es el mejor—volteé rápidamente sosteniendo los dos vestidos en el aire.

—Definitivamente el azul. Es más apropiado—respondió Treena soltando un leve suspiro.

—¿De verdad te lo parece? —pregunté un poco pensativa.

Treena por su parte sólo se limitó a mover su cabeza en señal de afirmación nuevamente.

—Bueno. Entonces este será—terminé de decir mientras tomaba rumbo a la habitación de baño para ponerme el vestido.

.

.

Estaba realmente sorprendida por la decoración de la iglesia. En verdad, nunca en mi vida hubiese pensado en asistir a uno de estos eventos tan exclusivos de gente de alta sociedad. Will y yo habíamos llegado justo a tiempo para no perdernos la ceremonia. Tomamos asiento en la última banca de la iglesia para no entrometernos entre la gente. De repente el sonido del coro de la iglesia dio aviso de que la misa estaba a punto de comenzar. Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para recibir a la novia. Alicia, si más bien no recuerdo mal, ese era su nombre y vaya que le hacía justicia en ese justo momento, ya que en realidad lucia cómo Alicia en el país de las maravillas rodeada de tanto adorno maravilloso, y ese vestido sí que le quedaba de maravilla, parecía totalmente una princesa dentro de un cuento de hadas. Cruzó el pasillo para llegar directamente al altar dónde su futuro esposo esperaba por su futura esposa, pero no pude evitar ignorar la expresión en el rostro de Will. En realidad pude notar que se encontraba un poco conmocionado por la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

—¡Oye, Will!—le llamé en voz baja para llamar su atención—sí estás incómodo podemos retirarnos—le sugerí sutilmente sin despegar mi vista del lugar dónde se encontraban los novios.

Will endureció su rostro y mostró una leve sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Clark. Estoy bien.

De alguna forma me dio alivio poder captar esa sonrisa formándose en sus labios, ya que eso indicaba que estaba totalmente tranquilo. Hasta por un segundo creí que lo estaba disfrutando.

.

.

Me encontraba en la barra del jardín principal de la recepción esperando por las bebidas cuando de repente pude visualizar a lo lejos que Will se encontraba en compañía de otro hombre. El barman me entregó las bebidas y sin dudarlo me acerqué lo más rápido posible hasta quedar a un lado de mi jefe.

—¡Vaya, Will! Puedo notar que no te está yendo nada mal—habló el hombre frente a nosotros sonriendo ampliamente mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo.

Will me miró por unos leves segundos mientras le estregaba la bebida y sonrió levemente.

—No. No le está yendo nada mal—dije mostrando mis dientes—Soy Louisa Clark—extendí mi mano para saludarlo—Mucho gusto—agregué inocentemente.

—Thomas Lewis—replicó a mi saludo—Es un enorme placer conocerla Señorita Clark—agregó dándole un rápido vistazo a mi escote para después verme a la cara.

Por un momento me sentí cómo un pedazo de carne frente a un León hambriento, pero me relajé un poco y decidí sonreír para que no se percatará de mi pequeña incomodidad.

—Fue un placer saludarte, Will—dijo Thomas captando la atención de mi jefe—En verdad me alegra el hecho de que estés en perfectas condiciones.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Will antes de que Thomas se retirará y nos dejara solos.

—Agradable—hablé para captar su atención.

—Tal como lo recordaba—dijo Will mirándome directamente—¿Nos vamos?—agregó ofreciéndome su brazo para caminar directamente a la recepción de la boda, la cual estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Claro—respondí entrelazando mis manos en su brazo.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos cerca de la pista de baile de la recepción mientras degustábamos el platillo que habían elegido los recién casados. Por un momento pensé que el alimento que se encontraba en mi platillo tendría un sabor horrible, ya que visualmente no se miraba nada apetitoso, pero como siempre me equivoqué, tenía un sabor exquisito.

—Y dime Will—habló una mujer de edad mayor que se encontraba junto a nosotros en la mesa de la recepción—Este año tienes pensado regresar a entrenar para escalar el monte Himalaya.

Su comentario captó mi atención por completo. Era verdad, antes de su accidente, Will se estaba preparando para ese nuevo reto. Deje de comer para prestar total atención a su posible respuesta.

—Es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, Señora Willson—replicó Will mostrando sus dientes—Pero por el momento me estoy dedicando a manejar los negocios de la familia— agregó lo más tranquilo posible manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Por favor! Llámame Emma—sugirió la mujer entre ricitas—La semana de la moda en Paris está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Te veremos por allá este año, Will? —agregó emocionada la mujer de edad mayor esperando respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! Este año cómo es costumbre, presentaremos la nueva colección de la compañía—respondió Will llevándose una copa de vino a los labios para darle un pequeño sorbo.

—Debo suponer que tú eres la modelo de este año—dijo la mujer viéndome directamente.

—¡Claro que no! —dije un poco alterada—¿Cómo cree que con este cuerpo talla 5 podría ser modelo? —agregué soltando una leve sonrisita de nervios.

—Pero si es la moda. Lo de hoy son mujeres reales con curvas reales—dijo guiñándome un ojo—No esas chicas que tienen la carne pegada al hueso ¿No es así, Will?—agregó mirando directamente a mi jefe.

Will sonrió ampliamente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Emma. Debiste hacer casting para esta temporada, Clark—respondió Will sin borrar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro mirándome de reojo.

Por un momento pensé que Will me estaba tratando de tomar el pelo o inclusive burlando de mi por el simple hecho de apoyar positivamente el comentario de la señora Willson.

—Muy gracioso, Will Traynor—salió de mis labios sin prestarle tanta importancia a su comentario decidida a devorar lo que restaba de mi platillo.

.

.

La pista de baile estaba llena de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música. No es que yo fuera un aguafiestas o algo por el estilo, pero desde hacia prácticamente unos minutos atrás, mi jefe se encontraba bailando con una rubia de piernas largas y vestido rojo en la pista de baile ¡Diablos! No me había percatado que ya iba por mi cuarta piña colada gracias a la escenita de baile que estaba presenciando por parte de ese par. Tampoco pude percátame que la pareja se dirigía directamente a dónde me encontraba sentada.

—Enseguida vuelvo—le dijo la rubia a Will mientras este tomaba asiento.

—¡Uff! Esa mujer no se cansa de bailar—confesó Will para captar mi atención—Ya me duelen los pies—agregó mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata.

—A mi parecer no se nota—dije espontáneamente con un tono neutro. Casi molesta.

—¿Todo bien, Clark?—preguntó tomando un vaso de agua entre sus largo dedos para tomarlo de un sólo sorbo.

Por un momento sentí que un vomito verbal de palabras guiadas por mis celos estaba a punto de salir. Sí, tenía que reconocer que estaba celosa de esa mujer, pero afortunadamente Alicia pareció para evitar una tragedia. Al menos esta si la pudo evitar con éxito.

—¡Vaya, Will! Veo que Amber no te deja descansar ni por un segundo—habló Alicia para captar la atención de Will y posteriormente la mía.

Will sonrió ampliamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura ante la señora Cooper.

—Perdí el equilibrio en mi motocicleta, más no mi encanto—soltó sin borrar su sonrisa triunfante ante su incómodo comentario hacia la novia.

Era increíble que no perdiera la oportunidad en hacer sentir mal a la gente, que por un diminuto momento, me sentí mal por ella. Por un instante pude visualizar como la expresión en el rostro de Alicia se tensaba ante el descarado comentario que trató de sonreír falsamente y olvidarlo.

—A propósito. Gracias por…—no pudo terminar la frase ya que trataba de recordar el regalo de bodas por parte de su ex amante.

—Espejo— agregó Will sonriente.

—¡Sí, claro! Es hermoso—dijo Alicia sosteniendo una copa de champagne entre sus dedos—Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta—agregó para después retirarse a saludar a otros invitados cerca de nuestra mesa.

—No fue un espejo el regalo de bodas—dije rápidamente captando su atención.

—Ella no sabe eso—dijo soltando una leve carcajada.

Por un momento había olvidado por completo la existencia de esa tal Amber hasta que apareció detrás de Will para atraerlo nuevamente a la pista de baile sin avisar. Sólo alcancé a mirar nuevamente cómo esa estúpida se le pegaba al cuerpo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Sentí que mi cara ardía de coraje ¿Cómo era posible que Will estuviera disfrutando ese vulgar espectáculo? Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé lo más rápido posible para salir de ese lugar y poder despejar mi mente.

Llegué a la parte trasera de la recepción en la cual se encontraba una gran piscina, me senté en una de las sillas exclusivas para tomar el sol y me relajé un poco. No podía creer que estuviera celosa por culpa de Wil Traynor, por una parte tenía que reconocer que desde el primer momento que lo vi, me pareció muy atractivo. Tampoco podía ignorar que su sonrisa era encantadora y esas palabras que me dijo fuera del restaurante definitivamente tampoco las podía desechar cómo si fueran un pedazo de basura.

—Idiota—salió de mis labios en compañía de un apretón de puños.

—Tienes que dejar de maldecir en voz alta o esa persona te escuchara—habló la voz de mi jefe tras de mí captando mi atención.

—Tal vez ya lo escuchó—repliqué espontáneamente sin pensarlo.

Will sonrió mientras sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón dando unos pasos hacia dónde me encontraba. No reaccioné ante su caminar, sólo quería desaparecer para que no se diera cuenta de mi enojo, pero su mano extendida me sorprendió por completo e hizo que elevará mi vista hacia a él.

—¿Me permites esta pieza?—me preguntón con su mano aún extendida en mi dirección.

Por un momento quede estática, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Dudé por un segundo en aceptar, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando escuché su pequeña suplica.

—Por favor, Louisa—salió de sus labios delicadamente, la cual borró todo duda.

Tomé su mano y de un sólo movimiento ya me encontraba de pie moviendo mis pies junto a Will. Jamás en mi vida imaginé estar tan cerca de él y mucho menos bailando delicadamente mientras su brazo rodeaba mi cintura. _"Thinking out loud"_ sonaba de fondo en la recepción que se alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente desde el lugar dónde nos encontrábamos.

—Estaba segura que disfrutabas de la compañía de esa tal Amber—hablé para romper el silencio entre los dos.

—Y yo estaba seguro que te encontrabas celosa por Amber—contraatacó mostrando su estúpida sonrisa triunfadora sobre mí.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo podría estar yo celosa de una mujer que de lejos se nota que lleva implante de senos falsos y puede oler las cuentas bancaras a kilómetros?—repliqué mostrando mi cara de indagación.

—Tienes razón. Ella jamás se compararía contigo—dijo Will mirándome directamente a los ojos—Tú eres mejor que eso, Clark—agrego atrayéndome con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Pude sentir inmediatamente que mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza, lo cual provocó que mis pies me traicionaran para después sentir cómo mi cuerpo caía directamente a la piscina que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de nosotros llevándome de paso a Will conmigo.

—¡Dios mío! Lo siento mucho—dije lo más alto posible sacando mi cabeza del agua mientras con mis dedos limpiaba mis ojos.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde, Clark—replicó Will sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para quitar residuos de agua sobre su cabello.

—Siempre arruino todo—exclamé nadando a la dirección a dónde se encontraba para tomarlo por los hombros.

—Tranquila, Clark. Son accidentes que suelen pasar—me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme un poco.

—Pues déjame decir que conmigo pasan muy seguido—le confesé mostrando mi torpe sonrisa para relajarme un poco.

—Así te vez mucho mejor—dijo mi jefe—Sonriendo—agregó mientras imitaba mi gesto.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el sonido de un estruendo interrumpió ese momento. De un momento a otro comenzó a llover sin previo aviso provocando que nos mojáramos más de lo que ya estábamos

—Creo que ha comenzado a llover—dijo brevemente para después agregar: —¿Porque mejor no nos salimos?

Will me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia la esquina de la pispicia para poder salir sin problemas alguno del lugar.

.

.

De un instante a otro la pequeña lluvia que había comenzado hace unos minutos se torno en algo mucho más serio, prácticamente se formó una tormenta enorme provocando que muchos invitados se quedaran estancados en el hostal que se encontraba cerca de la recepción de la boda hasta que disminuyera la intensidad de la tormenta, incluidos nosotros.

—Aquí tiene las llaves de sus habitaciones, caballero—dijo un hombre mayor entregando las llaves a Will—Sólo necesita firmar aquí.

—Gracias—dijo Will tomando un bolígrafo para firmar el documento—¿Duran mucho las tormentas por estos rumbos?—agregó mi jefe esperando respuesta.

—Por lo general duran entre 8 a 10 horas, pero al parecer esta tormenta es un poco más intensa que las anteriores—respondió el hombre ante la pregunta lo más tranquilo posible.

—Que suerte que encontramos habitaciones disponibles—hablé para interrumpir un poco la conversación entre los dos hombres—Y más que no tendremos que compartir habitación—finalicé soltando una risita nerviosa.

—No necesitamos estar en una sola habitación para que pase algo entre nosotros, Clark—habló Will emprendiendo rumbo al ascensor del hostal—Porque a mí no me molestaría—agregó volteándose para mostrarme su estúpida sonrisa de triunfador ante mi nerviosismo en ese momento—¿Vienes?—finalizó oprimiendo el botón número 4 del ascensor.

No tuve una respuesta apropiada para atacar a Will y evitar que se diera cuenta que mis nervios estaban a flote gracias a su inesperado comentario, el cual provocó que me ruborizara un poco, pero gracias a Dios pude relajarme un poco y caminar hacia el ascensor que nos llevaría a nuestros respectivos cuartos de hostal. Los treinta segundos que se demoro el ascensor en llegar a nuestro destino fueron los más largos de mi vida. ¿Cómo era posible que su simple presencia me pusiera tan nerviosa? De algún modo tenía que aceptar que me gustaba mucho la compañía de mi jefe, pero no sólo su compañía, sino también su sonrisa, su mirada, sus manos, todo de él. ¡Demonios! Lo primero que juré no hacer dentro mis próximos 4 años mientras estudiaba mi especialidad en Nueva York, y obviamente establecerme y conseguir un trabajo, era enamorarme, pero creo que ese punto no iba ser posible de cumplir, ya que gracias a si estúpida sonrisa, caí rendida a sus pies. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Will Traynor.

—Clark—se escuchó su voz sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos—¿Vienes? —preguntó fuera del elevador esperando a que saliera.

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamé dejando salir más mis nervios a flote. Pero gracias a Dios Will no lo notó

Dimos unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hostal.

—Esta es tu habitación—indicó entregándome las llaves—Enseguida estaré yo, por si necesitas algo—finalizó mi jefe emprendiendo viaje hasta su habitación, pero por una extraña razón mi cuerpo me traicionó y lo tomé de la mano, impidiéndole por completo que partiera.

La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque lo hice ¿A quién quiero engañar? Claro que sabia completamente la razón, pero en eso momento no quería que Will se alejara de mí.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche… conmigo?—pregunté con miedo ante la desconocida respuesta de mi jefe sobre mi inesperada invitación.

El rostro de Will expresaba total sorpresa. Su mano apretó la mía provocando que de un sólo movimiento me encontrará acorralada entre la pared del pasillo y su cuerpo. Quedé un poco atónica por la situación de ese momento, pero tenía que reconocer que me gustaba de alguna manera estar tan cerca de él.

—Louisa…—dijo mi nombre de pila mientras posaba su mano entre mi nuca y cuello atrayéndome a la dirección de sus labios quedando a poco centímetro de distancia.

Tragué un poco de saliva, ya que no me creía lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón se detuvo unos microsegundos gracias a la excitación que me estaba provocando sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

—… esta noche no—dijo en un noto ronco despegándose lentamente para dejarme libre de su agarre, caminar a su habitación, entrar en ella y cerrar la puerta tras de él dejándome en el pasillo completamente sola.

Quedé un poco confundida. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando ¿Acaso no era lo demasiado atractiva para Will Traynor? Mi cara se llenó de vergüenza ante lo que acababa de proponerle a mi jefe ¿En realidad pensé que un hombre como él estaría con alguien como yo?

—¡Idiota, Louisa Clark! —me repliqué a mi misma mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para entrar y tratar de relajarme un poco.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

El agua caliente de la regadera caía por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran un poco, ya que lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos en el pasillo con Clark me dejo algo encendido y listo para un encuentro con la persona del sexo opuesto. ¡Imbécil! Clark le había invitado a pasar la noche con ella y lo rechacé sin pensar. Conociendo a Clark en estos momentos estará pensando que a lo mejor ella no es lo suficientemente atractiva para mí, pero sin tan solo supiera lo equivocada que está. Claro que lo es, desde el primer momento que arruinó mis pantalones con su café noté lo atractiva y encantadora que era, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su torpe sonrisa y lo descuidada que es.

—Louisa

Ahora lo sé, rechacé su propuesta porque no quería arruinarlo. Si existiera la posibilidad de entablar algo con ella sería de la manera correcta y cómo debe de ser. Nada de sólo una noche. Claro que no. Salí de la ducha, me fui directo a la cama para tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y disculparse con Clark mañana a primera hora.

A la mañana siguiente Clark apenas cruzó palabra alguna conmigo durante el camino regreso a casa. Sólo se limitó a decir que olvidara lo que me había propuesto la noche anterior, ya que había bebido mucho en la recepción y gracias al alcohol no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni diciendo. No le creí en lo absoluto, pero no quise entrar más en detalles. Ya encontraría la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas y explicarlé lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

.

.

Mi cabeza iba estallar por el dolor que tenía en esos momentos. Estábamos a punto de cerrar un gran negocio entre Japón y Londres sobre productos de telas para importar y mi jefe llevaba más de una semana que no se aparecía por la oficina. Tal vez estaba tratando de evitarme desde aquella noche que estuvimos en el hostal, porque desde el día que regresamos no se le había visto por la empresa y mucho menos por WhatsApp.

—Louisa—habló la voz de Camilla Traynor para hacerme regresar al mundo real.

Di un leve salto de mi asiento ante el susto que me provoco la inesperada presencia de Camilla Traynor.

—Lo siento, señora. Estaba distraída—dije sonriendo torpemente como era costumbre.

La madre de Will Traynor me miró un poco confundida, pero no le tomó mucha atención.

—¿Tienes listo los documentos para cerrar el trato con los empresarios japoneses?—preguntó dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina principal.

—¡Claro que sí! Enseguida se los llevo—respondí tomando el folder con el contrato para seguirla hasta la oficina de Will.

Entré lo más rápido posible pero la expresión en su rostro me detuvo de golpe. Parecía muy angustiada y preocupada por algo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Traynor?—me atreví a preguntar caminado hacia el escritorio—Parece preocupada—agregué depositando el folder delante de la madre de Will para después retroceder un poco.

Camilla me miró directamente a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que se aproximaban a salir de sus ojos color celeste, pero fue imposible, pude visualizar cómo se partía en llanto frente a mí.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué le sucede, Señora Traynor?—pregunté dejando que el pánico invadiera mi cuerpo—Tranquilícese un poco, por favor—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

—Es Will, se encuentra hospitalizado por una horrible neumonía desde hace más de una semana—soltó de golpe dejándome en shock—Los doctores dicen que está estable, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, ya que desde su accidente su sistema inmunológico y defensas son muy bajas—finalizó mientras tomaba un pañuelo entre sus manos para sonar su nariz y lágrimas.

Así que de eso se trataba. Mientras yo pensaba que Will estaba evitándome, el pobre se encontraba hospitalizado. No, no puede estar pasando. Tenía que salir corriendo de ese lugar para encontrar la manera de llegar al hospital. No iba dejar a Will solo en ese estado, ya que si mal no recuerdo, por mi culpa caímos a la piscina y de seguro eso provocó que se resfriara y enfermará ¡Diablos, Louisa!

—Disculpa, Louisa—habló la voz de Camilla captando mi atención—Ya no soportaba esta angustia—dijo posando el pañuelo entre sus labios y nariz.

—No se preocupe, señora. Todo estará bien—traté de animarla un poco.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de acomodar su ropa, recuperar su postura y salir rumbo a la sala de juntas.

No cabe duda que Camilla Traynor es una mujer muy fuerte ante cualquier situación. Yo no podría poner mi cara dura y salir a trabajar en un momento cómo este. No había duda de que era una mujer ejemplar. Si pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de la oficina para ir directamente al hospital general.

.

.

Me encontraba frente a la recepción del hospital general. Estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía si me permitirían entrar a ver a Will, pero me armé de valor y decidí actuar.

—Buenas tarde, señorita ¿Me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra Will Traynor? —pregunté un poco nerviosa.

La mujer frente a mi le dio un vistazo a unos documentos frente a su escritorio y volteó a verme.

—Lo sentimos, pero las visitas al señor Traynor están restringidas por el momento. Solamente la familia del paciente puede pasar.

Mis esperanzas de ver a Will se fueron al grano con la respuesta inesperada de la enfermera que no tuve de otra que recurrir al viejo truco de la prometida preocupada por su futuro esposo.

—Por favor, necesito ver a mi prometido—dije tratando de actuar cómo la novia desesperada a punto de romper en llanto.

—Eso lo acaba de inventar en este momento, señorita—dijo la enfermera rompiendo mi perfecta actuación del año.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamé un poco indignada ante mi mentira—¿Cómo se atre…?—no pude terminar mi actuación, ya que una voz masculina nos interrumpió de golpe.

—¿Tú debes de ser Louisa Clark?—preguntó la voz de un hombre que portaba la bata de medico con el logo del hospital general.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunté un poco asustada por que no tenía ni las más mínima idea de quien se trataba.

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Nathan y estoy a cargo del cuidado de Will—respondió evadiendo totalmente mi pregunta original—Sígueme, te llevaré con él.

De algún modo su personalidad me dio confianza y decidí acompañarlo. Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación dónde se encontraba Will.

—¿Así que tú estuviste en su recuperación desde su accidente?—pregunté rompiendo un poco el silencio que se formó desde la recepción del hospital y durante el pasillo.

—El mismo—sonrió ampliamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón—No te preocupes, Will se encuentra estable—me dijo mientras me indicaba dónde se encontraba.

Pude visualizar a Will a través del enorme cristal que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo, ya que verlo con todos esos tubos y alambres conectados a su cuerpo no fue de mi total agrado. De repente Georgina Traynor salió de la habitación.

—¿Louisa?—preguntó un poco confundida, ya que imaginé que no esperaba mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Traynor—repliqué mostrando mi torpe sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¿Vienes a ver a mi hermano?—dijo cerrando la puerta delicadamente tras ella.

—Sí no le molesta, por su puesto.

—¡Claro que no! Me haces un gran favor, necesito darme un baño y comer algo ¿Te importaría relevarme por un par de horas?

No esperaba que Georgina Traynor, la princesita de la familia, me pidiera ese favor, pero claro que no me iba a negar.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Yo cuidaré de Will—respondí mostrando mis dientes.

—Gracias, Louisa—replicó posando una mano en mi hombro en señal de agradecimiento. —¿Nathan me acompañas a comer algo a la cafetería?

—Claro, Geo—respondió Nathan emprendiendo viaje junto a Georgina Traynor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces giré la perilla de la puerta y entré lo más despacio y silenciosamente a la habitación. No podía creer que Will se viera tan indefenso y delicado. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos más hasta tomar asiento en la silla en la cual se encontraba Georgina anteriormente. Lo observé por unos momentos y entrelacé su mano entre las mías.

 _Continuará…_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 10**

" **Us before Us"**

No pude recordar el preciso momento en el cual me quede dormida profundamente justo al lado de Will Traynor, sólo pude recordar el momento en el cual desperté repentinamente por el leve sonido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente.

—¿Louisa Clark?—preguntó la voz de un hombre haciendo que despertará por completo y dirigiera mi vista hacia él.

Por un momento no tenía ni la menor idea de quién se tratara. Por un segundo creí que ere el Doctor en turno hasta que su miraba se me hizo muy familiar. Sonreí por lo bajo mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no arruinarlo.

—Así es—respondí mostrando mi torpe sonrisa como era costumbre mía.

—Steve Traynor—se presentó inmediatamente.

—Mucho gusto —dije regresando el saludo para después agregar:—No se preocupe, enseguida me retiraré de la habitación para que pueda estar con su hijo cómodamente.

—Eso no será necesario, señorita Clark—exclamó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillo—Dudo que mi compañía sea mejor que la suya— dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la mano de Will, la cual olvidé soltar.

—¡Lo siento mucho!—repliqué soltando suavemente la mano de mi jefe—Puedo explicarlo —agregué poniéndome de pie rápidamente mientras podía sentir cómo mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—No tiene porqué darme explicaciones, señorita Clark—me dijo soltando una leve sonrisa—Pude confirmar que mi hijo se encuentra estable y por supuesto que se encuentra en muy buenas manos—agregó Steve Traynor.

Nuevamente pude sentir cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía lentamente por las plantas de mis pies hasta llegar nuevamente a mi rostro. De seguro el señor Traynor pudo notarlo inmediatamente.

—¿Le importaría cuidar a Will mientras voy por un café?—le pregunté rápidamente para ocultar mi vergüenza.

—Claro—respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

No tarde más de diez minutos en conseguir dos tazas de café y regresar inmediatamente a la habitación dónde se encontraban Will y Steve Traynor. Toqué antes de entrar al lugar, escuché la afirmación por parte del señor Traynor y me introduje en la habitación para hacerle compañía a mí jefe y a su padre.

—Me atreví a traerle un café—dije extendiendo mi mano para que tomara la taza.

—Gracias, señorita Clark—respondió Steve Traynor tomando la taza de café en sus manos.

El silencio invadió en la habitación por unos minutos, los cuales empezaba a tornarse incómodo hasta que la voz de Steve Traynor se escuchó y captó mi atención.

—Era verano…—comenzó su relato sin despegar su vista de su hijo—Will tenía nueve años de edad cuando fuimos a acampar a las afueras de Paris por motivo de su cumpleaños. Era un lugar hermoso, rodeado por la naturaleza y unas ruinas enormes. Camilla le prohibió rotundamente que escalara esas ruinas, pero como es carácter de Will, la ignoró por completo. Esa fue la primera vez que mi hijo luchó por su vida—pausó por un momento mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café—Desde ese momento me di cuenta que mi hijo sería un guerrero, que no se dejaría vencer por nada en este mundo. A pesar de que él sabe perfectamente que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que arriesgará su vida de esa manera.

Volteé a ver a Will por un momento.

—Ese es el carácter de Will Traynor—dije sonriendo torpemente para después ver directamente a Steve Traynor.

—Mi hijo piensa que no lo quiero… ojalá pudiera entender que cómo padre sólo quiero protegerlo… pero si no puedes cambiar a las personas ¿Qué haces?

—Amarlas—contesté inmediatamente a la pregunta de Steve Traynor—Hacerles saber que las queremos tal y como son—finalicé sonriendo ampliamente ante el padre de Will.

—¿Es lo que está haciendo, señorita Clark?—preguntó de golpe sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, ya que el sonido de una voz muy familiar interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—Solo tengo el honor de tu visita cuando estoy muriendo, Padre—interrumpió Will mientras trataba de reincorporarse en su lugar.

—¡Will!—dije haciendo una expresión de "no seas malagradecido" con mi rostro para que lo notará.

—No se preocupe, señorita Clark—dijo echándole un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca— Camilla no tarda en llegar. Yo tengo que salir a Florida en un par de horas. Así que me retiro.

—El hombre de negocios no pude dejarlos botados aunque su hijo esté muriendo. No me sorprende—escupió Will mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de resignación.

Pude notar cómo la expresión de su rostro se endureció por completo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes captar mi atención.

—Agradezco mucho su preocupación, señorita Clark—soltó de golpe mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta entre su mano—Hijo, espero y te recuperes pronto—finalizó para salir de la habitación dejándonos completamente solos.

—No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan duro con tu padre—hablé un poco molesta para captar la atención de mi jefe—Él solo se preocupa por ti.

Pude notar rápidamente cómo el rostro de Will se tensó ante mis inesperadas palabras. Pero, obviamente, eso no le impidió seguir siendo el mismo cínico de siempre.

—¿De verdad? Porque créeme que no lo noté—dijo mostrando su estúpida sonrisa de triunfador a pesar de que encontraba en esas condiciones.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Iré a buscar al Medico. Enseguida vuelvo—dije saliendo del lugar.

.

.

En la habitación del hospital se encontraba Camilla y Georgina Traynor junto con Will mientras escuchaban las indicaciones y diagnostico por parte del médico. Decidí no interferir en ese momento familiar así que me encontraba dando un pequeño paseo en compañía de Nathan por el hospital.

—¿Entonces Will ya podrá regresar a casa?—pregunté esperando respuesta positiva por parte de Nathan.

—El Dr. Coleman me dijo que es necesario que Will pase una noche más en el hospital para verificar que todo éste bajo control—pausó por un segundo para abrirme la puerta delante de nosotros—En simple palabras, estará en su casa para el fin de semana— finalizó reincorporándose a mi lado para seguir caminando.

—Esas son buenas noticias—confesé aliviada ante sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, Will siempre ha sido luchador. Te aseguro que no se iría de este mundo sin antes dar una buena pelea—confesó Nathan mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

No había duda que los amigos de mi jefe eran igual de confiados que él. Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras me tranquilizaron hasta convencerme a mi misma de que Will estaba fuera de peligro.

—De alguna manera confío en tus palabras—confesé soltando una leve sonrisita nerviosa.

—Créeme, ahora tiene un motivo para hacerlo—dijo tranquilamente dejándome un poco confundida—Hermosa vista ¿No?—habló para captar mi atención—Cuando estoy un poco estresado suelo venir aquí para relajarme un poco.

Dirigí mis ojos al paisaje que se encontraba frente a nosotros y descubrí que era perfecto, relajador y hermoso. Las olas del mar combinaban perfectamente en ese momento. Aunque sus últimas palabras me dejaron algo intranquila y pensativa.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo—confesé mientras que la brisa provocó que me abrazará a mi misma en señal de un pequeño escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

—Será mejor que entremos—sugirió Nathan—El sol está por esconderse—dijo emprendiendo viaje de vuelta no sin antes cederme el paso.

—Claro—dije emprendiendo viaje de regreso.

Una vez dentro del hospital Nathan me acompañó hasta la habitación en la cual se encontraba la familia Traynor. Estaba totalmente decidida a entrar cuando el sonido del móvil me interrumpió por completo. Era Treena.

—Un segundo—contesté inmediatamente—Me disculpas, tengo que atender—le dije a Nathan, el cual entendió perfectamente.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo se encuentra tu _querido_?—preguntó Treena del otro lado de la línea enfatizando la última palabra.

—Gracias a Dios se encuentra fuera de peligro—respondí ignorando por completo su insinuación.

—Bien. Porque mama quiere que lo invites a tu cena de cumpleaños este fin de semana—soltó de golpe provocando que casi cayera de espalda.

—¡¿Qué?!—dije espontáneamente—Creo que eso será imposible Treena—continúe hablando mientras me aparta un poco de Nathan— Will apenas se está recuperando y dudo que tenga tiempo para cenitas de cumpleaños—finalicé mientras le hacia una pequeña seña a Nathan de que me dirigía al baño de damas.

—¿Oíste eso mama? Será imposible que conozcas al _"bombón"_ novio de tu hija—dijo Treena elevó un poco su tono de voz para que mi madre pudiera escuchar.

—No es mi novio y ¿lo acabas de llamar _bombón_?—pregunté un poco molesta y nerviosa por el adjetivo que había utilizado mi hermana menor para referirse a Will Traynor.

—Tranquila, Lou—dijo Treena soltando una leve sonrisita de burla ante mis celos—Mamá pregunta que cuando regresas.

—No estoy segura, pero no tardaré mucho—respondí un poco más relajada.

Pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de mi madre diciéndome que me cuidará y que volviera pronto.

—Ya la oíste. Cuídate, Lou. Te esperamos pronto—finalizó mi hermana menor lanzándome el sonido de un beso a través de la línea.

—Claro. No se preocupen—respondí mostrando mis dientes ante el espejo que se encontraba delante de mí—Los quiero—finalicé para después oprimir el botón: _terminar llamada._

Salí del baño rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba Will Traynor. Camilla y Georgina aún seguían dentro de la habitación en compañía de Nathan. Así que decidí armarme de valor y tocar la puerta para que me permitieran entrar.

—Adelante—se escuchó la voz de la madre de mi jefe.

—Hola—dije tímidamente abriendo la puerta lentamente.

—Hola, Louisa. Pasa—habló la voz de Georgina Traynor.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, quede en silencio por un momento, el cual no duro mucho, ya que la voz de mi jefe se hizo presente.

—No te desharás tan pronto de mí, Clark—dijo sínicamente mientras introducía un trozo de fruta a la boca.

—Por lo que veo ya te sientes mejor—contraataqué posando mis manos a la altura de mi cadera.

—No es momento para burlas, Will—dijo Georgina soltando un leve suspiro de resignación—Ni en tus peores momentos pierdes el sentido del humor.

—Qué mejor medicina que la risa, hermanita ¿No es así, Nathan?—preguntó Will mirando a su amigo.

—Seguro, Will— espondió Nathan negando un poco con su cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Todos los presentes en la sala incluida yo, soltamos una leve carcajada de emoción por el simple hecho de que Will se encontrara en perfectas condiciones y fuera de peligro. Después de un momento Nathan salió de la habitación en compañía de Georgina, por otra parte Camilla salió tras ellos para atender una llamada dejándonos a Will y a mí solos nuevamente. Aunque esta vez él estaba consciente.

—¿Todo bien, Clark?—me preguntó mi jefe para captar mi atención.

—Claro—respondí mostrando mis dientes—Sólo estaba un poco preocupada, pero gracias a Dios ya estás mejor—agregué tensando un poco mi expresión, la cual Will notó de inmediato, y bajé mi mirada.

—Tendrás jefe por un buen tiempo—advirtió mientras trataba de incorporarse en su camilla de hospital.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron que elevaré mi vista hacia dónde se encontraba él y me topé nuevamente con su estúpida, pero encantadora sonrisa de triunfador que lo caracterizaba perfectamente.

—Qué mala suerte tengo—expresé con un tono de sarcasmo, el cual mi jefe detectó inmediatamente, ya que él era un experto en ese tema.

Will soltó una carcajada que se pudo escuchar por todo el pasillo del hospital ante mi inesperado comentario respecto a él.

—Me encantas, Clark. Ya estás aprendiendo—dijo mientras trataba de moderar su respiración por culpa de la carcajada de hace unos momentos.

—Aprendo del mejor—repliqué triunfante ante Will Traynor.

—No te discuto eso—se defendió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos leves momentos hasta que decidí hablar primero.

—Mi madre quiere que te invite a mi cena de cumpleaños este fin de semana, pero le dije que no podrías asistir debido a tu condición. Solo quería que lo supieras—confesé de corrido sin hacer una pausa entre mis oraciones.

Will por su parte se llevo una mano a su mentón y empezó a analizar las palabras que le había dicho hace unos momentos.

—¿Acaso eres mi médico para impedirme asistir a tu cena de cumpleaños?—exclamó un poco molesto.

Quede atónica ante su pregunta, ya que eso no me lo esperaba para nada ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que había aceptado mi invitación? o ¿Simplemente estaba jugando conmigo como era parte de su costumbre?

—No, yo solo lo supuse por…—no fui capaz de terminar mi oración, ya que Will me interrumpió.

—Trataré de estar presente—habló interrumpiendo mi oración—Si es que no me quedo tumbado en la cama reposando por los últimos días antes de ir a París—agregó mientras se recostaba en su camilla.

Era cierto, con todo lo que había pasado : la boda de Alicia, la piscina, el hostal y su enfermedad había olvidado por completo que teníamos que partir a Paris para asistir a la semana de la moda en unos cuantos días.

—No te preocupes. Mi madre lo entenderá—dije sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Podrías llamas a mi madre, Clark? Necesito pedirle un favor—me pidió Will cerrando lentamente sus ojos en señal de cansancio.

—En seguida vuelvo—respondí en forma de susurro para no interrumpir su sueño.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala esperando a que mi padre llegara del trabajo para empezar la cena de cumpleaños que cada año se realizaba para mí. Treena se encontraba recostada en el sofá mientras mamá estaba terminando los últimos preparativitos.

—Es una lástima que el _bombón_ de tu novio no podrá asistir—mencionó Treena soltando un leve suspiro mientras estiraba sus piernas.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que Will no es mi novio?—contraataqué un poco molesta ante la insinuación.

—Es una lástima no poder conocer personalmente al señor Traynor y agradecer por la oportunidad de trabajo que te brindo, hija—se escuchó la voz de mi madre al fondo de la cocina.

—Luego tendrás otras oportunidades, mamá—dije relajándome un poco—Eso espero—agregué silenciosamente mientras revisaba el correo para encontrarme con una carta dirigida a mí por parte de la universidad de Nueva York, pero el sonido de la puerta me distrajo que olvidé por completo continuar con mis intenciones de abrir y descubrir su contenido.

—Treena ¿Puedes atender, por favor?—le dije a mi hermana menor mientras recogía el correo para ponerlo en un lugar dónde no estorbara.

Treena se levantó de su lugar de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la puerta para revisar quien estaba solicitando entrar a la casa. Pasaron unos segundos sin escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrar ni la voz de Treena saludando o preguntando quién era, que decidí ir a ver qué pasaba.

—Treena—mencioné su nombre mientras me dirigía a la puerta—¿Quie…?—comencé a formular mi pregunta, la cual no pude terminar debido a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta: Will Traynor.

Mi jefe por su parte estaba ahí parado frente a nosotras mostrando su perfecta dentadura, la cual enamoraría a cualquier a su paso, incluso a mí.

—Hola, Clark—dijo sosteniendo su encantadora sonrisa

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí?—pregunté exaltada, ya que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Acaso no estaba invitado?—respondió con otra pregunta mostrando su rostro de total confusión ante mi negativa reacción a su presencia.

—Claro—respondí sonriendo—Es sólo que… por Dios entra, entra—continúe mientras de un movimiento sostenía su brazo para atraerlo dentro de la casa—Está haciendo un frío de los mil demonios y tú aún no te recuperas de todo—dije mientras me quitaba mi bufanda y la enrollaba en su cuello—¿Estás bien?—pusé mis manos sobre sus mejillas sin presentar a tención a la persona que nos observaban en ese preciso momento.

Pude notar inmediatamente la mirada de mi madre y hermana ante la escena de _novia protectora_ que estaba actuando con mi jefe en esos momentos. Despegué mis manos de sus mejillas y sonreír nerviosamente ante Will provocando que un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas invadiera mi rostro.

—Estoy bien, Clark—respondió Will sonriendo ampliamente.

—Soy Katrina Clark—habló mi hermana captando nuestra atención—Pero tú puedes llamarme Treena o como quieras—terminó de decir en un tono un poco incómodo para mi gusto, aunque para mi jefe no lo fue así.

—Mucho gusto, Treena. Will Traynor—se presentó formalmente ante mi hermana menor para después dirigirse hacia mi madre y agregar:—Encantado de conocerla señora Clark.

—El placer es todo mío, joven Traynor—replicó mi madre un poco nerviosa ante la presencia de mi jefe, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo—Pase, por favor. Mi esposo no tarda en llegar e iniciaremos la cena—invitó a Will a sentarse en la sala.

—Encantadora—confesó Will antes de emprender viaje a la sala de estar.

Solamente pude soltar una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras le seguía el paso.

Afortunadamente mi padre llego unos 10 minutos después de que mi jefe había llegado a casa. Después de que los presente mutuamente y se conocieran un poco más, decidimos sentarnos a la mesa y comenzar con la cena.

—Y dime Will—se escuchó la voz de Treen —¿Qué se siente escalar la Torre Eiffel?—preguntó un poco emocionada esperando respuesta.

—Déjeme decirle que se siente de maravilla—respondió mi jefe mostrando sus dientes en señal de que disfrutaba recordar y presumir sus hazañas, típico de él.

—¿Y aún sigue en pie tu propósito de escalar el Everest?—volvió a preguntar Treena provocando que la fulminara con la mirada para que se detuviera, la cual obviamente ignoró por completo.

—Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso, Treena—interviné inmediatamente después de que me ignorara por completo.

—No te preocupes, Clark—Habló mi jefe tranquilamente—Y Claro que sigue entre mis propósitos de año nuevo—prosiguió mi jefe para después sonreírle ampliamente a Treena.

El silencio se formó por unos leves segundos en el ambiente hasta que la voz de mi padre salió a flote rescatando ese incómodo momento.

—Señor Traynor—comenzó a hablar mi padre captando la atención de Will—Quiero agradecerle por la oportunidad que le brindo a mi hija en su empresa—terminó mi padre viéndome directamente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Señor Clark—exclamó Will ante los presente—Louisa está ahí porque es capaz con el trabajo y me es de mucha ayuda—confesó mi jefe.

Por un momento me sentí un poco incómoda, ya que no esperaba en lo absoluto que Will se expresara de mí en esa manera ante mi familia. Más bien por un microsegundo creí que les diría a mis padres que hablo mucho y que soy muy distraída, pero no lo hizo.

—Confío mucho en mi hija y sé que es capaz de eso y más—dijo mi madre sonriendo ampliamente y depositando toda su confianza en mi persona.

—Pues gracias—hablé para interrumpir un poco—Pero no por ser mi cumpleaños tienen que ser amables conmigo—dije soltando una leve sonrisita de burla para animar el ambiente.

—Nos descubriste—dijo Will extendiendo sus brazos en señal de sorpresa provocando que soltáramos una carcajada.

—Hora de los regalos—dijo Treena levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraban los regalos.

Mi padre, madre, Will y yo imitamos a Treena siguiéndole el paso para llegar a la sala y poder abrir mis regalos. Ya estando en la sala seleccioné el regalo de mi hermana menor para abrirlo.

—Gracias, Treena. Es hermoso—confesé sacando por completo el gorro de estambre de su empaque.

—No hay de que—dijo Treena sonriendo ampliamente.

Después de que terminé de abrir los regalos por parte de mi padre y madre mi jefe me entregó el suyo.

—Es un pequeño detalle—habló depositando la pequeña caja sobre mi regazo.

—No te hubieras molestado—confesé mientras empezaba a abrir el pequeño paquete para descubrir su contenido—¡Oh Por Dios!—exclame entre silabas ante el objeto que se encontraba en mis manos para mostrárselo a mis padre y hermana—¿Cómo demonios las conseguiste?—pregunté extasiada.

—Tengo mis contactos—respondió Will sonriente al ver mi cara de emoción.

—¿Unos leotardos amarillo con negro?—preguntó Treena con cara de confusión ante mi emoción.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!—le pregunté mostrando mi cara de emoción—Son los mejores leotardos del mundo—confesé emocionada mientras le daba un enorme abrazo a Will sin importara que estuvieran mis padres y hermana presente, el cual reaccionó soltando un leve suspiro por su parte—Iré a probármelos. Enseguida vuelvo—dije deshaciendo el abrazo para dirigirme a mi habitación a ponerme mis leotardos ignorando que casi asfixiaba a mi jefe por segunda vez.

El tiempo paso de inmediato en compañía de mis padres y mi hermana Treena, la cual no dejaba de hacer preguntas a Will respecto a sus hazañas hasta que trató de indagar en su vida personal, fue en ese momento que decidí intervenir.

—Treena…—hablé interrumpiendo su pequeño cuestionario—¿Acaso no ibas a reunirte con Ashley está noche?—le pregunté mientras le sugería que se marchará.

Treena entendió perfectamente, se despidió apropiadamente de Will y abondó la sala para salir de casa inmediatamente dejándonos completamente solos, ya que mis padres también se había retirado a la cena de aniversario de la empresa para la cual mi padre trabajaba.

—Lo siento mucho—me disculpé en nombre de mi hermana menor—Treena es muy curiosa y pareciera que estaba frente a su _Ídolo_ —confesé espontáneamente provocando una leve sonrisita en mi jefe.

—No te preocupes, Clark—habló Will sosteniendo aún su sonrisa encantadora—Será mejor que me retire—confesó poniéndose de pie para emprender camino a la salida, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó, nuevamente, provocando que lo tomara de la mano impidiéndole que partiera.

—Will—salió de mis labios—Lamento mucho lo que paso aquella noche en el hostal— dije sinceramente viéndolo a los ojos.

Will por su parte sostuvo su mirada ante mi disculpa, sonrió ampliamente y apretó mi mano para hacerme saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros hasta que decidió hablar.

—Sabes Clark—habló despacio para captar mi atención—Si me pides que me quede… esta vez lo haré sin dudarlo—dijo seductoramente haciendo que mis nervios salieran a flote ante su inesperada confección.

Tragué un poco de saliva ante sus palabras. En verdad mi cuerpo y alma pedían a gritos que me lanzara directamente a sus labios y le rogará que no me dejará sola. Lo necesitaba, pero tenía que reconocer que no era el momento ni el lugar para eso. Al diablo con lo que es correcto o no. Al fin y al cabo no había nadie en mi casa excepto nosotros dos.

—Quédate—confesé sin soltar su mano mientras trataba de sonreír seductoramente.

Will por su parte sonrió ampliamente ante mi inesperada confesión. Apretó mi mano nuevamente y depositó un leve beso en mi dorso para después soltarme delicadamente y verme directamente a los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa de seductor. En verdad tenía que reconocer que esos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas me volvían loca. Me importaba un comino qué pensara mi jefe de mí, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Ya era momento de evolucionar y tratar de ser diferente. Will siempre me lo decía _"tienes que arriesgarte, Clark. Solo se vive una vez"_ y esta vez estaba cien por ciento decidida a arriesgar todo por él. Pero mi jefe se me adelantó inesperadamente sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Sentí sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los míos, tardé unos microsegundos en reaccionar gracias al pequeño escalofrío que empezó desde mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mi nuca en un sólo segundo, pero fui capaz de reaccionar y rodear su cuello con mis manos para hacer el beso más profundo. Will por su parte rodeó mi cintura con sus manos para no dejarme ir fácilmente. Fue en ese momento que aproveché para darle una pequeña mordida a su labio inferior, el cual notó de inmediato haciendo que soltará una leve sonrisa en medio de nuestro beso, lo cual para mí fue muy excitante y tierno a la vez. Después de unos minutos fuimos capaces de reaccionar y despegar nuestros labios delicadamente provocando que nos miráramos directamente a los ojos.

—Esta vez quería asegurarme que recordarás nuestro segundo beso—habló Will mientras depositaba la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Su comentario me dejo confundida, ya que no recordaba haberle besado en otra ocasión. Estaba segura que era la primera y única vez hasta que recordé que esa noche en el antro había bebido de más.

—¿En serio lo hice esa noche en el antro?—pregunté con mi rostro de confusión esperando una respuesta no tan desagradable por su parte mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultar mi vergüenza.

—Leí en un artículo… —comenzó a decir Will tomando mi barbilla para que elevará mi vista y lo viera directamente a los ojos —… que el alcohol eleva tu dosis de dopamina y te arma de valor para hacer cualquier cosa que desees—terminó de decir sonriendo ampliamente tratando hacer que me relajara.

—Tal vez y sea cierto—confesé tímidamente sin dejar de rodear su cuello con mis manos.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos mirándonos directamente a los ojos hasta que Will comenzó a hablar para romperlo de inmediato.

— Louisa—salió de sus labios delicadamente provocando un segundo escalofrío en mi espalda baja al escuchar que me llamaba por mi nombre de pila—esa noche en el hostal en realidad yo si deseaba aceptar tu invitación—continuó mientras bajaba un poco la vista —pero si existe algo entre nosotros—confeso mientas volvía a mirarme directamente a los ojos—quiero que sea real y duradero—terminó de decir soltando una leve sonrisa.

Sus palabras hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por unos microsegundos y volviera a latir rápidamente al mismo tiempo provocando que soltará una sonrisa de nervios ante su inesperada confesión de hace unos momentos.

—Will… yo…—dije entre pausas siendo interrumpida por mi jefe.

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar entre nosotros, Clark—dijo tranquilamente—solo déjate llevar por el momento—terminó de decir soltándome de la cintura para entrelazar sus manos con las mías.

—Dejaremos que París decida por nosotros—dije sonriente al recordar que en unos días partíamos directo a la semana de la moda en París.

—Espero y sea amable conmigo—dijo Will soltando una leve carcajada ante su confesión.

—Nos vemos mañana en la oficina—le dije mientras lo acompañaba a la salida de la casa.

—Claro—respondió alejándose del pórtico para subir a su coche, encenderlo y tomar camino directo a su casa.

Después de unos segundos me encontraba en la recamara recostada en mi colchón mientras cubría mi rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza y alegría al mismo tiempo por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos entre Will Traynor y yo en el pasillo. En realidad mi corazón latía a mil por hora solo de imaginar que podría pasar de ahora en adelante con mi jefe ignorando por completo que en unos días estaríamos en París completamente solos.

 _Continuará…_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 11**

" **Us before Us"**

" _We were staying in Paris, to get away from your parents… If we go down then we go down together… We'll get away with everything… Let's show them we are better…"_

La canción que llevaba el nombre de _París_ interpretada por _"The Chainsmokers"_ sonaba en mi reproductor de música en ese preciso momento que olvidé por completo dónde me encontraba: En un avión rumbo a París sentada junto a mi jefe, Will Traynor, el cual se encontraba en medio de una pequeña siesta mientras arribábamos a París.

Lo observé por un momento y sonreí al recordar nuestro beso durante mi cena de cumpleaños. Amplié mucho más mi sonrisa, mordí mi labio inferior y decidí echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para descansar un poco, pero todos mis deseos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del capitán del avión avisándonos que estábamos a punto de aterrizar y que era recomendable abrochar nuestro cinturón de seguridad, provocando que mis nervios salieran a flote apretando un poco la muñeca de Will.

—Tranquila, Clark—habló Will captando mi atención—Lo peor ya paso. Prácticamente estamos en París—terminó de decir sonriendo ampliamente.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero no pudieron evitar que llevará las palmas de mis manos directo a mis labios para evitar el vomito producido por las nauseas al volar. Will no lo sabía, pero era mi primer vuelo en mis 28 años de vida. Por un momento pensé que no sería capaz de detener esa horrible tragedia, pero gracias a Dios delante de mí se encontraba una bolsa de plástico, que obviamente servía para ese caso de emergencia y no dude ni un segundo en tomarla y ponerla en mi boca.

—¿No me digas que es tu primer vuelo, Clark?—preguntó Will soltando una leve carcajada ante mi horrible situación, cómo era costumbre suya.

—Tú, Will Traynor…—respondí entre bocanada de aire—Me las vas a pa…—no pude terminar mi amenaza por culpa del vomito.

—Suele pasar. Sólo que es divertido cuando no le pasa a uno—confesó Will entre risas.

—Te odio—salió de mis labios espontáneamente gracias a mi enojo.

—No me sorprende—replicó Will—La gente suele decir eso de mí—sonrió como sí no supiera que eso fue un insulto y no un halago de mi parte.

Gracias a dios mis nauseas e intentos de vomitar disminuyeron poco a poco mientras el avión descendía lentamente. Will por su parte aún sostenía su estúpida sonrisa de burla ante mi penosa situación, que lo único valiente que se me ocurrió hacer, fue mostrarle mi lengua en señal de enojo. Él solamente se limito a ampliar más su sonrisa.

.

.

No había duda alguna que París era hermoso, lo pude comprobar durante nuestro camino del aeropuerto en taxi hacia el hotel en el cual estaríamos hospedados por los próximos 7 días mientras concluía la semana de la moda. Una vez que llegamos entramos directamente a recepción para descubrir cuales serías nuestras habitaciones.

—Buenos días. Bienvenidos—saludó la chica de recepción mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Buenos días, señorita—respondió Will el saludo mostrando inigualable y perfecta dentadura—Recepción para Will Traynor y Louisa Clark—terminó de decir mientras la chica en recepción empezó a teclear en su ordenador nuestros nombres.

—Por su puesto, señor Traynor—habló la recepcionista captando mi atención—En seguida un botones los guiará directamente a sus habitaciones. Esperemos que disfruten su estancia con nosotros—terminó de decir sonriendo ampliamente.

Y efectivamente, en un par de minutos ya nos encontrábamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Por un momento no podía creer que me encontrara en París y mucho menos que en un par de horas daría inicio la pasarela de moda más importante de todo el mundo ¡Cielos Santos! realmente estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer personalmente a varios diseñadores de la industria de la moda. Eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Me aventé encima de la cama para después rodar sobre mi estomago y quedar boca arriba mirando directamente al techo de la habitación. Sin embrago el sonido de la puerta me distrajo por completo provocando que de un sólo movimiento abandonará mi lugar para revisar quién se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Louisa Clark?—preguntó la voz de un hombre mientras miraba su pequeña tabla de entregas.

—Sí, soy yo—respondí un poco confundida por la situación.

—Tengo un paquete para usted—confeso tranquilamente mientras me entregaba una pequeña caja blanca adornada con un moño color rojo—Sería tan amable de firmar de recibido, por favor—continuo hablando mientras me entregaba un bolígrafo para firmar.

Sin hacer más preguntas, firmé el documento de recibido y le agradecí por la atención. Una vez que cerré mi puerta de habitación, inmediatamente me dirigí nuevamente a la cama y deposité delicadamente el paquete para no dañarlo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién me hubiera mandado este presente. Solté un leve suspiro de duda, pero enseguida me dispuse a abrir la caja. Para mi sorpresa dentro del paquete se encontraba un vestido rojo a la altura de las rodillas con un escote en diseño de V que llegaba debajo de la división de los senos. Realmente era muy elegante, pero muy atrevido a la vez, sin embargo en el fondo del paquete se encontraba una pequeña nota, la cual no dude ni un segundo en tomarla en mis manos para leer su contenido.

" _Espero el vestido haya sido de tu agrado. Porta con orgullo el diseño principal de la colección primavera - verano de nuestra compañía, Clark. Atte. Will Traynor"_

Sonreí ampliamente para mi sola mientras abrazaba el vestido y daba unos pequeños giros en mi habitación hasta quedar justo en frente al enorme espejo que se encontraba frente a mí. Verdaderamente Will tenía buenos gustos en la moda. No había duda alguna que era hijo de Camilla Traynor.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Arreglé los últimos detalles de mi traje de gala para la noche de pasarela que se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora. Acomodé mi corbata y decidí dirigirme a la salida para llegar a la habitación de Clark. No sin antes dar un último vistazo a mi cabello para después salir definitivamente. En menos de uno minuto me encontraba frente a la habitación de Clark. No tenía ni la menor idea del porque me sentía un poco nervioso, pareciera que fuese un adolescente encarando su primera cita con una chica bonita. Toqué la puerta y esperé a que se abriera. En cuanto se abrió no tuve duda de que realmente me sentía como un adolescente muy afortunado por salir con la chica bonita de la escuela. Louisa lucía espectacularmente bella con el vestido rojo que combinaba perfectamente con sus labios rojos. Sin embargo algo captó mi atención inmediatamente y por un momento pensé que eso no encajaba con ello.

—Sácate el chal—dije en forma de orden.

Clark borró su sonrisa por un momento y dio un leve vistazo a su chal para después verme a los ojos.

—¿El chal? ¿Por qué?—preguntó sonriendo cínicamente.

—Si vas a lucir un vestido así, Clark… debes hacerlo con confianza—confesé imitando su cínica sonrisa.

—Solo tú, Will Traynor…—comenzó a renegar sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa de desafío—… le dirías a una mujer cómo usar un maldito vestido—terminó de decir sacándose por completo el chal dejando expuesto su encantador escote, el cual no era para nada desagradable. Más bien era sexy y elegante.

Mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más de lo normal y agregué:—Mucho mejor.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Clark captando mi atención.

—Claro, milady—dije ofreciendo mi brazo a Clark, la cual solo sonrió y lo aceptó, no sin antes cerrar con llave su habitación.

.

.

Por un momento me sentí asfixiada por tanta gente a la moda, por tantas mujeres esbeltas y hombres tan bien formados. No tenía duda de que realmente me encontraba en París, la capital de la moda. Sin embargo desde que había aparecido del brazo de Will Traynor, el sexo opuesto no quitaba su vista de mi escote, el cual sin duda resaltaba a primera vista. No podía negar que me agradaba ser el centro de atención, inclusive me atrevería a confesar que me sentía deseada por un par de hombres reunidos esa noche.

—Creo que esta noche mi misión será espantar a un par de casanovas—habló Will Traynor de golpe para captar mi atención.

—Eres un exagerado, Will—exclamé un poco nerviosa—Pero debo confesar que me halagas—terminé de decir mostrando mis dientes.

—Espero que eso me sume puntos esta noche—salió de sus labios mostrando una picara sonrisa, la cual noté de inmediato e hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

No fui capaz de decir algo coherente, ya que la voz de Mary Rawlinson nos interrumpió inesperadamente.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayan podido asistir, Will—dijo Mary un poco entusiasmada ante nuestra presencia.

—Te puedo asegurar, quería Mary, que nosotros estamos mucho más—replicó Will dándole un leve abrazo, el cual Mary recibió encantada para después dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

—Mírate. Te vez hermosa, Louisa—dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla—No cabe duda que esta noche Will tendrá que ahuyentar a unos cuantos hombres—terminó de decir Mary soltando una leve carcajada mientras me guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

Mi sonrojo se hizo mucho más evidente que solamente pude sonreír torpemente ante la inesperada situación.

—Veo que este año te has esmerado mucho en la decoración, Mary—habló Will rescatándome del incómodo momento—Si más bien lo recuerdo tú eres la encargada este año del desfile—terminó de hablar Will.

—Gracias por notarlo—confesó Mary sonriendo ampliamente—Pero será mejor que tomen asiento. El desfile está a punto de comenzar—lo dijo mientras nos abría paso para guiarnos a nuestros lugares.

Y estaba en lo correcto, en cuando tomamos asiento se dio anuncio que el desfile comenzaría dentro de 5 minutos, tiempo suficiente para arreglar últimos detalles. Aún me sentía un poco nerviosa, en realidad creía que estaba dentro de un cuento de hadas, pero pude comprobar que no era cierto, ya que la voz de Will volvió a captar mi atención.

—Tranquila. Todo esto terminará en cuando menos lo esperes—dijo Will sonriendo mientras devolvía el saludo a una mujer rubia que se encontraba justamente delante de nosotros.

Los celos invadieron mi cuerpo repentinamente que no me di cuenta cuando entrelacé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho en señal de enojo por el saludo de la estúpida mujer rubia. Sólo pude visualizar de reojo la cínica sonrisa de Will, la cual no ayudo mucho. Sin embrago, todos mis celos se vinieron abajo cuando las luces de lugar se apagaron repentinamente para dar entrada a Mary a dar la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidos sean todos a un año más de la semana de la moda—dijo a todos los presentes—Espero y lo disfruten—terminó de decir dándole entrada a la primera modelo del desfile.

El desfile transcurrió sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaban las modelos aumentaban más mis ganas de bajar unas cuantas libras, ya que en realidad esas chicas eran perfectas, esbeltas y altas. Pero gracias adiós, el desfile terminó más rápido de lo esperado. Y nuevamente, Will tenía toda la razón.

.

.

—Gracias a Dios que terminó—le confesé a Will mientras me llevaba un trago de vino a mis labios.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Clark—replicó Will llevándose un trozo de carne a su boca.

Después de la pasarela decidimos saltarnos la recepción del lugar y decidimos ir a cenar a otro lugar cercas del hotel para no desviarnos mucho. Pasamos la noche riendo y contando anécdotas mutuamente para conocernos un poco más hasta que terminamos de cenar, pagar la cuenta y salir rumbo al hotel. El camino de regreso al hotel se me hizo muy rápido. Tenía que confesar y aceptar que deseaba pasar más tiempo en compañía de Will, pero no lo iba a demostrar para darle ventaja. No, claro que no. Bajamos del taxi, caminamos al lobby del hotel y nos adentramos en el elevador que nos guiaría hasta nuestras habitaciones. Una vez llegando a nuestro piso, Will se dispuso a acompañarme hasta la entrada de mi habitación.

—Gracias por la cena—le dije sonriendo levemente bajando un poco la mirada.

—No tienes que agradecer nada—dijo soltando una leve carcajada—tómalo como nuestra primera cita sin compromiso laborar— terminó de decir metiendo sus manos a los bolsillo de su pantalón.

Elevé la mirada y ahí estaba, su estúpida, pero encantadora sonrisa. Siempre estaba presente en cualquier momento. No pude resistir más, le tomé de los pliegues de su traje de gala para atraerlo hacía mis labios. Lo besé sin permitirme respirar, Will no dudó en ningún momento rechazar mis labios y me tomó por la cintura. Sin embargo despegó por un momento nuestros labios para hablar.

—¿Esto significa que esta noche me puedo quedar?—preguntó sin soltarme de su agarre.

—Toda la noche—respondí soltando una leve sonrisa.

Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas eran invadidas por mis nervios ante mi inesperada respuesta provocando que resaltara un leve color carmín, el cual Will notó inmediatamente mientras sonreía ante mi nerviosismo. Continuamos nuestro beso, pero esta vez dentro de mi habitación. Los labios de Will eran muy suaves y demandantes al mismo tiempo. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. Él por su parte posó sus manos sobre mi cintura para que no tuviera ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, lo cual fue muy inesperado y excitante a la vez.

—Louisa—intentó hablar después de despegar sus labios de los míos.

—No digas nada—lo interrumpí posando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios—Arruinarás el momenro—agregué mostrando una sonrisa picarona para después perderme en el gris de sus ojos.

Will por su parte obedeció inmediatamente ante mi petición de continuar unidos por un apasionado beso. Pude notar cómo su cuerpo comenzó a pedir más que un demandante beso, sentía que se quemada de deseo por sentir algo más que mis labios. Él también pudo notar que mi cuerpo demandaba más que sus caricias. Me tomó fuertemente por la cintura para guiarme directamente a la cama de mi habitación sin romper nuestro beso. Sin dudarlo tomé la iniciativa, me separé de él para obligarlo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama para obligarlo a observar como desaparecía mi vestido dejándole a la vista mi ropa interior. Pude notar que quedo un poco hipnotizado por la piel desnuda que estaba observando, que por un breve momento no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no estaba con una persona del sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, eso no iba a estropear mis deseos de estar con él, el hombre que descaradamente me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vi sonreír. Posé mis manos en sus hombros y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo posando mis rodillas de lado a lado ampliando mi sonrisa de complicidad mientras sentía como palpitaba su entrepierna sobre mis muslos. No pude resistir más y lo besé nuevamente.

Sentí sus manos reaccionar ante mi atrevido contacto, pero jamás separó sus labios de los míos. Sobó levemente mis glúteos provocando que soltará un leve gemido de placer ante su inesperado movimiento. Tomó mi cintura nuevamente posicionándome sobre la cama debajo de él mientras besaba mi cuello provocando que mis gemidos de placer se incrementaran más al sentir sus labios jugando con mi cuello. Su ropa comenzaba hacer un estorbo para mis planes de esa noche que no dude ni un segundo en deshacerme de ella por completo dejando al descubierto su delgado pero marcado cuerpo, lo cual provocó que se dibujara una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. Will sonrió ante mis atrevidas acciones con su ropa que decidió imitarme y despojarme por completo del resto de mi ropa. Quedamos totalmente desnudos sobre la cama y decidí tomar el control total de nuestro encuentro placentero posicionándome encima de él sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, ya que nuevamente fui en busca de sus labios para saborearlos por un momento y después deslizarlos por su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, pero Wil me detuvo rápidamente.

—No esta noche—interrumpió mientras me miraba fijamente—Es mi turno, Louisa.

De un solo movimiento quede aprisionada entre la cama y su cuerpo. Ahora era él quién tenía el control y eso no me desagradaba para nada. Nuestras sonrisas se sincronizaron por un segundo hasta que unió sus labios con los míos bruscamente sin darme la oportunidad de respirar mientras le ordenaba a mi cuerpo dejarlo posicionarse en medio de mis piernas, a lo cual accedí inmediatamente sin ningún reproche. En verdad deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Ya no había duda de ello. Pude notar de qué se percató de mi necesidad por consumar definitivamente nuestro encuentro de placer que inmediatamente tomo mis muñecas para posarlas a la altura de mi cabeza y hacerme el amor.

Al principio sentí una pequeña molestia, pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco conforme avanzaba nuestro acto de consumación provocando que mi excitación se elevara a un nivel muy alto de placer. Despegó sus labios de los míos para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, y lo hicieron. Sincronicé mis movimientos elevando un poco el ritmo, Will por su parte soltó un leve, pero ronco gemido demasiado sexy gracias a mis movimiento, lo cual provocó que ocultará su rostro entre mi cuello haciendo que sus gemidos se convirtieran en puro placer. Mientras más efusivos eran nuestros movimientos más podía sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y claro que lo sabía, ya que sus demandantes movimientos hicieron que mis piernas temblaran un poco. Mordí mi labio inferior gracias al placer que estaba provocándome en ese momento que no tardo mucho en que él también llegará al climax de nuestro encuentro.

Lo único que era capaz de escuchar en la habitación en ese momento era nuestras agitadas respiraciones tratando de recuperar sintonía. Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto nuevamente y sonreímos ampliamente ante lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos. Will depositó un leve, pero suave beso sobre mis labios para después posar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Los rayos del sol atravesaron descaradamente las cortinas de la habitación interrumpiendo mi sueño. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y ahí estaba la culpable de que abriera mis ojos repentinamente: Louisa Clark. Pude notar que no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que decidí hablar.

—Buenos días—dije captando su atención.

Clark volteó ante el llamado de mi voz y sonrió ampliamente. Diablos, esta mañana se miraba más hermosa de lo normal, su sonrisa en conjunto con su mirada desprendían una luz diferente. Se le miraba muy feliz y definitivamente yo también lo estaba.

—Buenos días—me devolvió el saludo mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación para recostarse a mi lado en la cama sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás esta mañana?—pregunté pasando una mano detrás de mi nuca esperando respuesta.

—De maravilla—respondió Clark soltando una leve sonrisa, lo cual provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojara posiblemente por recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en esa habitación.

—Sabes, Clark—comencé a hablar sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos—A veces tú eres la única razón que tengo para levantarme por las mañanas—le confesé desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Louisa Clark sonrió mostrándome sus dientes. Agachó un poco sus ojos, pero no tardo ni un segundo en voltear a verme nuevamente posando sus muñecas a un lado de su rostro.

—Tienes que reconocer que no existen finales—habló para enchanchar mi sonrisa—Solo nuevos comienzo—terminó de decir sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa.

—Este es el nuestro—dije abandonando mi lugar para posarme encima de ella nuevamente y robarle un tierno, pero apasionado beso, el cual ella correspondió entre risas sin dudarlo.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos tomando un café en una pequeña cafetería situada en el centro de la Plaza _Dauphine_ mientras conversábamos de tonterías. Estábamos tratando de conocernos más a fondo. Sí queríamos que lo nuestro funcionara deberíamos socializar más sin importar nada. Después decidimos tomar un paseo por la orilla del _"Le Pont Neuf_ ". En realidad estábamos disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. No sin antes pasar por _"L'Artisan Parfumeur",_ de la cual Will me había sugerido que probará _Le Perfume Papillons Extréme_ sin excepción alguna. Nos detuvimos en medio del camino para observa la hermosa vista que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Es hermosa— confesé sonriendo.

—No más que tú—dijo Will sin mirarme directamente.

Entrelazo su mano con la mía y sentí como una pequeña corriente de electricidad recorría las plantas de mis pies hasta llegar a mi nuca. A pesar de haber hecho el amor con Will Traynor aún podía sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba ante su contacto. Parecía una adolescente enamorada.

—Sabes—su voz me hizo regresar—Alguien una vez me dijo que el tiempo no cura nada, sólo te acostumbras a la idea de que algunas cosas están cambiando y debes aceptarlo.

Eso no lo esperaba y no fui capaz de reaccionar o decir algo coherente ante sus palabras.

—No tengo duda que estos cambios me agradan demasiado—confesó mientras de un solo movimiento me atrapó entre sus brazos.

Pude sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban conforme nuestros labios se iban acercando lentamente hasta unirlos en un suave beso que no duró más de cinco segundo.

—Debo confesar que a mí tampoco me desagradan los cambios como estos—dije sonriendo ampliamente sin romper el abrazo.

.

.

 _ **1 semana después**_

—¿Confías en mí, Clark?—me preguntó Will mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y las besaba.

—Claro que lo hago—respondí sin dudarlo—Pero no confío en la altura—confesé entre nervios.

—Recuerda que sólo tienes una vida y es tu deber vivirla plenamente—contraatacó sonriendo ampliamente.

De alguna manera Will tenía toda la razón. Era momento de empezar a vivir la vida sin miedo a nada. Al fin y al cabo solo se vive una vez y no iba a desperdiciarla detrás de un pequeño escritorio de administración.

—Tienes tazón. Hagámoslo—accedí cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

Sentí los brazos de Will abrazándome fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarme en ningún momento y eso me reconfortaba mucho más.

—¿Lista? A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres.

Fue lo único que pude escuchar, y a excepción de mis gritos de miedo, al saltar del Bungee junto a Will Traynor. Tenía que reconocer que el maldito tenía fuerzas para convencer a la gente de hacer cosas que jamás en sus miserables vidas harían por si solas. La adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo que olvidé por completo dónde me encontraba. De algún modo estaba disfrutando del momento y más si era en compañía de Will Traynor. Después de unos minutos nos encontrábamos en tierra, sanos y salvos. Gracias a Dios no paso a mayores. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que la experiencia fue jodidamente divertida.

—Eso fue jodidamente divertido—le confesé mientras nos quitábamos la vestimenta de salto de Bungee.

—Te lo dije, Clark. Sólo tenías que confiar en mí—exclamó Will triunfante ante mi confesión.

—No hay duda de ello—dije sonriendo ampliamente sin poder ocultar mi alegría.

—Salto de Bungee: Listo—dijo Will sacando su móvil.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunté extrañada.

—Tachando una opción de nuestro itinerario de actividades—respondió guardando su móvil para después verme.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Aún hay más?

Will mostró su cara de confusión ante mi expresión de asombro por sus últimas palabras.

—Spa, bucear en las profundidades del mar, saltar de un acantilado hacia el mar—continuó su lista mientras contaba con sus dedos—¡Ah! y nadar con tiburones—terminó de decir sonriendo ampliamente.

—Estás demente Will Traynor si crees que voy a chapucear con esos animales—dije un poco exaltada por la posibilidad de nadar con tiburones.

—No te preocupes. No haremos nada que tú no quieras—replicó sobando su nuca en señal de reflexión.

—Entonces lo reemplazaremos por una caída libre en parachute—dijo Will de golpe.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, sin embargo Will no se intimido y siguió burlándose de mí, cómo era costumbre suya.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, Will Traynor—dije mientras entrelazaba mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

Will dejó de sonreír repentinamente para mirarme fijamente.

—Debo confesar que enojada luces muy hermosa, Louisa—dijo de golpe provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran por completo.

No había duda que estaba locamente enamorada de ese hombre, el cual no perdía la oportunidad de burlase de mí en cuando podía hacerlo.

—Eso no te sumará puntos—dije espontáneamente mientras torcía mis labios en señal de desaprobación ante su comportamiento burlón.

—Espero que la velada a la orilla de la playa sí lo haga—dijo emprendiendo camino hacia el automóvil de alquiler que estaba manejando en ese momento.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—pregunté mientras le seguía el paso esperando respuesta.

—Olvidé decirte que dentro de unos días partiremos en jate a una isla privada—confesó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Te prometo que lo disfrutarás, Clark—lo dijo sonriendo ampliamente antes de entrar en el coche y esperar por mí.

No había duda que Will Traynor era un estuche de monerías, pero tenía que seguir firme con mi decisión de vivir la vida plenamente y eso lo cumpliría mientras me encontrara al lado del hombre que amaba locamente.

 _Continuará…_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Capítulo 12**

" **Us before Us"**

 _Will Traynor_

Desperté en medio de la noche debido a una horrible pesadilla. Hacía meses que no tenía la necesita de abrir mis ojos para evitar reproducir esas horribles imágenes en mi mente. Desde que había recuperado la movilidad de todo mi cuerpo, me sentía más relajado y fuerte, que no había necesidad de despertar. Sin embargo, esta era una noche diferente a comparación de las pasadas, ya que en esta ocasión no me encontraba completamente solo en una habitación de cuatro paredes. Esta vez, estaba en compañía de Louisa Clark. Realmente me sentí más tranquilo al poder sentir su presencia al lado de mí. Tenía que reconocer que desde que estropeó mis pantalones con su café instantáneo se llevó mi atención. Su sonrisa y torpeza le daban un atractivo inocente y cálido a su personalidad distraída. Y la verdad no era nada desagradable para mi persona. Al contrario, le dio sentido a mi vida con toda su vestimenta alocada y sencilla, la cual la caracterizaba en todo momento.

Sonreí en medio de la noche al recordar los gestos en su rostro a causa del miedo al darse oportunidad de experimentar cosas nuevas, pero me encantaba el hecho de que sus miedos al final se convertían en alegría y diversión absoluta. Volteé mi cabeza un poco y me topé con ella. Se encontraba metida en un sueño profundo, el cual relajaba las expresiones de su rostro y la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo normal. Volteé mi cuerpo para quedar justamente en la misma posición que ella. Necesitaba seguir observando su rostro de paz por un momento más antes de quedar profundamente dormido, otra vez. No sin antes reconocer que me agradaba mucho la idea de despertar en medio de la noche sólo para toparme con su rostro, esperando que esto durara para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente pude sentir nuevamente los rayos del sol entrar por las rendijas de las cortinas de la habitación provocando que abriera mis ojos lentamente para toparme con la sorpresa de que el lado de Clark estaba vacío. Tallé mis ojos levemente para poder despertar totalmente de mi sueño. Me senté en la cama, examiné la habitación y sonreía al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente y la abrí sin dudarlo.

—Buenos días, Señor Traynor—saludó el camarero detrás del portón junto a una pequeña charola de comida—Su orden está lista—dijo entregándome la charola—Qué lo disfrute—terminó de decir.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió decir, ya que no recordaba haber pedido servicio a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta de un sólo movimiento y deposité la charola encima de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana principal, la cual dejaba observar la hermosa vista de la Isla en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Husmeé en la charola para llevarme un trozo de fruta a la boca, pero fue pillado por la chica que robó mi corazón desde hace un par de meses.

—Buenos días, señor comelón—habló para captar mi atención.

Sonreí por lo bajo al escuchar su voz para después voltear mis ojos directo dónde se encontraba ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Verla solamente con mi camiseta puesta dejando expuestas sus largas, pero bien tonificadas piernas. Llevaba el cabello húmedo por la ducha que claramente había tomando hace un par de minutos. Sin embargo, lo que opacaba todo su ser era su hermosa sonrisa. Tenía que reconocer que eso me volvía loco. Apoyé un poco mi cuerpo en la mesa para después cruzar mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho y soltar una leve carcajada.

—Culpable—dije sin borrar mi sonrisa—Pero tienes que reconocer que guardé tu parte del desayuno—terminé de decir para defenderme.

Louisa me imitó y soltó una leve, pero encantadora sonrisa. Aún tenía reposando su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación de baño.

—Tú… Will Traynor—comenzó a decir conforme abandonaba su lugar para dar unos cuantos pasos a la dirección dónde me encontraba—Eres el único hombre al cual perdonaría comenzar el desayuno sin mí—confesó posándose a unos cuantos centímetros de mí mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos.

Desenlacé mis brazos y la tomé por la cintura para atraerla más a mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé—dije mostrando mis dientes para poner más fuerza a mi agarre.

Louisa sonrío ampliamente ante mi comentario y depositó un suave, pero tierno beso en mis labios.

—Odio aceptar que siempre triunfas ante mí—dijo sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa—¿Qué me has hecho, Will Traynor?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Contraté a un famoso hipnotizador para que te pusiera a mis pies—respondí en broma para alegrar aún más el ambiente.

—Basta de bromas—replicó haciendo un puchero con los labios como si fuera una niña de 5 años por no conseguir lo que quiere ante sus padres.

—Ese es otro de mis encantos: ser bromista—dije sin parlotear de más—¿Desayunamos? tenemos un itinerario que cumplir para hoy—terminé de decir para soltar su cintura y recorrer la silla para que tomará asiento.

—A la orden capitán—dijo haciendo un saludo estilo militar—No puedo esperar a descubrir nuevas cosas—agregó mientras tomaba asiento en la silla y se disponía a desayunar.

.

.

No había duda que tener a Will Traynor en mi vida era sinónimo de realizar actividades que nunca habrían cruzado por mi cabeza en ningún momento de mis 28 años de vida. Desde la mañana y hasta la noche, habíamos explorado en las profundidades del océano, habíamos nadado con delfines e inclusive con tiburones. Lo último fue lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida y todo gracias a la enorme influencia que Will Traynor poseía sobre mí. ¡Diablos! Ese hombre me mataría de un susto sí continuaba con su loco itinerario de actividades. Después de un largo día decidimos hacer una pequeña fogata a la orilla de la playa para contemplar la luna.

—La luna se ve diferente desde acá—dije elevando un poco mi voz para que Will pudiera escucharme, ya que me encontraba remojando mis pies con las leves olas que lanzaba el mar en ese momento.

Él se encontraba sobre una manta cerca de la fogata haciendo una llamada telefónica de negocios. Sin embargo, afirmó son la cabeza mientras sonreía en señal de haber escuchado mi comentario para después continuar con su llamada, parecía importante porqué hacía más de 5 minutos que no paraba de conversar. Volteé mis ojos nuevamente hacia el mar que estaba siendo cubierto por la noche. Sonreí ampliamente al recordar los últimos días que había pasado en su compañía. Tenía que aceptar que habían sido lo mejor de mi vida. Sin embargo, también tenía que aceptar que no todo dura para siempre y esta era nuestra última noche, ya que a la mañana siguiente regresaríamos de nuevo a la rutina diaria, pero esta vez sería más divertida y diferente si tenía a Will de mí lado.

" _Chunky"_ interpretada por Bruno Mars comenzó a sonar al fondo de nosotros provocando que empezara a moverme al ritmo de la música. Lentamente comencé a mover mis caderas de lado a lado, di un giro conforme avanzaba la música para toparme a Will, el cual con una sonrisa en sus labios observaba como movía mi cuerpo suavemente. Noté que ya había terminado su llamada y que se encontraba de pie. No lo dudé ni por un segundo y comencé a avanzar directo a él sin dejar de bailar. Will por su parte soltó una leve sonrisa haciendo que los ojuelos en sus mejillas salieran a flote y comenzó a seguirme el paso uniéndose al baile. Nos fuimos acercando más y más conforme avanzábamos al ritmo de la música.

— "You got what I want"—cantó Will mientras me señalaba con sus dedos.

—"I got what you want"—canté el coro de la canción señalándome con mis dedos.

—"Girl, you got what I need"—volvió a cantar Will mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—"I got what you need"—volví a cantar el coro mientras levantaba mi vestido para mostrarle mis piernas.

En realidad disfrutaba de este tipo de situaciones. Al fin nos encontrábamos frente uno al otro. Sonreímos mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra hasta terminar de bailar para disfrutar el momento. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho deseando con todo mí ser que no terminará, pero su voz captó mi atención.

—Sabes, Clark—comenzó a hablar.

Yo sólo solté un leve gemido de afirmación, pero jamás despegué de su pecho mi rostro. Su aroma era adictivo. Hasta comencé a creer su pequeña broma sobre el famoso hipnotizador.

—No quiero que este momento terminé—confesó posando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

— Yo tampoco—repliqué soltando un leve suspiro de resignación.

Su barbilla abandonó mi cabeza para después sentir sus dedos sobre la mía provocando que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

—¡Dios, Louisa! si tuvieras idea de lo que tengo ganas de hacerte ahora mismo—confesó tragando un poco de saliva.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa e hicieron que mi cuerpo reaccionará ante su confesión. Tenía que reconocer que ese hombre me volvía loca y que yo también lo deseaba.

—Creo que tengo una idea—dije mostrándole mis dientes mientras posaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello para plantarle un beso sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Una vez que reaccionó, tomó mi cintura entre sus manos para atraer mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, sin darme oportunidad de respirar. Esa noche volvimos a ser uno mismo e hicimos el amor como si fuera la última vez.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente tomamos camino rumbo a casa nuevamente. El vuelo fue tranquilo, aunque no perdía la oportunidad de estar coqueteando con Will para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. A decir verdad nunca le había mencionado esas palabras en voz alta. Sólo las pensaba. Sin embargo, él tampoco lo había hecho. Acaso era muy pronto para reconocer lo que realmente sentíamos o Will era de los que no se tomaba a la ligera esas dos palabras. Me despedí de él afuera del aeropuerto con un sencillo beso en los labios para después subir a un taxi rumbo a casa.

.

.

—Ya llegué—dije elevando un poco la voz para descubrir que no había nadie en casa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejé las llaves en la mesita del pasillo para encontrarme con una pequeña nota de parte de mi madre.

" _Lo sentimos, Louisa. Esta vez no pudimos esperar por ti y decidimos ir al campo a pasar unos días. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos cuando regresemos"_

Dejé la nota nuevamente dónde estaba y sonreí al recordar que odiaba ir al campo, ya que cada vez que iba los mosquitos no dejaban de saboreaban mi sangre y eso lo detestaba. Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de golpe y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Treena no estaba sola.

—¡Oh por dios!—exclamé mientras cubría mis ojos—No vi nada—agregué cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

—¡Louisa! No sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar—gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

—No sabía que tenía que tocar para que me permitirán entrar a mi propia habitación— contraataqué soltando una leve carcajada de nervios.

Después de unos minutos Treena abrió la puerta para acompañar a su pareja a la salida de la casa y despedirlo con un beso en los labios. Observé detalladamente y sonreí por lo bajo. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella volteó a verme furiosa para agregar:

—Me las vas a pagar Louisa Clark—fue lo único que salió de sus labios en cuanto comenzó a subir las escaleras deprisa para poder alcanzarme. Sin embargo, fui más rápida y entré a la habitación cerrando la puerta de un sólo movimiento.

—Si valoras tu vida. Abrirás la puerta—amenazó Treena dando golpes a la puerta.

—Vale, vale—respondí sacándole el seguro a la puerta dejando pasar a Treena.

Una vez que entró a la habitación por completo tomó asiento junto a mí. Nos vimos directamente a los ojos y comenzamos a reír hasta que mi estomago empezó a doler. Nos recostamos de espalda sobre el colchón mirando directamente al techo.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención arruinar el momento—hablé después de recuperar mi aliento.

—No te preocupes. No era la primera vez—confesó soltando una leve carcajada.

—Me lo imaginé—dije dándole un leve almohadazo.

—¡Basta! ¿Y dime como te fue? Y por supuesto ¿Qué hiciste con el _"bombón"_ de tu jefe? —preguntó Treena soltando un leve suspiro.

Su pregunta hizo que me sonrojará al recordar los maravillosos días que habíamos pasado juntos. Y solté una risita de nervios.

—Qué no hicimos—respondí cubriendo mi rostro de vergüenza con mis manos.

—¡No, Louisa! eres una picara—dijo devolviéndome el almohadazo—Cuéntamelo todo. Y no omitas los detalles—terminó de decir.

—Me alentó a saltar del Bungee, nadamos con delfines y tiburones, caminamos por París y disfrutamos de una deliciosa taza de café—pausé por un momento mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¿Y…?—agregó Treena con intriga.

—Estás loca si te voy a contar lo que hicimos en las noches—respondí exaltada.

—Eres una santurrona, Lou—dijo mostrándome su lengua en seña de fastidio.

—No sé porque preguntas sí ya comprobé que no necesitas detalles—dije mostrando mi cara de intriga.

—Está bien. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti—confesó mientras de un sólo movimiento se volteó para poder alcanzar un sobre que se encontraba de su lado derecho sobre un mueble.

—No sé si vas a reír o llorar cuando leas su contenido—me entregó el pequeño sobre.

Lo tomé en mis manos y lo examiné por un momento para descubrir que era la carta respuesta para mi admisión el curso de alta costura en Nueva York, la cual había olvidado por completo gracias a la hermosa sonrisa de mi jefe.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Treena?—pregunté intrigada—No me digas que ya leíste su contenido sin mi permiso—agregué entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Lo siento. La curiosidad mató al gato—respondió en defensa mientras me mostraba sus dientes—Además lo digo porque sí la respuesta es sí, tendrás que dejar a tu _amado_ por dos años.

Treena tenía toda la razón. Dudé por un momento en abrir la carta y leer su contenido. Por una parte deseaba ser aceptada para poder cumplir mis metas y ser alguien en la vida. Sin embargo, sí ese fuera el caso tendría que abandonar a Will por dos largos años e inclusive por más y eso no era lo que quería en ese momento, no después de haber empezado una relación con él.

—¿Louisa?—me llamó la voz de Treena.

—¡Ah, sí claro!—reaccioné ante su llamado—La carta—agregué un poco nerviosa mientras sacaba del pequeño sobré la hoja de papel y comenzaba a leer su contenido.

—¿Y, que dices?—preguntó Treena esperando mi reacción.

—Sí…—comencé a hablar—Sí fui aceptada—finalicé tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

Treena por su parte quedó confundida ante mi inesperada reacción.

—No te alegres tanto, Lou. Me deslumbras—dijo.

—No, no es eso. Estoy feliz—repliqué tratando de arreglar mi estado de ánimo para dar un poco de positivismo a la situación.

Dejé la carta sobre la cama y tomé la almohada entre mis manos para entrelazar mis piernas sobre la cama y abrazar la almohada.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Treena—¿Acaso no era la respuesta que esperabas?—agregó un poco confundida ante mi reacción.

Volteé a verla directamente a los ojos y sonreí levemente.

—Claro que sí, es sólo que…—no pude terminar mi oración, ya que Treena la terminó por mí.

—eso era antes de Will Traynor—dijo espontáneamente sin dudarlo.

La miré directamente para afirmar con mi cabeza. Mi hermana menor tenía razón. Eso significaba que tenía que dejar a Will. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que él viniese conmigo, eso sería una buena solución. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuales eras sus planes. Y eso me desconcertaba por completo.

—Te dejaré sola para que puedas pensarlo un poco y tomes una decisión ¿Te parece?— habló Treena para sacarme de mis pensamientos mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar camino rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

—Treena— dije para captar su atención —gracias—agregué sonriendo levemente.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, Lou—fue lo último que dijo para salir definitivamente de la habitación dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Realmente no tenía ni la menor idea que hacer. Aunque era muy simple, solo había dos opciones: Aceptar y dejar a Will o no hacerlo y quedarme a su lado. Así de simple era. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la más remota idea que planes tenía Will para nosotros. Me tumbé sobre la cama hasta que mis pensamientos me permitieron quedarme dormida.

.

.

Desde que habíamos llegado de París la relación que tenía con Will se fue deteriorando un poco. En los últimos días sólo se limitaba a hablar de trabajo conmigo. A veces pareciera que evitaba por completo hablar sobre nosotros. Sólo podía visualizar como entraban y salían inversionista de la sala de juntas. Además le estaba dando un poco más de espacio, ya que me enteré que su padre había caído enfermo y se encontraba recuperándose.

—Y ahí está, Louisa Clark—habló la voz de Mary Ann—¿Cómo vas con tu _amado_? — preguntó mientras se sentaba encima de mi escritorio esperando respuesta.

Mary Ann era la única persona, a excepción de Treena, que sabía sobre mi relación con Will Traynor. Me quité las gafas de lectura para verla mejor.

—Bien… eso creo—dije levemente para que no escuchará.

—Louisa—dijo Mary Ann.

—Bien. De maravilla—mentí para no entrar más en detalles.

—Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar ahorita que no está tu " _dueño_ "?—preguntó haciendo énfasis a la última palabra.

El sonido de notificación de mi celular interrumpió nuestras conversación que inmediatamente lo tomé entre mis manos para descubrir que era un mensaje _Whatsapp_ por parte de Will. Idiota, después de ni una llamada y limitarse a un "Buenos días, Clark" ¿Cree que le contestaré el mensaje? Pero desafortunadamente lo hice. Desbloqueé mi pantalla e hice click en su mensaje para leer claramente.

 _Will: Tenemos que hablar, Clark._

El contenido del mensaje fue inesperado para mí. Pareciera que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, ya que yo también necesitaba hablar con él, así que tecleé lo siguiente.

 _Lou: ¿Eres mago? Yo también necesito hablar contigo._

 _Will: ¿Cena? ¿Hoy? ¿Cusina Italiana? Paso por ti a las 8 a la oficina._

 _Lou: Sip. Prefiero que nos reunamos allá._

 _Will: Como gustes, preciosa._

Sonreí al leer su último mensaje. Ese idiota sí que sabía cómo convencer a las mujeres. A pesar de comportarse como un cretino con ellas, pero tenía que darle la oportunidad a Will Traynor de justificar su falta de comunicación e indiferencia de los últimos días. Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que olvidé por completo la presencia de Mary Ann.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices?—preguntó rescatándome de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Mary Ann—respondí aclarando un poco mi garganta—Será en otra ocasión.

—Está bien—dijo para levantarse de mi escritorio—Nos vemos, Lo— fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar después de que desapareciera al final del pasillo.

Las manecillas del reloj estaban avanzando muy rápido esta vez. En realidad no quería que llegara la hora de la cena. Estaba muy nerviosa. Esta noche tenía que terminar con una muy buena explicación por su parte. Sin embargo, ya no importaba cual fuera la excusa. Desde hacía ya varios días había tomado la decisión de quedarme en casa a lado de Will. No importaba si estábamos juntos o no. La decisión ya estaba hecha. Aún tenía la esperanza de que lo nuestro funcionara. Aunque el _"tenemos que hablar, Clark"_ me tenía muy intrigada y nerviosa. Decidí relajarme un poco, me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí directamente al baño para retocar mi maquillaje y echarle un último vistazo a mi ropa.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Tomé la copa de vino entre mis dedos y le di un pequeño sorbo. En mi cabeza tenía muy claro que hacer lo correcto era lo mejor. Sin embargo, mi corazón pedía a gritos por Clark, la chica que con sus gestos raros y ropa extravagante se robó mi corazón descaradamente sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Louisa Clark me había enseñado a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, cómo ir a charlar mientras teníamos el almuerzo o inclusive disfrutar de una simple taza de café a la interperie. Sonreí por lo bajo al recordar su impresión de susto cuando estábamos a punto de estrellarnos en los palcos del estadio. Simplemente era una persona que cambió mi vida por completo y le regreso esas ganas de seguir adelante.

—Veo que se encuentra usted muy solo, caballero ¿Puedo acompañarlo esta noche?— habló la voz de Clark.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que olvidé por completo prestar atención a mí alrededor hasta que llegó ella a mover mi mundo nuevamente sin previo aviso. La miré directamente a los ojos, su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que había visto en los últimos años de mi vida. No se comparaba con nada.

—Por su puesto—respondí de inmediato poniéndome de pie y abrir la silla para que tomará asiento.

Louisa aceptó y tomó asiento sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenias que decirme?—preguntó de golpe sin darme la oportunidad de tomar asiento nuevamente.

—¡Tranquila, Clark!—exclamé fingiendo sorpresa tomando asiento definitivamente, pero debía admitir que me encantaba su curiosidad a cada momento.

—Lo siento. Ya sabes que soy muy curiosa—replicó ampliando mucho más su sonrisa para verme a los ojos.

—Si más bien lo recuerdo—comencé a decir mientras le hacia una señal al mesero para que trajera otra botella de vino—tú también tenías algo importante que decirme ¿No es así? terminé de decir posando mis ojos sobre ella.

Louisa por su parte se tensó un poco al escuchar mi última pregunta. Lo pude notar de inmediato, ya que empezó a dar unos leves golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre la mesa, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del mesero trayendo más vino para llenar nuestras copas. Una vez que cumplió su misión abandonó nuestra mesa para dejarnos nuevamente solos.

—¿Y bien, Clark?—pregunté nuevamente esperando respuesta.

Louisa bajó un poco la vista para soltar un leve suspiro gracias a los nervios que se apoderaron de su cuerpo en ese momento. Inhaló un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente y comenzar a formar un par de oraciones.

—ahm… ¿Cómo está tu padre, mucho mejor?—preguntó tratando de evadir la oración original que tenía en mente.

—Se encuentra estable, Gracias—respondí sonriendo levemente, pero recordé inmediatamente que no nos habíamos reunido para hablar de mi padre, sino de algo mucho más importante.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—habló Clark mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.

—Louisa—comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpido vilmente por el camarero solicitando nuestra orden para cenar.

Pedimos nuestra cena para poder continuar con nuestra conversación.

—¿Y bien, Clark? Es claro que no nos reunimos para hablar sobre el estado de salud de mi padre—dije viéndola directamente a los ojos para agregar:—¿Qué era lo tenías que decirme?—finalmente pude soltar la pregunta clave de la noche.

Louisa soltó una leve sonrisa de nervios, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Hace un par de días recibí la carta respuesta por parte del curso de alta costura que solicité en Nueva York y—pausó por un momento para verme a los ojos—fui aceptada— terminó de decir sin despegar sus hermosos ojos de los míos esperando respuesta.

Al principio quedé atónico ante su confesión, porque claramente eso no era lo que esperaba para esta noche.

—Sin embargo, decidí no asistir al curso por ti, Will—tragó un poco de saliva para proseguir y captar mi atención—No en este momento que tenemos poco en haber comenzado lo nuestro porqué… yo te amo—confesó de golpe sin darme tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo gracias a las últimas dos palabras que utilizó en su oración. Por una parte me alegró el corazón y mi ser el escuchar esas palabras que salieron de sus finos labios. Sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión final y Clark no podía estar en ella. No en este momento en el cual fue aceptada para cumplir sus metas y lograr todo lo que había estado cosechando en los últimos años de su vida. No, definitivamente tenía que hacer lo correcto y cumplir con mi responsabilidad, y no arruinar la suya.

—Will ¿No vas a decir nada?—preguntó Clark de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Aclaré mi garganta para mirarla a los ojos y agregar:

—¡Felicidades, Clark! Me alegro por ti—le felicité con una expresión neutra en mi rostro.

Pude ver su rostro de confusión antes de que hablara.

—¿Felicidades?—preguntó elevando una mano al aire en seña de confusión—¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros? Te acabo de confesar que te amo y que por ti dejaría todo, inclusive mi deseo de convertirme en alguien—terminó de decir mientras moderaba su respiración, ya que se encontraba un poco alterada.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Clark. Ve a Nueva York y cumple tus sueños. Conviértete en alguien, eso me haría muy feliz. Yo te apoyaré sin dudarlo. No quiero que por mí te detengas—solté de golpe.

La expresión de confusión en su rostro se hizo mucho más evidente ante mis últimas palabras.

—No entiendo, Will. Yo no quiero dejarte… eso significa que—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—¿vendrás conmigo?—preguntó cambiando drásticamente su expresión de confusión a una expresión de esperanza.

—De eso precisamente quería hablar, Clark—hablé sin atreverme a verla directamente a los ojos—Beatriz tiene dos meses de embarazo.

Louisa se detuvo por un momento sin comprender lo que le acaba de confesar.

—Felicidades por ella—dijo sin abandonar su esperanzada expresión de su rostro—No entiendo que tiene que ver Beatriz con nosotros, Will—agregó ignorando por completo el significado de mis palabras.

Por fin me armé de valor y pude levantar la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

—Fue hace dos meses que terminé con ella—dije mientras observaba como su expresión cambiaba de repente a desilusión total.

Louisa recargó su espalda en la silla para tratar de asimilar la información que había recibido. Negó un poco con su cabeza posando su dedo pulgar entre sus dientes mordiendo un poco su uña en señal de no querer aceptar.

—Perdón que lo diga, Will—pausó por un momento para inhalan un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente—pero ¿estás seguro que ese bebé es tuyo?—terminó de preguntar posando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa esperado respuesta.

—Lo confirmé hace un par de días atrás—contesté dando un pequeño golpecito sobre la mesa—Es la razón por la cual estaba un poco distante. Tenía que asimilar la noticia y tomar una decisión.

Louisa volvió a recargar su espalda en la silla y soltó una leve sonrisa, la cual me confundió por completo.

—Will… ¿Tú me amas?—preguntó de golpe.

Esa pegunta no me la esperaba.

—Claro, Clark—contesté sin dudarlo por un segundo—Gracias a ti, pude disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida—continué sin dudar de mis palabras—tú eres la razón que tengo para seguir adelante, me enseñaste a creer que puedo amar otra vez… te amo, Louisa Clark—terminé de decir sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Sí me amas—comenzó a decir mientras bajaba su vista por un momento—no me dejes ir—terminó su oración mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Despegué mis ojos de los suyos gracias a mi sentimiento de culpa por sus últimas palabras.

—Lo siento, Louisa. No puedo—dije sin atreverme a verla nuevamente a los ojos—No en este momento.

Louisa se levantó de golpe de su lugar captando mi atención.

—Eres un egoísta, Will Traynor. Sólo piensas en ti—confesó aventando el pañuelo que tenía en su regazo sobre la mesa para emprender camino hacia la salida del restaurante.

No pude reaccionar inmediatamente, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue pagar la cuenta y salir corriendo tras ella sin dudarlo. De ninguna manera permitiría que las cosas terminaran de este modo. Jamás.

.

.

Salí del restaurante lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar mis oídos, había renunciado a mis metas sin dudarlo ni un segundo por Will Traynor, pero fue él mismo el que se encargó de romper esa decisión. Sí realmente sentía lo que había dicho hace unos momentos en el restaurante porqué renunciaba a lo nuestro. Un estruendo se hizo presente anunciando con anticipación que la lluvia no tardaba en llegar. Caminé sin prestar atención a mi camino. No quería saber nada de nadie. No me importaba nada. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi rostro sin importarme que me mojara. Todo a mí alrededor me parecía tan confuso y desconocido, excepto la silueta de Will Traynor, el cual se encontraba justo delante de mí.

—¿Egoísta, eh?—preguntó bajo la lluvia cubriendo su cuerpo con un paraguas—Sí el hecho de querer que seas alguien en la vida, de que cumplas tus metas y seas reconocida por tu trabajo me convierte en un egoísta, entonces lo soy—terminó de decir mostrándome su encantadora sonrisa que me desarmaba en cualquier momento.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa sin darme oportunidad de formular un contraataque decente, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue soltarme a llorar bajo la lluvia.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?—le grité sin moverme de mi lugar.

Will sólo se limitó a mirarme y soltar un leve suspiro para después caminar unos cuantos pasos y cubrirme con su paraguas para que dejara de mojarme.

—No en este momento—pausó por un segundo—Mi padre no puede seguir delante a la empresa y mi madre no quiere despegarse de él—dijo sin dudarlo—Tengo que estar pendiente de la empresa ahora que mis padres se darán un largo descanso. Y hacerme responsable de mis actos.

Por un momento mi enojo, celos, y decepción se calmaron gracias a sus palabras. De alguna manera estaba siendo sincero conmigo, y le creí. Lo abrasé sin dudarlo y posé mi rostro sobre su pecho como aquella vez que estuvimos en la playa bailando al ritmo de la música. Will posó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza como la última vez.

—Tienes que ir, Clark.

—No quiero dejarte—dije sin dudarlo haciendo más fuerte mi abrazo hacia él—Eso era lo que quería antes de ti.

Sentí como despegaba su barbilla de mi cabeza para después posar sus dedos sobre la mía y obligarme a verle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?

—No digas "Potencial".

—Potencial, Clark. Sólo tienes una vida. Es tu deber vivirla al máximo. Y este es un nuevo reto—finalizó sonriendo.

—Ya lo sabía—dije cínicamente imitando a Will mostrando mis dientes.

—Te prometo que estaremos juntos cuando sea el momento. Nunca hago promesas que no pueda cumplir.

Él sonrió ampliamente y acercó sus labios para depositar un beso en los míos. Yo le correspondí sin dudarlo y nos quedamos bajo la lluvia sin separarnos uno del otro aceptando nuestro destino, hasta que pudiéramos estar juntos nuevamente.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** ¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo (y último) capítulo de mi pequeña adaptación. Principalmente quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que tuve durante este largo año que tardé en publicar y redactar esta hermosa historia que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes (y obviamente para mí). Sin embargo, no es el capítulo final definitivo de mi adaptación, ya que les tengo un regalito. Sí, tengo en proceso un capítulo especial titulado:

" **Us after Us"** En el cual veremos a una Louisa, como toda una profesional, después de cinco largos años a cargo de una editorial de modas muy importante en Nueva York. Veremos a un Will, como buen padre y gran empresario tratando de cumplir su promesa y recuperar lo que dejo ir bajo la lluvia hace cinco años atrás. ¿Acaso será el momento indicado para estar juntos definitivamente? Además tendremos un pequeño Crossover con un personaje que muchas aman hoy en día ¿Pueden adivinar? Una pequeña pista: Él vive en Seattle.

¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Les gustó mi adaptación? Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentario. No olviden dejar su review, eso me haría muy feliz. ¡Muchas Gracias! Esperen por el capítulo especial, les adelantó que será uno muy largo y lleno de muchas intrigas, pasión y ¿finales felices? Los quiero y les mando un enorme beso y abrazo. Atte: LiLiCo xoxo.


	13. Epílogo Parte I

**Esta historia está basada en la novela "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes. Aparición especial: Christian Grey, propiedad de E. L. James.**

 **Epílogo: Parte I**

" **Us after Us"**

" _I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own_

 _But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul"_

 _Helium by Sia_

La vida en Nueva York no era para nada desagradable después de todo. Estos 5 largos años (casi 6) que habían pasado desde ese último beso bajo la lluvia, lo habían comprobado a la perfección. A pesar de las altas y altibajos que había provocado la última vez que vi al hombre que amo, me había ayudado muchísimo con mis ganas de convertirme en alguien en esta vida, justo las mismas ganas que sentí antes de conocer a mí ex jefe: Will Traynor. Y por supuesto que lo había logrado. En la actualidad estaba a cargo de la sección y edición de modas de una revista sumamente importante en Nueva York: _Sparkles_.

Desde que acepté mi destino bajo la lluvia no me di por vencida en ningún momento en mis estudios. Entré al curso de alta costura y me gradué con honores. Tanto que mi madrina de graduación fue Mary Rawlinson, la diseñadora más importante dentro de la industria de la moda. Además fue ella quién me ofreció la oportunidad de solicitar una beca en su sucursal de modas ubicada en Manhattan, Nueva York. Durante mis estudios estuve trabajando medio tiempo en su departamento de modas. Una vez que me gradué, conseguí un empleo de tiempo completo en el departamento de asesoría e imagen personal de la revista " _Sparkle_ " y un pequeño, pero acogedor, departamento bien ubicado cerca de _Time Square_ y _Central Park_.

Gracias a mis inagotables esfuerzos y diseños personales, logré que el jefe de departamentos volteara a ver mi trabajo y lo reconociera ante todo. Fue así como conseguí estar en el rango donde estoy en estos momentos. Juré que no iba a durar más de tres años en Nueva York debido a la promesa que Will Traynor había hecho. Ilusamente creí en cada una de sus palabras y desafortunadamente aún creo en ellas, a pesar de haber perdido contacto con él por los últimos 2 años. Idiota. Siempre dándose a desear y hacerse el importante ante cualquier situación. Sin embargo, mi vida no había sido para nada aburrida después de Will Traynor. Eso era algo que tenía que reconocer y aceptar sin reproche. Aunque deseaba con todo mi ser que él estuviera de vuelta.

—¡Louisa!—habló la voz de una mujer para hacerme reaccionar—Qué bueno que llegas, no olvides que necesitamos tu opinión para la nueva portada del próximo mes. Los bosquejos están en tu escritorio esperando por ti—terminó de decir con una sonrisa preocupada.

Emily era mi asistente personal en ese momento. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía raro y a la vez de maravilla tener a una persona como ella en mi camino. Por naturaleza era muy sencilla y de mucha utilidad. Nunca se le escapaba nada y siempre me tenía al día con todo. Gracias a mi personalidad, olvidaba citas y cosas importantes, pero gracias a su astucia no lo arruinaba.

—Gracias por recodármelo, Emily—me detuve antes de poder entrar a mi oficina—Por eso siempre traigo un frapucchino extra conmigo para este tipo de situaciones—dije entregándole el vaso en señal de agradecimiento.

Emily sonrió ampliamente y tomó el vaso entre sus manos para después depositarlo sobre su escritorio y continuar hablando.

—Una cosa más—agregó captando totalmente mi atención—Recuerda que a las 10 de la mañana tienes una video llamada de parte de tu hermana Katrina—terminó de recodármelo, nuevamente. Ya que la última vez lo había olvidado por completo y tuve que disculparme con Treena mandándole la edición de Marzo exclusivamente para ella, antes de que llegara a exhibirse para el público en general.

—Recuérdame darte un aumento—dije guiñándole un ojo para después entrar a mi oficina por completo.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, deposité mi bolso y chaqueta encima de mi escritorio. Sin embargo, un bonito arreglo de rosas blancas se encontraba encima de él. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién tuviera ese detalle conmigo. Hasta que tomé la tarjeta que venía junto con las flores y descubrí al responsable. Era Christian Grey. Meses atrás había tenido el enorme placer de estar a cargo en su sesión fotográfica para el artículo que se estaba redactando para nuestra revista. Sonreí por lo bajo al recordar mi bochornoso encuentro con el señor Grey. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente hasta moderar mi respiración. Después de meditar por unos leves segundos, tomé asiento y me dispuse a revisar los bosquejos para la nueva portada de la revista. Los examiné uno por uno hasta que me decidí por uno únicamente. Encendí el monitor de mi computadora para esperar la llamada por _Skype_ de mi hermana menor y como era de esperarse a las 10 am entró la solicitud de video llamada. Respiré profundo y dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios mientras daba clic al botón de aceptar llamada.

—Hola, tía Lou—saludó mostrándome su pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más al notar el rostro de Thomas del otro lado del monitor. Le mostré mi mano en señal de saludo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola, mi cielo ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?—respondí mostrando mis dientes.

—Muy bien—respondió para después borrar su pequeña sonrisa y agregar:—¿Este año si vienes a pasar la navidad con nosotros?—preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

Era cierto. Hacía dos años que por cuestiones de trabajo no podía estar presente en la cena de noche buena y mucho menos en navidad. A pesar de haber regresado a Londres en la época navideña (sólo por 3 días, ya que mi trabajo no me permitía estar más tiempo) un par de veces, me negué rotundamente a buscar por Will. Cuya responsabilidad de empresario y buen padre, le impedían tomarse un pequeño descanso para buscarme. Ni si quiera lo había intentado, por lo que había escuchado de parte de su hermana Georgina, la cual aún de vez en cuando tenía contacto conmigo. Por azares del destino llegamos a convertirnos en muy buenas amigas, a pesar de los malos entendidos en el pasado.

—¡Claro que sí, campeón!—dije sin romper su pequeña y frágil sonrisa de esperanza—Es una promesa—agregué sin borrar mi sonrisa de nervios.

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, Lou—la voz de Treena se escuchó a través de las bocinas de mi monitor y apareció en la imagen tras de Thomas.

Por un momento mi sonrisa se quebró para darle entrada a mi rostro de _"Gracias, Treena por arruinar el momento"._

—Claro que no ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?—pregunté indignada ante el monitor de mi oficina.

Treena soltó una leve carcajada para hablar.

—¿Eso no fue exactamente lo que le dijiste al pobre de mi hijo el año pasado?—preguntó mostrando su cara de confusión—Y lo dejaste plantado—agregó elevando una ceja.

Mi hermana tenía razón. No tenía porque hacer promesas que no podría cumplir y mucho menos a mi pequeño sobrino, el cual no dejaba de sonreír a través del monitor.

—Esta vez es una promesa que voy a cumplir—solté elevando mi mano en señal de promesa hacia Thomas—Les recompensaré todo el tiempo que les he fallado—terminé de decir sonriendo estúpidamente.

Thomas soltó una risita de alegría por las últimas palabras que utilicé en mi oración. Treena por su parte sonrió ampliamente y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Ya oíste, Thomas. Tía Lou cumplirá su promesa—dijo Treena sin romper el abrazo con Thomas.

—Sí. Estoy feliz—habló Thomas mostrando sus pequeños dientes ante el monitor para después zafarse del abrazo de su madre y levantarse del lugar. No sin antes agregar:— Adiós, Tía Lou. Es hora de aventura—terminó de decir aventándome un beso a través del monitor para tomar rumbó a la sala de estar y encender la televisión.

Le devolví el beso mientras hacia una seña de adiós con mi mano y desapareció de la imagen de mi monitor.

—No se pierde su programa favorito—habló Treena captando mi atención—¿Y cómo está todo por allá?—preguntó esperando respuesta.

—Perfectamente. Estoy viendo últimos detalles para la edición del mes de Mayo—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—¿Qué te parece?—pregunté mostrándole el bosquejo que había seleccionado para la portada.

Treena se detuvo por un momento para examinarlo un poco y sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto—respondió alzando su pulgar arriba—Ahora no tengo duda alguna del porque estás a cargo de una editorial tan importante—agregó sonriendo ampliamente.

Me sonrojé al escuchar las últimas palabras, pero fui capaz de reaccionar de inmediato.

—¿Cómo están mamá y papá?—pregunté cambiando drásticamente de tema.

—Se encuentran de maravilla—respondió soltando un leve suspiro—Te extrañamos, Lou. —agregó dibujando una sonrisa en señal de resignación.

Mi corazón se entristeció al escuchar las últimas palabras provocando que bajara la mirada para evitar que Treena notara mi gesto de tristeza. Inhalé un poco de aire y tomé el valor para levantar la vista nuevamente y sonreír para hablar.

—Yo también los extraño y mucho—exclamé sin borrar mi amplia sonrisa del monitor— Pero te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos—agregué manteniendo la sonrisa.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que Treena lo rompió drásticamente hablando.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo van los preparativos del tu evento?—preguntó Treena.

Como era costumbre mía, lo había olvidado por completo. A finales del mes de Mayo siempre se realizaba un evento – baile de gala para recaudar fondos y ayudar a las personas desamparadas, sobre todo a los niños y niñas de la ciudad. Eso me recordó el evento que estuvo a mi cargo cuando trabajaba para _Traynor's High Fashion_ , lo cual provocó que esbozará una estúpida sonrisa.

—Llamando a tierra a Lou—habló Treena para regresarme a la realidad.

Reaccioné ante su voz y elevé la mirada para responder.

—Todo va de maravilla—mentí un poco—Ya una vez confirmado el apoyo por parte de la compañía _Grey Enterprises Holidings Inn._ Sólo faltarían unos pequeños detalles—dije sonriendo al monitor para ocultar mi pequeño descuido.

Treena quedó en silencio por un momento para procesar la información que acababa de recibir, lo analizó y me mostró sus dientes.

—¿Conocerás al millonario Christian Grey?—preguntó sin borrar su picara sonrisa de sus labios.

Ya había tenido el placer, pero eso Treena no lo sabía.

—Dicen que tiene fama de ser un _dominante_ y _encanto_ —habló nuevamente enfatizando las última dos palabras.

Y era cierto, Christian Grey era un tipo muy intimidante e imponente. Sin embargo, yo no me dejé llevar por sus encantos la primera vez que cruzamos miradas hace meses atrás. Desde ese momento noté más seguido su presencia en las reuniones mensuales de fundadores, las cuales se llevaban a cabo en la sala de juntas de nuestro edificio.

—Para nada—repliqué mintiendo un poco y mostrando mi cara de " _Ni lo noté_ " al monitor de mi oficina. Pero claro que lo había notado.

—Hablando de encantos—habló Treena interrumpiendo un momento—¿A quién crees que me topé en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga de Thomas?—preguntó esperando mi pregunta.

Sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando, pero no le iba dar el gusto de descubrir que aún tengo presente el nombre y silueta de Will Traynor.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—mentí descaradamente.

—A Will Traynor y a su pequeña hija, Lilly—dijo soltando un leve suspiro—Al parecer Lilly y Thomas tienen amigos en común—agregó mostrando sus dientes.

Mi corazón de detuvo por unos microsegundos al escuchar su nombre. Sin embargo, no reaccioné inmediatamente hacia su comentario final. Esperé unos breves minutos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y poder formular una oración coherente. Pero fue imposible.

—¡Ah!—fue lo único valiente que me atreví a decir.

Treena mostró su cara de confusión a través del monitor.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a preguntar cómo está?—preguntó elevando su mano al aire en señal de confusión absoluta ante mi breve reacción.

—No tengo la menor duda de que se encuentra bien—dije espontáneamente—Además no me interesa—solté de golpe mintiendo un poco. En realidad me moría de ganas por preguntar, pero no lo haría.

Rogué con todas mis fuerzas que Treena continuará con su relato y me diera más información sobre mi ex jefe. Obviamente, sin tratar de mostrarle ni una pizca de mi desesperado interés sobre el estado de Will Traynor.

—Sólo para que lo sepas está mucho mejor que antes. _Buenísimo_ —exclamó Treena poniéndole mucho énfasis a su última palabra.

No había duda que, aunque siendo madre de un niño de 5 años, no había cambiado en nada respecto a los comentarios sobre Will Traynor.

—No hay duda que la paternidad le ha sentado de maravilla—agregó soltando un leve suspiro.

Solté una leve risita de nervios ante su último comentario sólo al imaginar a Will corriendo detrás de una pequeña niña imperativa y tratando de que no arruinara su costoso traje con maple o alguna sustancia rara. Definitivamente tenía que aceptar que eso era algo que me gustaría presenciar algún día.

—Me alegró mucho por él—dije mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios—¿Alguna otra noticia que me tengas?—agregué en corto sin despegar mi vista del monitor.

Inmediatamente pude ver como la sonrisa de Treena se borraba para darle entrada a un expresión seria a su rostro.

—Conseguí empleo—dijo manteniendo su gesto de seriedad ante mí.

—¡Felicidades!—exclamé mostrando mis dientes—Venga, quita esa cara larga, pareciera que no estás feliz por el empleo—agregué mientras posaba las palmas de mis manos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo estoy… es sólo que la a vacante disponible fue en _Traynor's High Fashion_ en el departamento de informática—dijo de corrido sin tomar aliento.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba en absoluto. Tardé unos segundos en procesar la noticia, respiré hondo y sonreí ampliamente.

—Te aseguro que te irá de maravilla. Confío en ti—dije sosteniendo mi amplia sonrisa de orgullo, como toda hermana mayor.

Pude visualizar como el rostro de Treena abandonó su gesto serio para darle entrada a su sonrisa.

—Gracias. Creí que no te agradaría—dijo sin despegar sus ojos a través del monitor.

—Todo sea por darle un futuro mejor a mi sobrino—repliqué sin verme afectada por la noticia.

—Gracias nuevamente, Lou—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—No te quito más tu valioso tiempo. Te quiero y estamos en contacto—agregó para aventarme un beso a través de monitor antes de que su imagen desapareciera por completo.

Recargué mi espalda en la silla de mi oficina para procesar todo la información que había recibido por parte de Katrina. Sonreí por lo bajo al imaginar nuevamente a Will en su estado de paternidad. Elevé mi vista hacia el monitor de mi computadora. Abrí una ventanilla del navegador para teclear Lilly Traynor y apareció de repente su fotografía con un pequeño texto:

" _Lily Traynor: la heredera del imperio Traynor no deja de sorprender en las pasarelas de moda realizadas en los últimos meses. Con tan sólo 5 años de edad. Es una de las modelos infantiles más cotizadas y reconocidas en la industria de la moda."_

No había duda que esa niña era el vivo reflejo de su padre. Tenía sus ojos y, obviamente, no podía ignorar que poseía la misma cínica y encantadora sonrisa de su maldito padre. Gracias a Dios lo único que heredó por parte de su engreída y pesada madre, fue la habilidad de modelar y resaltar en cualquier lugar que mostrara su rostro. Sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar la cara de asombro de Beatriz cuando me encontró en el departamento de Will Traynor. Eso sí que valió la pena, cada maldito segundo. Cerré la ventanilla y volví a recargar mi espalda. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, pero la voz de mi asistente interrumpió todo intento posible de relajarme.

—Louisa—dijo entrando por completo a mi oficina—Recuerda que a las dos de la tarde tiene cita – almuerzo con Christian Grey para terminar los últimos preparativos del evento. —agregó captando mi atención.

—¿Es hoy?—pregunté dando un pequeño salto de mi silla.

—Sabía que lo habías olvidado—dijo Emily negando con la cabeza—Recuerda que este año tú también estás a cargo del evento, junto con Christian Grey—terminó de decir posando sus manos a la altura de su cadera.

Sabía perfectamente que algo muy importante se me estaba olvidando y era el hecho de que este años éramos la empresa Grey y _Sparkle_ los encargados del evento. Ahora entiendo el arreglo de flores. De seguro era un recordatorio por parte de ese engreído. Tenía que reconocer que era muy atento y calculador.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?—le pregunté a Emily mostrando mi cínica sonrisa de descuido.

—Morir en el intento—respondió mostrándome sus dientes mientras me guiñaba un ojo en complicidad—Por cierto. Olvidé por completo decirte sobre las flores. Lindas ¿No?

Volteé nuevamente a ver el arreglo de flores y sonreí por lo bajo al recordar sus intentos de coqueteo, hasta que mi asistente interrumpió con su voz, nuevamente.

—Recuerda que sólo está en Manhattan por unos días debido al evento—agregó Emily para después abandonar por completo la oficina.

Era verdad. La empresa base se encontraba ubicada en Seattle. Sin embargo, cada año en estas fechas, la familia Grey se reunía en Manhattan para estar presente en el evento, sin faltar ni un año.

Solté un leve suspiro de resignación, me enderecé sobre mi lugar y decidí prepararme para mi incómodo reencuentro con Christian Grey. Ya que nuestro último encuentro no fue para nada agradable, debido a sus intentos de que aceptará tener una cita con él. Sin embargo, lo rechacé inmediatamente gracias a que Will Traynor no había abandonado mi cabeza en los últimos años. Ese desgraciado aún seguía presente y estaba segura que no se iría en un largo tiempo.

.

.

" _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you. Tell you I need you. Nobody said it was easy"_

 _The scientist By Coldplay_

 _Will Traynor_

La vista del atardecer desde mi oficina era muy relajante a la hora de revisar últimos detalles de las importaciones y contratos que se habían realizado a lo largo del último año. Me dediqué tanto a llevar mucho más alto el nombre de nuestra compañía durante estos últimos 5 largos años y lo conseguí. Actualmente nuestra compañía tenía tratos en todo alrededor del mundo. Gracias a la calidad de nuestra mercancía creció nuestro imperio y, obviamente, mis ganas de seguir expandiendo nuestro negocio. Sin embargo, no todo fue negocios y reuniones de trabajo. Lilly, mi pequeña hija de 5 años le había dando nuevamente sentido a mi vida después de haber tomado la estúpida decisión de soltar lo más importante en mi vida hace 5 años atrás. En aquel momento bajo la lluvia, lo que más deseaba era que Clark no abandonará su sueño de ser reconocida por su trabajo.

Sonreí levemente al recordar su loca y extraña combinación de ropa cada vez que se presentaba a la puerta de la oficina. Mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más al recordar su hermoso rostro de emoción por haberle regalado sus preciados leotardos de líneas amarillas con negro en la cena de su cumpleaños. Su expresión de asombro era incomparable. Lamentablemente tenía que reconocer que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de haberme lamentado cada maldito día de los últimos años y desear con todo mí ser que Louisa estuviera conmigo en ese momento. Solté un leve suspiro mientras recargaba mi espalda sobre la silla para posar mis ojos hacia el techo, pero una pequeña voz, la cual conocía a perfección, interrumpió mi momento de relajación.

—Papi—dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe para correr a mi dirección.

Enderecé mi espalda para toparme con su hermosa sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa y extendí mis brazos para sentarla sobre mi regazo.

—¿Cómo está la princesa más linda del universo?—pregunté mientras le daba un leve pellizco a su mejilla en señal de cariño.

Lilly soltó un pequeño quejido ante mi acción para después darle entrada a su pequeña sonrisa mientras me mostraba sus dientes.

—De maravilla. Ya se terminó la sesión de fotografías de tía Geo—respondió sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa.

—Gracias a Dios eso terminó—habló Georgina tomando asiento delante de mi escritorio mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio.

Lilly soltó una leve carcajada para después posar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y agregar:

—Esta noche mami quiere que cenes con nosotras—soltó de golpe para captar mi atención—¿Podrás acompañarnos?—preguntó sin borrar su esperanzada expresión de su rostro.

Desde el momento que confirmé el embarazo de Beatriz, no dudé ni por un segundo estar presente en la vida de mi hija. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se me cruzó por la cabeza contraer matrimonio con ella. A pesar de sus intentos de chantaje, de que sí no me casaba con ella me prohibiría rotundamente acercarme a Lilly, nunca accedí ante su petición. Después del nacimiento de Lilly, llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo de que llevaríamos la fiesta en paz sólo por nuestra pequeña, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para continuar una relación amorosa. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que no estuviera presente en sus más importantes momentos. Beatriz sabía perfectamente que sólo mantendríamos una buena relación por el bien de nuestra hija.

—Dime que sí—habló la voz de Lilly para hacerme regresar al mundo.

Volteé mis ojos hacía ella para verla directamente y le sonreí.

—Claro, princesa—dije sin borrar mi sonrisa ante su pequeña expresión de ilusión en su rostro para después hacerle un par de cosquillas.

Lilly soltó una leve carcajada de alegría tratando de esquivar mis cosquillas para después hacer más fuerte su agarré y depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla como agradecimiento.

—Lamento interrumpir el momento familiar—habló Georgina para captar nuestra atención.

—Es costumbre tuya—dije mientras atrapaba a mi hija entre mis brazos para no dejarla escapar de mi agarre.

Georgina sonrío cínicamente para demostrarme que le importaba un carajo mi último comentario. Típico de ella.

—Sólo para avisarte que es muy importante cerrar los contratos de importación con las empresas centrales en Nueva York—dijo Georgina sosteniendo aún su cínica sonrisa.

Al principio no entendí para nada lo que estaba tratando de decir. Sin embargo, deje que continuará con su pequeña información.

—Tendrás que viajar a Nueva York personalmente para cerrar los tratos—sonrió ampliamente—Además tienes que estar representando a la empresa en la cena – gala que se realiza cada último día de mayo para recaudar fondos para la gente desamparada. —agregó entrelazando las piernas para reacomodarse en su asiento—y una vez estando allá tendrás una pequeña entrevista y sesión fotográfica para el artículo que está realizando la revista " _Sparkle_ " sobre nuestra empresa—terminó de decir ampliando más su sonrisa.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos leves segundos al recordar que Clark se encontraba en Nueva York. Tarde en procesar toda la información que había recibido por parte de mi hermana menor. Hasta que fui capaz de reaccionar decentemente.

—¿Por qué no asistes tú? ¿Porque tengo que ser yo?—pregunté mostrando un gesto neutro en mi rostro.

Georgina borró de golpe su sonrisa para torcer levemente sus labios.

—¿Por qué —contestó con otra pregunta mientras posaba sus manos sobre el descanso de la silla.—Será porque estoy muy ocupada con los últimos preparativos de mi boda, sin ignorar que también estoy muy nerviosa—terminó de decir para entrelazar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho en señal de berrinche.

Era cierto. Mi hermana Georgina y mi queridísimo amigo Nathan estaban próximos a casarse. Después de 4 largos años de noviazgo, por fin se había atrevido a pasar al siguiente nivel de su relación. Tenía que darle meritos, ya que debía reconocer que Geo era la que se encargaba de representar a la empresa en otros países en cuestiones de negocios, mientras yo me quedaba a cargo para no dejar a Lilly sola. Era tiempo de darle su descanso para que se relajara un poco antes de la boda.

—Está bien—dije mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer como regalo de bodas—replicó Georgina recargando su espalda en la silla—Además te vendría muy bien salir de este lugar por un par de días. Nueva York es hermoso—terminó de decir mientras estiraba sus largas piernas.

De alguna forma mi hermana tenía toda la razón. Era momento de reconocer que me equivoqué rotundamente hace años atrás. Y sí esta era la oportunidad de corregir ese error, no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo. No, claro que no. Estaba decidido hacer lo que fuera necesario para cumplir mi promesa y recuperar lo que era mío.

—Tienes razón. Lo haré—hablé mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Más te vale. Es hora de irnos Lilly—dijo Georgina mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Yo quiero irme con mi papi, tía—exclamó Lilly sin abandonar su lugar.

—Está bien, Geo. Yo la llevaré—dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos para que se levantara de su lugar—Además cenaremos juntos esta noche—terminé de decir levantándome por completo de mi lugar.

Lilly dio unos pequeños saltos en su lugar y salió corriendo al pasillo sin esperar por nosotros.

—Will—habló Georgina para captar mi atención—Es momento que dejes de pensar en los demás y pienses en ti—continuó mientras emprendía camino a la salida—Creo que ya es tiempo—terminó de decir ampliando su sonrisa mientras se adelantaba junto con Lilly.

Georgina tenía toda la razón, otra vez. Era momento de pensar en mí, y en lo que quería. Ya estaba decidido, lo que más quería en ese momento era tener devuelta a Clark en mi vida. No iba a renunciar a ella ni a la promesa que hice bajo la lluvia.

.

.

 _ **Manhattan, N.Y**_

De alguna manera tenía que admitir que Christian Grey era un tipo muy interesante. Lo pude confirmar conforme avanzaba el almuerzo con el único propósito de revisar y confirmar últimos detalles del evento. Sin embargo, también tenía que reconocer que su plática era interesante, que de un momento a otro comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas personales, que olvidé por completo el punto principal de la reunión

—Te aseguro que ese día nada salió como lo esperaba—confesé soltando una sonrisita de vergüenza—Así que tuve que usar mi creatividad e improvisar para solucionarlo.

Christian sonrió por lo bajo ante mi confesión y me mostró sus dientes.

—Déjame decirte algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida—habló mientras tomaba su copa de vino entre sus largo dedos—La vida está llena de imprevisiones—pausó para darle un sorbo a su copa de vino—Por más que tengas planeado lo que quieres hacer en tu vida, a veces no es como lo esperabas y es cuando tienes que improvisar—terminó de decir depositando nuevamente su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

Y tenía toda la razón. A pesar de haber estado cien por ciento firme en mi decisión de quedarme junto a Will, al final tuve que optar por seguir con mis planes de vida. Ese engreído de Christian sí que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Tienes toda razón—dije sonriendo ampliamente—Debo reconocer que eres muy observador—agregué mientras le daba un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

Christian por su parte no dejaba de sonreír ante mi presencia, que por un maldito segundo me recordó la cínica, pero encantadora, sonrisa de Will Traynor. ¡Diablos! Ese maldito aparecía en el lugar menos indicado a cada momento arruinándolo por completo.

—¿Tuviste que cambiar tus planes alguna vez en tu vida?—preguntó Grey de golpe para captar mi atención.

—Yo creo que todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas tenemos que hacerlo— respondí depositando mi copa de vino sobre la mesa sin despegar mi vista de Christian.

Él por su parte sonrió ante mi respuesta para después llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca. Obviamente sin dejar de mirarme sin borrar su sonrisa. Por un momento su mirada me intimido e hizo que bajará mi vista por un segundo hasta que su voz volvió a salir de sus labios.

—Por cierto ¿Recibiste las flores?—preguntó esperando respuesta.

—Claro. Gracias—respondí elevando mi vista nuevamente para verle a los ojos—Muy lindas—agregué sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Dignas de una belleza como tú—soltó de golpe mientras me mostraba sus dientes haciéndole una seña al camarero para que trajera la cuenta.

Su último comentario provocó que mis mejillas se sonrojaran sin darme la oportunidad de esconderme. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios Christian no tuvo la oportunidad de notarlo y pude recuperar la condura rápidamente.

—Entonces ya estamos listo para el evento—habló Christian mientras se levantaba de su lugar para después extender su mano a mi dirección.

—Por su puesto—dije imitando a Christian para tomar su mano y emprender camino a la salida del restaurante.

Una vez fuera del lugar nos topamos con su chofer, el cual estaba en espera de Christian Grey. Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del coche para despedirnos.

—Permíteme llevarte nuevamente a tu oficina, Clark—dijo Christian mientras abría la puerta del coche para que pudiera entrar.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos leves segundos al escuchar que me había llamado por mi apellido. Solamente Will Traynor lo había hecho, y era el único que le tenía permitido hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo en la personalidad de Christian Grey me hacía permitirlo.

—No te molestes. Prefiero caminar—repliqué mostrando mi estúpida sonrisa de nervios.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo?—preguntó cínicamente ampliando su sonrisa—Te aseguro que no muerdo—terminó de decir sin borrar su sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el rostro y personalidad egocéntrica que, obviamente, me recordaba a Will Traynor. Dudé por un segundo, pero al final acepté sin dejarle ver a Christian mi falta de interés por su invitación. En realidad acepté para demostrarme a mi misma que, después de un largo tiempo viviendo en suelo americano, puedo cuidarme sola y tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente y decente que salió de mis labios antes de introducirme en el coche.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

Llevaba por lo menos 40 minutos corriendo sin detenerme sobre la cinta de correr del gimnasio, al cual asistía cuando tenía la oportunidad de ejercitarme un poco por las mañanas antes de empezar mí largo día de trabajo. Desde que Georgina me había dado la noticia, de que sería yo el que representaría a la empresa en esta ocasión, despertaba por las noches con el único deseo de toparme nuevamente con el rostro de Clark a mi lado, como aquella vez que pasamos unos días juntos poco después de la semana de la moda en París. Presioné el botón para detener la cinta de correr por completo. Limpié los rastros de sudor de mi rostro, cuello y pecho. Moderé mi respiración para después tomar un poco de agua y emprender viaje a las duchas de gimnasio. Una vez que terminé de alístame, salí sin dudarlo rumbo a la oficina.

—Buenos días, Señor Traynor—saludó la voz de mi asistente, Mary Ann.

—Buenos días, Señorita Johnson—respondí al saludo correctamente pasando de largo directamente a mi oficina. Pero me detuve de repente para meditar un segundo y darme la vuelta rápidamente.

—Mary Ann—dije para llamar su atención por completo.

—Dígame, Señor.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Louisa Clark y tú eran muy unidad mientras estuvo trabajando en la empresa¿ Cierto?

—Claro—respondió mostrando su cara de confusión ante mi inesperada sonrisa elevando su ceja en seña de curiosidad.

Toné su gesto de curiosidad, tomé una bocanada de aire para después aclarar un poco mi garganta y soltar la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Aún mantiene esa amistad? Es decir ¿Contacto?

—Aún somos muy amigas—respondió pausando—sin embargo, perdí contacto con ella justamente cuando se graduó de su curso de alta costura—continuó posando sus dedos bajo la barbilla para desviar un poco la mirada—Eso fue hace dos años atrás—agregó regresando a su estado normal—Por el momento desconozco rotundamente sí Louisa aún sigue viviendo en Nueva York—terminó de decir mirándome directamente.

Bajé por un momento la vista meditando la información que había recibido por parte de mi asistente, Mary Ann. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente para elevar la vista nuevamente.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Removí mi saco de vestir para colgarlo en la silla de la oficina, tomar asiento, encender el monitor y empezar mí día laboral antes de tomar el vuelo en la noche para viajar a Manhattan. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad sobre Clark aumentó drásticamente, que no dudé ni por un segundo en abrir una ventanilla del navegador de internet y teclear su nombre y dar click a la primea liga que arrogó el navegador. Tenía que reconocer que su torpe, pero hermosa sonrisa, seguían justo como las recordaba. Aún lucia muy hermosa portando su extraña ropa en cualquier lugar que se mostraba. No había duda que esa mujer estaba muy grabada en mi corazón, lo cual significaba que nunca lo abandonaría. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención por completo, fue el pequeño texto que se encontraba junto a su fotografía.

" _Desde que se graduó con honores en su curso de alta costura, Louisa Clark a encantado y resaltado con sus peculiares diseños en "The Fashion Week" que se realiza cada año en Nueva York por los últimos 3 años, consagrándola como potente candidata a adquirir la editorial de una revista de suma importancia para los Estados Unidos."_

Nunca tuve duda alguna del potencial que había en Clark. Y vaya que lo ha sabido aprovechar. Solté una leve sonrisa de orgullo y emoción sin darme cuenta mientras recordaba sus cálidos y finos labios. ¡Demonios! Esa mujer jamás abandonó mi cabeza. Nunca. Inhalé un poco de aire, lo solté lentamente y eché mi espalda hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el tono del móvil interrumpió por completo mi estado de relajación, otra vez. Tomé el móvil para verificar que era una llamada por parte de Beatriz. No tenía duda que se trataba de mi pequeña.

—Hola—dije a través de la bocina de mi celular.

—Papi—se escuchó la voz de Lilly soltando una leve risita de alegría.

Sonreí estúpidamente al imaginar su pequeña sonrisa en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa?—volví a recargar mi espalda para mirar fijamente hacia el techo.

—Extrañándote. Mami dijo que esta noche sales de viaje.

—Así es, pero te prometo que no serán muchos días.

—Eso espero, sino voy a extrañarte mucho. Por eso quiero que nos acompañes a la hora del almuerzo para darte un besote antes de que te vayas ¿Podrás?

Cerré los ojos por un momento y sonreí.

—Por su puesto, su majestad—respondí mientras despegaba mi espalda de la silla para posar mi brazo sobre el escritorio.

—Eso me pone muy feliz. Entonces te veo a la hora del almuerzo, Te quiero papi— terminó de decir Lilly soltando una leve carcajada.

—También yo—confesé antes de oprimir el botón para finalizar la llamada.

Dejé el móvil encima del escritorio para posar mi dedo índice y pulgar sobre mi ceño, inhalar una buena bocanada de aire y soltarlo lentamente para continuar con mi día de trabajo. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a la fotografía que se encontraba en la pantalla de mi monitor para sonreír como idiota.

.

.

 _Manhattan, N.Y_

Me encontraba sentada en la silla de mi oficina mientras meditaba una taza de café y revisaba los últimos detalles del evento. El sonido de notificación de mi celular interrumpió por completo ese momento, indicando que había recibido una notificación de _Whatsapp._ Tarde unos segundo en desbloquear mi pantalla y descubrir al responsable. Era Christian Grey. Abrí el mensaje para leer.

 _Christian: Espero no interrumpir, pero me preguntaba sí aceptarías mi humilde invitación a cenar. Cero Negocios. Sólo placer._

No esperaba recibir ese tipo de mensaje por parte de Grey. Dudé por un segundo en contestar, o sí sería mejor idea sólo aplicar el visto y que el interpretará mi respuesta. Lo analicé más a fondo para no meter la pata, como era costumbre mía. Sin embargo, recordé inmediatamente que esta misma noche, le había prometido a mi compañera de profesión asistir a su más reciente exposición de fotografía. Y como le prometí a Thomas que iba a empezar a cumplir mis promesas, no podía quedar mal, una vez más.

 _Louisa: Me encantaría aceptar. Pero le prometí a una amiga asistir a su exposición de arte por la noche. En verdad lo siento._

Sin dudarlo, oprimí el botón para enviar el mensaje y me dispuse a regresar a mis asuntos, pero nuevamente el sonido de notificación me lo impidió.

 _Christian: Es una lástima. Me hubiese encantado pasar la noche contigo. Entonces será en otra ocasión. Qué lo disfrutes, Clark._

Solté una pequeña risita de nervios al leer el último comentario por parte de Christian Grey, al no poder entender muy bien sus palabras. Acaso estaba jodiendo conmigo o realmente desperté en él un interés que no puede ocultar. Sin darme cuenta mis mejillas se encendieron dejando resaltar un leve color carmín por repetir nuevamente la segunda opción sobre Christian Grey.

 _Louisa: ¡Claro que lo haré! Siempre lo hago._

Envié el mensaje rápidamente sin dudarlo. Dejé el móvil encima del escritorio para regresar de lleno a mis asuntos hasta que llegará la noche y júrame que no decepcionaría a mi colega. Esa noche estaría presente en su exposición.

.

.

Me encontraba de camino a la exposición de la más reciente galería de una de mis mejor amigas y colegas dentro de la industria de la moda: Amy Miller. Bajé del taxi frente a un enorme edificio para toparme con la fotografía que le había permitido salir del anonimato y ser reconocida mundialmente. Sonreí al recordar los últimos días que pasamos juntas en nuestra residencia de becarios trabajando en el departamento de modas de Miranda Priestly. Sin dudarlo entré a la galería sólo para recordar porque era tan famosa. Sus fotografías eran de lo más llamativo y no pasaban desapercibidas en ningún lugar ni momento. Examiné el lugar para tratar de localizar a Amy consiguiéndolo de inmediato. Claro, su cabello colorido color purpura era inconfundible.

—Pudiste venir, Lou—dijo Amy inmediatamente cuando se percató de mi presencia.

—Te prometí que lo haría y aquí estoy—le di un enorme abrazo mientras me depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

—Era lo menos que podías hacer, Louisa Clark. Y dime ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó una vez que nos separábamos.

Di un rápido y leve vistazo a la galería para poder apreciar un poco más las fotografías.

—Son excelentes. Te felicito—respondí mostrándole mis dientes para después agregar: —Sabía perfectamente el enorme potencial que había en ti. Jamás dudé de ello.

Amy sonrió ampliamente ante mi último comentario. Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue totalmente opacada por una expresión de nervios, la cual me dejo un poco intrigada.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—pregunté esperando su respuesta.

Después de unos leves segundos, noté como trataba de evadir mi mirada y descubrí que había hecho una travesura. Lo supe inmediatamente, ya que ese era el tic que la caracterizaba e inculpaba.

—¿Recuerdas la sesión de fotografías que me permitiste realizarte en lencería para mi examen final en mi curso de fotografía?—preguntó sin respirar mientras formulaba la pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me costó mucho trabajo tratar de ser sexy—respondí inmediatamente sin entender exactamente el mensaje original de la pregunta— ¿Qué pasa con eso?—agregué un poco intrigada.

—Lo siento, Lou. No pude resistirme y formar parte de la exposición esta noche— respondió mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de esperar mi regaño.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamé lo más alto posible para atraer la atención de todos los que estaban presentes en la galería esa noche.

—No es para tanto, Lou. Son sólo unas fotografías, pero muy buenas—dijo la culpable de que todos los hombres en ese momento me vieran con un pedazo de carne, el cual en algún momento podrían llevarse a la boca.

—Sólo recuerdo haberte dado la autorización para que la utilizarás en tu examen final. No es una exposición que todo Manhattan pudiera ver— dije tratando de moderar el tono de mi voz.

—A mi defensa, te recuerdo que tú me cediste todos los derechos de esas fotografías— contraatacó Amy sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme.

—Eso… creo que también lo recuerdo—repliqué soltando un leve suspiro de resignación. —¿Dónde están?—agregué aceptando completamente la situación.

—Sígueme. Se encuentran en la sesión de Sensualidad oculta de la mujer—respondió mientras me tomaba de la mano para guiarme directamente al lugar donde se encontraban.

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Dos grandes fotografías resaltaban en la sección que había mencionado Amy.

—¡Vamos! Te aseguro que sí realizarás un calendario en lencería, los ejemplares se agotarían a las primeras horas—habló Amy para captar mi atención.

éQue bromista. No has cambiado nada—dije mostrando mi cara de palo ante la incómoda situación. Sin embargo, nuestro momento de riña fue interrumpido descaradamente por el insistente llamado por parte de la encargada de la galería solicitando la presencia de Amy, provocando que me dejara sola.

Observé nuevamente las fotografías y acepté el hecho de haber disfrutado explorar esa parte de mí, pero no se lo iba a decir a la responsable de las miradas de esa noche. No me percaté de la presencia de una segunda persona que se encontraba justamente a un lado mío.

—Todos sigue en su lugar. Tal como lo recuerdo—habló la voz de un hombre para captar mi atención.

Y claro que lo hizo, tanto que provocó que mi corazón se detuviera de golpe al reconocer al dueño de esa voz tan peculiar. Era Will Traynor. Despegué mis ojos de las fotografías para posarlos sobre él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—pregunté desafiante ante su presencia.

—¡Tranquila, Clark!—respondió mostrándome su cínica sonrisa de triunfador—Vine a cumplir la promesa que hice hace 5 años atrás bajo la lluvia—terminó de decir mientras se llevaba un trago de champagne a sus finos labios.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Me relajé un poco, inhalé aire y lo solté lentamente para recuperar mi postura desafiante ante Will Traynor y tratar de formular bien mis siguientes palabras.

—¿No crees que tardaste demasiado?—pregunté espontáneamente.

Will soltó una leve sonrisa de triunfador mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su fino pantalón de vestir.

—A la vuelta hay un pequeño restaurante—respondió evadiendo por completo mi pregunta—Ven, te invito a cenar, Clark—agregó mirándome directamente a los ojos esperando respuesta.

La sangre subió a mi cabeza incitando a mi lengua escupir todo lo que sentía en ese momento ante la estúpida, pero encantadora, sonrisa de Will Traynor. Traté de soportar lo más que pudiera, pero fue imposible. El vomito verbal se hizo presenté.

—¿Crees que después de 5 largos años, sin un mensaje, correo, o llamada, te puedes aparecer repentinamente ante mí, con tu encantadora sonrisa, tus hermoso ojos y esa sexy barba de días, que te hace lucir muy bien—pausé por un momento para continuar agregando más a mi larga pregunta de enojo—voy aceptar encantada tu invitación a cenar y caer rendida a tus pies?—terminé tratando de recuperar el aire.

Will soltó una carcajada, la cual me dejó muy confundida.

—Yo creo que sí—soltó de golpe provocando que elevará una ceja—No has cambiado en nada, Louisa. Sigues siendo la misma chica desafiante que recuerdo—terminó de decir mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de champagne.

Tenía toda la razón. El muy bastardo sabía perfectamente que no me negaría a una invitación por su parte. A pesar de los últimos años, aún me conocía perfectamente. Sin embargo, no se la iba a poner fácil al muy cabrón. De mi cuenta corre que le va a costar mucho trabajo conquistarme nuevamente, buen solamente un poco, pero me moría de ganas por saber qué es lo que iba hacer para lograrlo.

—Aceptaré sólo para darte la oportunidad de explicar tu ausencia en los últimos años— dije mostrando mi cara de indignación—Espera un segundo. Enseguida vuelvo—terminé de decir emprendido camino para buscar a Amy y despedirme.

Will sonrió ampliamente al escuchar mis últimas palabras y esperó por mi regreso, tal y como se lo había dicho.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas del Autora (LiLiCo):** Hola! ¡¿Qué creen?! Como lo leyeron al principio del capítulo, este ha sido la primera parte. Sé perfectamente que escribí en el capítulo anterior que sería uno muy largo, pues déjeme confesarles que sí es muy largo (Creo que sería muy cansado leerlo en una sola exhibición) ¡Sorpresa! (: Así que me di la oportunidad de dividirlo en 3 parte, para poder entrar más en detalle en la relación que nos hubiera gustado que pasará entre Lou  & Will después de "Me before you". Tendrán un poco más de la relación de nuestro par favorito. Les prometo que será un desenlace muy esperado por las fan de la novela.

Besos xoxo


	14. Epílogo Parte II

**Esta historia está basada en la novela "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes. Aparición especial: Christian Grey, propiedad de E. L. James.**

 **Epílogo: Parte II**

" **Us after Us"**

 _Will Traynor_

Estaba en la espera de que el mesero se retirará de nuestra mesa para poder empezar a formular oraciones y excusas coherentes ante mis últimos años de ausencia. Pude notar inmediatamente que Clark se encontraba un poco nerviosa, inclusive me atrevería a decir que estaba un poco furiosa ante mi inesperada presencia. Sonreí por lo bajo antes de hablar sin que ella lo notará, sólo por el simple hecho de que estaba en todo su derecho en sentirse molesta ¿Quién en la faz de la tierra te recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de no hacer ni una llamada durante 5 largos años?

Yo creo que nadie lo haría Pensé para mis adentros.

—Lindas fotografías—dije mientras extendía un pañuelo blanco sobre mi regazo para después posar mi vista sobre sus hermosos ojos.

Clark sonrió levemente ante mi comentario. Sin embargo, su hermosa sonrisa desapareció de repente dándole entrada a una expresión de seriedad.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios.

Quedamos en silencio por unos breves minutos, hasta que apareció el camarero sosteniendo una botella de vino en sus manos con el único propósito de llenar nuestras copas. Una vez que cumplió con su objetivo, abandonó nuestra mesa dejándonos completamente solos.

—Aún no entiendo que haces aquí, Will—habló Clark para captar mi atención.

Louisa recargó su espalda en la silla sin despegar su mirada desafiante de mis ojos. Volví a sonreír ampliamente ante su gesto de desafío.

Nunca cambiará Pensé para mí mismo.

—Ya te lo dije—respondí mientras tomaba la copa de vino entre mis dedos—Vine a cumplir mi promesa de hace unos años atrás—agregué dándole un pequeño sorbo a mi copa de vino.

Clark sonrió levemente ante mis últimas palabras y aclaró su garganta para después comenzar a contraatacar.

—Creo que el tiempo ya expiró hace mucho tiempo atrás—replicó mientras tomaba su copa de vino entre sus largos dedos—Así que ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, Will Traynor—terminó de decir dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa sin dejar de mirarme directamente levantando una ceja en señal de desafío.

Amplié mi sonrisa ante sus últimas palabras, bajé la mirada mientras soltaba un leve suspiro para después posar la vista nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos.

—Tienes razón, Louisa—repliqué sin borrar mi sonrisa—No tengo ningún derecho de aparecerme en tu vida, así como así—pausé por un momento para aclarar mi garganta. —Pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—terminé de decir manteniendo la vista fija en ella.

Clark suavizó su expresión ante mi último comentario. Sonrió levemente para sí misma, bajó la mirada por un momento e inmediatamente posó sus ojos sobre los míos sin reproche.

—Está bie— habló Clark mostrándome sus dientes mientras se reacomodaba en su silla. —Mi nombre es Louisa Clark, mucho gusto—agregó posando su largos dedos sobre la mesa.

Entendí inmediatamente sus palabras. De alguna manera tenía que admitir que me fascinaba su creatividad en todo momento. Así que decidí seguir el juego sin romper la magia del momento.

—Encantado de conocerla, Louisa Clark—sonreí ampliamente—Mi nombre es Traynor, Will Traynor.

Louisa soltó una leve carcajada ante mis intentos de caracterización del agente 007.

—Y dígame, señor Traynor—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios—¿Qué lo trae por Manhattan? ¿Placer o negocios?—preguntó mientras tomaba su copa de vino entre sus dedos y le daba un pequeño sorbo.

—Ambos—contesté sin dudarlo—Pero para serle sincero creo que el placer es primero—agregué mostrando mi sonrisa de triunfador ante la situación.

Clark depositó su copa de vino sobre la mesa, sonrió levemente y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Fuertes declaraciones—dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar—Sí me disculpa, necesito ir al tocador— terminó de decir tomando camino rumbo al baño de damas.

Solamente puede asentir con mi cabeza para después darle un pequeño sorbo a mi copa de vino sin dejar de sonreír por la situación mientras esperaba por su regreso.

.

.

Cerré el grifo del lavamanos para tomar una toalla de papel y secar los residuos de agua sobre mis manos. Tiré el papel en el cesto de la basura y me dispuse a emprender camino a la salida. Sin embargo, me detuve de golpe, volteé nuevamente al espejo que se encontraba enfrente de mí, solté un leve suspiro y posé mis manos sobre la barra del lavamanos. Era increíble el poder que causaba la presencia de Will después de tantos años. Tenía que reconocer que nunca desapareció de mi vida ¿El muy cabrón cree que así de simple van a hacer las cosas? Yo creo que no, aunque la verdad tenía unas enormes ganas de mandar todo al carajo, tragarme mi orgullo e indignación y lanzarme sobre sus brazos sin importar nada.

Sin embargo, me gustaba el hecho de jugar un rato a conocernos nuevamente, tal vez y salga algo bueno de esto. Volteé a ver mi reflejo, respiré profundo para soltarlo lentamente mientras acomodaba mi ropa y me armaba de valor para salir nuevamente a escena. Pude visualizar de lejos que Will se encontraba en medio de una llamada, así que decidí pasar de largo y tomar asiento nuevamente sin interrumpir. Después de unos leves segundos terminó su llamada para posar su celular sobre la mesa.

—¿Llamada de negocios?—pregunté sin atreverme a verle a los ojos.

—Familiar—respondió rápidamente sin dudar ni un segundo—Era una llamada de parte de mi hija, Lilly—agregó sonriendo levemente.

—¡Oh!—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios, pero no deje que eso interrumpiera mi pequeño juego—Entonces… ¿Es usted casado?—pregunté de golpe tratando de indagar más en los últimos años de la vida de mi ex jefe.

Will soltó una leve carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió sonriendo ampliamente—Beatriz y yo, sólo mantenemos una relación sana por el bien de nuestra hija—agregó sin vacilar—Pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza contraer matrimonio con ella—terminó de decir sin borrar su cínica sonrisa.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué creía en cada una de sus malditas palabras. No había duda que Will Traynor era un bastardo con gloria. Al menos tenía que reconocer que fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en las garras de Beatriz, a pesar de su embarazo. Mi momento de reflexión fue interrumpido drásticamente por el sonido de notificación de mi celular. Lo busqué inmediatamente en mi bolsa hasta que lo pude localizar y descubrir al responsable: Christian Grey. Desbloqueé mi pantalla e hice click en el mensaje para leerlo.

 _Christian: Espero y hayas disfrutado tu exposición, Clark. Recuerda que tenemos una cena pendiente._

Sonreí por lo bajo al leer la última oración del mensaje. Ese maldito de Christian sí que sabía cómo poner nerviosa a cualquier mujer. Empecé a redacta mi respuesta, pero la voz de Will me interrumpió descaradamente.

—¿Negocios?—preguntó posando una de sus manos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba respuesta.

—Social—respondí sin dudarlo—Es un colega que insiste en que acepté su invitación a cenar—agregué descaradamente.

Pude visualizar que la expresión en su rostro se endureció para darle entrada a un gesto de enojo ante mi último comentario. Inclusive, me atrevería a decir que se encontraba celoso. Sin embargo, la llegada del mesero con nuestra comida interrumpió su escenita de celos. Sonreí por lo bajo sin borrar de mi cabeza su gesto de fastidio. Después de unos minutos decidimos cambiar de conversación dejando atrás sus celos.

—Mis padres decidieron retirarse de la empresa definitivamente. Por los últimos años he estado a cargo de la compañía. Georgina se encarga de representar a la empresa alrededor del mundo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión me tocó a mí venir a Manhattan personalmente a cerrar los contratos con la compañía a cargo de Miranda Priestly.

Will se llevó un trozo de filete a su boca al terminar de hablar.

—Te advierto que Miranda es una persona muy especial—hablé mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente. Tuve el placer de conocerla en Milán el año pasado—dijo Will sonriendo ampliamente—Pero basta de hablar de mí—continuó mirándome directamente. —Dime ¿Cómo te ha tratado Manhattan?—preguntó esperando respuesta.

—De maravilla—respondí sin vacilar—Me gradué con honores, y mientras lo hacía trabajé para Miranda Priestly. Una vez que terminé el curso, conseguí empleo en el departamento de imagen y asesoría personal en el edificio de la revista Sparkle—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocana de aire—Y ahora estoy a cargo de la edición y redacción de la sección de modas en la revista—terminé de decir mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a mi copa de vino.

—Sabía que había un enorme potencial en ti, Clark—confesó Will mientras sonreía ampliamente—Nunca lo dude—agregó soltando un leve suspiro de orgullo.

Le mostré mis dientes en señal de agradecimiento. Deposité nuevamente mi copa de vino sobre la mesa y agregué:

—Mi hermana Treena consiguió trabajo en tu compañía ¿Tienes algo que ver en eso, Will?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió inmediatamente sin dudarlo—Sí tu hermana consiguió el empleo es por su capacidad e inteligencia, Louisa. No dudes de ello—terminó de responder.

De alguna manera tenía toda la razón ¿Por qué diablos se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que posiblemente Will influyó en la contratación de Treena? Bajé la mirada por un segundo, antes de tomar valor para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—No fue demasiado inteligente para no evitar quedar embarazada por un patán que la enredo en sus mentiras—dije espontáneamente sin pensar en las palabras que estaba utilizando en ese momento.

Will soltó una leve carcajada ante mi inesperado comentario respecto a mi hermana menor.

—Entonces ese niño en la fiesta junto a tu hermana sí era su hijo—habló Will para captar mi atención.

—Sí, su nombre es Thomas y tiene la misma edad que Lilly—solté un leve suspiro de arrepentimiento por ser tan imprudente.

—Es de humanos equivocarse en cualquier momento—dijo captando mi atención, nuevamente—El de ella fue creer en las palabras de un hombre. En cambio el mío fue dejarte ir y no haberte buscado hasta ahora—terminó de decir sonriendo cínicamente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus últimas palabras, las cuales provocaron que mi sangre se concentrara en mis mejillas y me sonrojara. A pesar de los últimos años, cada maldita palabra que salía de los labios de Will Traynor hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

—Y el mío fue creer en tu promesa—confesé espontáneamente mientras visualizaba como desaparecía la cínica sonrisa de sus labios.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Will decidió hablar nuevamente para romperlo.

—Cree en esto, Louisa—comenzó a formular palabras mientras se reacomodaba en su silla—Mientras esté en Manhattan, te aseguro que no perderé ni un maldito segundo en recuperarte—terminó de decir mientras me mostraba su maldita y perfecta dentadura.

—Eso no será tan fácil, Will Traynor—dije mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de desafió.

Will solamente amplió mucho más su sonrisa ante mis palabras desafiantes. Sin embargo, no pudimos terminar de atacarnos mutuamente, ya que el mesero nos interrumpió retirando los platos de la mesa y posteriormente, entregar la cuenta.

.

.

La sala de reuniones en el edificio de Sparkle, era enorme, la pared que daba la vista desde el piso numero 18 tenía un enorme cristal del techo al suelo, la cual ofrecía una vista muy complaciente desde mi lugar. Desde hacía más de 2 horas me encontraba junto a los jefes de departamento en la reunión previa para definir últimos detalles de la nueva edición de la revisa y hablar sobre las siguientes. Sin embrago, no me encontraba cien por ciento comprometida con la reunión, ya que el bastardo de mi ex jefe no había salido de mi cabeza desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar la noche anterior. Tenía que reconocer que el muy cabrón llego sin previo aviso e hizo que mi mundo se moviera nuevamente.

—¿Louisa?

—Sí—reaccioné inmediatamente ante el llamado por parte de Mark.

—¿Qué te parece darle una segunda oportunidad a Mía Solano para nuestra edición del mes de Julio?—me preguntó mientras posaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa esperando respuesta.

Todo ser humano merece una segunda oportunidad Pensé para mí misma.

—Creo que todo ser humano merece una segunda oportunidad—respondí mostrando mi torpe sonrisa ante los encargados—Es de humanos equivocarse—agregué mientras aclaraba mi garganta.

Todos los presentes, incluido Mark, quedaron en silencio por un momento para meditar y reflexionar lo que acaba de decir ¡Diablos! Otra vez Will Traynor estaba presente en cualquier momento. De alguna manera creo que esta vez sí fue el lugar y momento correcto para su aparición en escena. Mía Solano había cometido muchos errores durante su corta carrera como modelo de pasarela. Sin embargo, tenía un enorme potencial para seguir resaltando en cualquier desfile y portada de revista, que no había duda que mereciera una segunda oportunidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Louisa—dijo Mark mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cintura. —Entonces Mía será la imagen de nuestra edición de mes de Julio.

Antes las últimas palabras de Mark, dio por terminado la reunión haciendo que todos los presentes se levantarán de sus asientos para continuar con su largo día de trabajo, menos yo, ya que su voz me llamó inmediatamente para que no me moviera de mi lugar. Una vez que la sala de reuniones se vació, solamente quedamos mi jefe y yo.

—Louisa, otra cosa muy importante—habló mientras se apoyaba levemente sobre la mesa—Tenemos la oportunidad de realizar la entrevista personalmente con Will Traynor sobre sus logros en llevar el nombre de su compañía muy alto—continuó mientras entrelazaba sus brazos sobre su pecho—Tú serás la encargada de la sesión fotográfica que se realizará el próximo martes a las 7 pm al señor Will Traynor—terminó de decir.

Eso no lo esperaba. A pesar de querer evitar cualquier tipo de contacto o acercamiento con Will, el muy bastardo se las ingeniaba para estar siempre presente en cualquier situación. Procesé la información que acababa de recibir por parte de mi supervisor, inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios para hablar.

—Será un placer—mentí sin borrar mi torpe sonrisa de mis labios—Aunque nadie me había hablado previamente sobre esta entrevista—confesé mientras recargaba mi espalda en la silla.

—No habíamos confirmado la presencia del señor Traynor hasta hoy en la mañana. Esa fue la razón por la cual no se te había comentado nada—habló Mark levantándose de un sólo movimiento de su lugar para caminar a su silla, tomar su saco de vestir y ponérselo encima.

Solté un leve suspiro de resignación mientras miraba la vista de Manhattan a través del enorme cristal que se encontraba frente a mí.

—Louisa—dijo Mark captando mi atención—lo dejo todo en tus manos ¡Suerte!—terminó de decir antes de abandonar la sala de juntas dejándome completamente sola con mi mala suerte.

Sonreí por lo bajo al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Enderecé mi espalda y me levanté de mi lugar para salir directamente a mi oficina y empezar con los preparativos de la sesión fotográfica de Will Traynor.

.

.

 _Will Traynor_

—Hola, papi—dijo Lilly a través del monitor de mi computadora portátil.

Sonreí ampliamente ante la delicada y hermosa sonrisa que desprendía el rostro de mi pequeña hija.

—¿Cómo está la princesa de Londres?—pregunté mostrando mis dientes en señal de alegría.

Lilly soltó una carcajada mientras aplaudía con las palmas de sus manos.

—Extrañándote mucho, papi—respondió dándole entrada a una triste expresión en su rostro—¿Cuándo regresas? Ya quiero que estés aquí conmigo—terminó de responder sin despegar sus tristes ojos del monitor.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelvo al ver esa expresión en su rostro. Odiaba totalmente ver a mi pequeña triste. Dibujé una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y le miré directamente a los ojos a través del monitor.

—Te prometo algo. Cuando regresé a casa lo primero que haremos juntos es ir al parque de diversiones ¿Te agrada la idea?—pregunté.

Lilly sonrió ampliamente ante mi pregunta y comenzó a dar unos pequeños brincos de alegría.

—Claro que me gusta—replicó mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su oso de peluche para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Ya es hora de ir a la cama, Lilly—habló Beatriz interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento de felicidad.

—No, mami. Yo quiero quedarme un rato más con papá—confesó Lilly haciendo un leve puchero de enojo ante el comentario de su madre.

Sonreí por lo bajo al visualizar su pequeño puchero.

—Mami, tiene razón, princesa—dije para captar su atención—Es hora de ir a la cama. Hablaremos mañana—terminé de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo en señal de promesa.

—Está bien—dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar—Te quiero, papi. Buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos. — terminó de decir mientras me aventaba un beso a través del monitor.

—También yo—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que Lilly desapareciera por completo de la vista de mi monitor.

Bajé la vista por un momento hasta que la voz de la madre de Lilly apareció en escena.

—¿Cuándo regresas?—preguntó Beatriz apareciendo en la imagen del monitor.

Elevé la vista y solté un leve suspiro.

—Dentro de un par de días más. Tal vez el próximo fin de semana. No estoy seguro— respondí rápidamente sin vacilar—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

Beatriz tardó unos leves segundos en contestar. Inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Me ofrecieron un contrato por 3 años para ser el rostro de una marca de cosméticos y ropa muy reconocida en Nueva York—contestó sin darme la oportunidad de entender muy bien el mensaje original.

—Felicidades—repliqué mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—No lo entiendes, Will. En el contrató está especificado que tengo que residir en Nueva York por los próximos 3 años. Eso implica que Lilly vendrá conmigo—dijo Beatriz posando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Solté un leve gemido de fastidio ante sus últimas palabras. Traté de relajarme un poco, y lo logré.

—Sí mal no lo recuerdo, Beatriz—comencé a hablar—Desde que nació Lilly, tu situación económica está resuelta de por vida. De eso me encargué yo—continué sin darle oportunidad de replicar—Así que no entiendo porque el repentino cambio de tomar esta decisión—terminé de decir esperando una buena explicación por parte de Beatriz.

La expresión en su rostro se endureció de repente.

—No sólo se trata del dinero, Will—comenzó a justificar su repentina decisión—Sabes perfectamente que yo adoro mi profesión, necesito regresar a ser la que era yo antes de Lilly. En ningún momento estoy diciendo que me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de dedicarme por completo a nuestra hija. Al contrario, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Sin embargo, creo que ya es momento de regresar. Por favor Will, tú entiendes perfectamente cómo se siente el deseo de volver hacer lo que más te gusta en la vida— terminó de decir mientras posaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba el monitor.

Maldita sean cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Tenía toda la razón, yo entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento de volver hacer lo que más te apasiona en la vida. Llevé mis manos sobre mi rostro para inhalar un poco de aire y soltarlo lentamente mientras asimilaba las últimas palabras de Beatriz.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección—repliqué viéndola directamente a los ojos—¿Te parece si lo discutimos cuando regrese?—pregunté mientras me reacomodaba en mi asiento.

—Me parece bien—contestó Beatriz soltando un leve suspiro de alivio—Avísame cuando estés de regreso—terminó de decir antes de desparecer por completo de la vista del monitor.

Recargué mi espalda en la silla. Posé fijamente mis ojos en el techo y recordé las últimas palabras de Beatriz ¿Quién era yo para impedirle retomar nuevamente su pasión? Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de ser un poco estirada, su papel como madre era indiscutible. Siempre me mantuvo al tanto sobre Lilly, aunque tenía que reconocer sus intentos de manipulación, pero no la culpo, ella siempre me dejo claro cuánto me amaba. Sin embargo, yo le deje muy claro que no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por mí, lo único que le podía ofrecer era protección y mi amistad incondicional. Desde ese momento decidimos llevar una relación sana por el bien de nuestra hija. La cual está funcionando a la perfección.

Cerré sesión en mi computadora portátil y decidí levantarme de mi lugar para tomar un poco de agua e irme a la cama directamente, ya que mañana sería un día largo. No sin antes tomar mi móvil en mis manos, buscar el nombre de Louisa entre mis contactos y mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches. Sonreí al mismo tiempo que hice clic en el botón de enviar mensaje. Me recosté en la cama sin ser capaz de esperar respuesta por parte de Clark, ya que mis ojos se cerraron por completo dejándome entrar en un sueño profundo.

.

.

Sólo rogaba a los dioses que mis malditos nerviosos no arruinarán la noche del evento. A pesar de llevar bastante tiempo en medio de la industria de la moda. Tenía que reconocer que cuando se acercaba un gran evento, que obviamente estaba a mi cargo, no podía ocultar mi falta de seguridad.

—Recuerda que tienes que estar sobria y no debes beber más de 2 piñas colada con alcohol, Lou—habló Emily en cuanto se paró a un lado de mí en el evento regresándome al mundo real.

Había olvidado por completo que las piñas coladas me desarmaban en un par de minutos sí ingería más de 2 vasos. Sonreí por lo bajo y deposité mi piña colada sobre la barra del lugar.

—Lo siento. Estoy muy nerviosa—confesé mostrando mis dientes en señal de nervios.

—Ya me di cuenta—dijo Emily recargando su cuerpo sobre la barra—Por cierto. Déjame decirte que te ves espectacular en ese vestido plateado. Sí había un hermoso cuerpo que lucir después de todo—terminó de decir mientras daba la media vuelta para pedirle una bebida al barman del lugar.

Solté una leve risita de nervios ante el último comentario por parte de mi asistente.

—Gracias. Mark me obligó a lucir el modelo principal de la última colección de Miranda Priestly—confesé sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba nuevamente mi piña colada entre mis manos.

—Pues te recomiendo que te cuides de un par de hombres que no dejan de verte con cara de idiotas—pausó por un momento mientras se reincorporaba en la misma dirección que me encontraba—Además no puedo culparlos—le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida—Con ese escote tan provocador y sexy que deja tu espalda al descubierto, es obvio—agregó soltando una leve risita de complicidad.

Al principio me negué rotundamente en lucir el vestido, ya que como lo había mencionado Emily, el escote en corte V que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda era un poco provocador. Sin embargo, decidí que era momento de tener confianza y total seguridad en mí misma que al final terminé accediendo ante su petición.

—Por cierto, lo olvidé por completo—habló Emily sacándome de mis pensamientos drásticamente—Esto es para ti, lo tienes que llevar esta noche como todos los demás—agregó mientras me entregaba un pequeño paquete.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunté mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete en mis manos y lo depositaba encima de la barra.

—A último momento se decidió que la temática del evento sería de antifaces o mascaras— espondió Emily relajando su cuerpo sobre la barra del lugar.

Saqué el pequeño objeto del paquete sólo para tomarme con un antifaz dorado en figura de mariposa.

—Es hermoso—dije mientras simulaba colocarlo en mi rostro—¿Por qué nadie me mencionó que sería de antifaces?—pregunté un poco confundida—Se supone que soy la encargada del evento—terminé de decir mientras miraba directamente a mi asistente.

—Se decidió esta mañana. Fueron órdenes de Christian—contestó Emily sin vacilar—Sin embargo, no te quise molestar con ese detalle de último momento, porque te vi muy ocupada. Así que me di a la tarea de hacerlo por ti, jefa— terminó de contestar llevándose un largo trago de su bebida a los labios.

Solté un leve suspiro de alivio al poder contar con Emily en cualquier momento. Sonreí por lo bajo y deposité el antifaz sobre la barra.

—Gracias, Emily—confesé dibujando una leve sonrisa en mis labios—En verdad no se qué haría sin ti—terminé de decir mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

—No es para tanto. Sólo morirías sin mí—dijo Emily mostrándome sus dientes.

Soltamos una leve carcajada al mismo tiempo en señal de complicidad.

—Mírate nada más, Louisa—habló la voz de Mark interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento de complicidad—Te dije que ese modelo te quedaría de maravilla—agregó parándose unos centímetros delante de nosotras mientras extendía sus manos en dirección mía.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios ante su último comentario.

—Debo felicitar al señor Grey y, por supuesto, a ti por esta velada maravillosa—confesó Mark sonriendo ampliamente—Y déjame decirte que el toque de los antifaces es estupendo—terminó decir mientras me mostraba rápidamente su máscara de la noche.

—Eso sí se lo tiene que agradecer al señor Grey—dije espontáneamente sin vacilar—Fue totalmente idea de él—terminé de decir sonriendo ampliamente.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra?—preguntó mi jefe dando un rápido vistazo al lugar para tratar de localizar a Christian entre los invitados.

Era lo mismo que yo también me preguntaba. No había señales del él por ningún lugar y mucho menos un mensaje de su parte. Sin embargo, como obra de magia entró una notificación de mensaje _Whatsapp_ a mi móvil. Inmediatamente lo abrí sin dudar y era de Christian Grey.

—¡Vaya! Precisamente me llegó un mensaje de su parte informándome que llegará un poco tarde, ya que su vuelo se retrasó un poco—leí el mensaje en voz alta para que mi jefe lo oyera.

—Perfecto. Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos—dijo Mark soltando una leve carcajada, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se relajará.

—Sí, no te preocupes por ello—repliqué dibujando una torpe sonrisa en mis labios.

—Nos estaremos viendo. Me retiró, iré a saludar a unos colegas—dijo Mark antes de emprender camino hacia la dirección adónde se encontraban uno de sus colegas.

Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba asiento sobre la silla del bar.

—Salvada por la campana—habló Emily sin despegar su vista del centro del lugar del evento.

—Eso creo—dije rápidamente mientras que de un sólo movimiento me reacomodaba en la silla de la barra.

—Esta noche se subastará el vestido que tienes puesto. Así que te recomiendo que respires profundo y te mantengas sobria para subir a escena—dijo de golpe Emily antes de emprender camino hacia la mesa de postres.

Abrí los ojos como plato ante la confesión por parte de mi asistente. En realidad eso era lo que menos esperaba para esa noche. A pesar de llevar años dentro de la industria de la moda, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para estar modelando un vestido tan provocativo e importante delante de tanta gente. Me levanté inmediatamente de mi lugar para dirigirme directamente al tocador de damas, no sin antes llevar conmigo el antifaz dorado.

.

.

Una vez dentro del tocador de damas, me posé enfrente del enorme espejo que se encontraba frente a mí. Solté un largo suspiro de nervios, acomodé mi vestido para después tomar el antifaz entre mis manos para colocarlo encima de mis ojos.

—Louisa Clark—habló la voz de una mujer tras de mí.

Volteé inmediatamente ante el llamado para toparme con Andy, la asistente personal de Miranda Priestly.

—¡Hola, Andy! ¿Cómo estás?—pregunté mientras desistía en mis intentos de colocar mi antifaz.

—Muy bien—respondió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura—¡Vaya! Te ves increíble usando el vestido principal de la colección exclusiva de Miranda—terminó de decir mientras se acercaba al lavamanos.

Solté una leve risita de nervios ante el cumplido por parte de la asistente de mi ex jefa, Miranda.

—Gracias. En verdad me halagas—repliqué dibujando una torpe sonrisa en mis labios.

—Miranda siempre tuvo razón sobre ti, Louisa—comenzó a hablar mientras cerraba el grifo del lavamanos—Sobre tu potencial dentro de la industria de la moda—pausó por un momento para secar sus manos con una toalla de papel—Por cierto, felicidades por tu empleo. Créeme que muchas matarían por él—terminó de decir mientras depositaba la toalla de papel en el cesto de basura y tomaba su bolso entre sus manos.

Las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Andy, me hicieron recordar mis días trabajando para Miranda. Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que ella utilizó para definir lo afortunada que era el estar trabajando bajo su mando.

—Magnifico evento, Lou—habló Andy para emprender camino para regresar al evento. No sin antes agregar:—Suerte esta noche en el escenario. Para todo hay una primera vez.

No había duda que Andy se había convertido en la copia mejorada de Miranda Priestly, a pesar de que ella misma me confesó que renunciaría a su puesto, sí algún día llegará a convertirse en Miranda Priestly. Sin embargo, esta noche demostró todo lo contario. Inhalé aire profundamente y lo solté lentamente para ponerme definitivamente el antifaz sobre mi rostro. Tenía que reconocer que Emily no tenía malos gustos. Mostré mis dientes ante mi reflejo y emprendí camino para reincorpórame nuevamente al evento.

.

.

No había duda que el evento estaba siendo un éxito total. Y el toque de los antifaces y máscaras le daban presencia y misterio a la noche. A penas y podía reconocer a los invitados con esos peculiares objetos sobre sus rostros.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, Clark?—preguntó la voz de un hombre tras de mí

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos leves segundos al escuchar que me llamaba por mi apellido. Di la media vuelta y me topé con Christian Grey extendiendo su mano a mí dirección. Era inconfundible debajo de ese antifaz color negro que llevaba consigo.

—Por su puesto, Señor Grey—contesté un poco desilusionada, ya que esperaba que fuera otra persona.

Tomé su mano entre la mía y de un sólo movimiento aprisionó mi cintura con su brazo para hacer su agarre más intenso. Solté un leve gemido de asombro, pero pude recuperarme inmediatamente.

—Déjame decirte que luces espectacular en ese vestido rojo—dijo acercándose a mi oído—Soy la envidia de cada uno de los hombres que se encuentran en este maldito lugar—terminó de decir mientras esbozaba una sensual sonrisa.

En realidad tenía que reconocer que me gustaba ser el centro de atención dentro del mundo de los hombres, sobre todo de Will Traynor y Christian Grey. Solté una leve risita de nervios ante su último comentario.

—No es para tanto, pero se acepta el cumplido, Señor Grey—dije mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Quedamos en silencio, no total, ya que la música seguía sonando de fondo, hasta que la voz de Christian hizo presencia nuevamente.

—Me preguntaba sí después del evento me acompañarías a mi departamento a cenar— dijo de golpe sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar apropiadamente.

Ese viejo truco lo sabía de memoria. Era una invitación disfrazada, la cual se traduciría como: Pasa la noche conmigo, y no es para cenar. Solté una risita de nervios. Tenía que reconocer que eso no me lo esperaba. Christian tenía fama de ser directo, pero jamás imaginé que lo fuera tanto. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía que aceptará, ya que yo también tenía derecho a conocer a otros hombres, pero por otro lado, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, me decía que no lo hiciera gracias a la maldita silueta de Will Traynor.

—Yo… la verdad no me esperaba una invitación tan directa, señor Grey—comencé a formular palabras coherentes—Sin embargo, la noche aún no termina—terminé de decir mientras le seguía el paso sobre la pista de baile.

—Bien jugado, Clark—dijo Grey sonriendo ampliamente ante mi inesperada respuesta— Entonces sí decides aceptar mi invitación, te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento a las 11 en punto— terminó de decir justo cuando la música se detuvo de golpe.

Tomó mi mano y depositó un leve beso en mi dorso en señal de agradecimiento por haber aceptado bailar con él. Solamente puede mostrar mis dientes y asentir con mi cabeza. Una vez que la música reinició, Christian me tomó nuevamente por la cintura para que lo acompañara a la barra del lugar. Sin embargo, la mano de Will Traynor me lo impidió por completo, ya que me tomó del brazo por sorpresa para llamar mi atención.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, Clark?—dijo sin despejar sus desafiantes ojos de Christian, el cual solamente sonrió levemente.

—Claro—respondí sin reproche ante la petición de mi ex jefe—Sí me disculpas, Christian—dije mientras emprendía caminó junto a Will hacia la pista de baile.

Christian solamente asentó con la cabeza y continuó su camino rumbo a la barra del lugar.

—Bonito vestido—habló Will mientras me tomaba por la cintura para atraerme a su cuerpo.

—Gracias—dije mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—Bonito antifaz.

—Gracias—exclamó mostrándome su cínica sonrisa.

—Así que tu colega es Christian Grey—dijo Will de golpe para captar mi atención.

Tardé unos leves segundos en reaccionar, pero lo pude hacer satisfactoriamente.

—Sí así lo fuera—contesté descaradamente—¿En qué te molesta?—pregunté.

Will endureció las facciones de su rostro para darle entrada a una expresión de enojo y fastidio ante mi inesperada respuesta.

—No lo voy a permitir, Clark—dijo mientras apretaba más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, provocando que soltará un leve gemido de asombro.

—Sí mal no lo recuerdo, Will. No eres mi dueño como para decirme con quien puedo salir y con quién no—repliqué ante sus palabras autoritarias.

Will sonrió levemente ante mis últimas palabras.

—Eres mía, Clark—dijo rápidamente sin darme oportunidad de replicar ante sus palabras, ya que sus labios sobre los míos lo impidieron por completo.

Sus labios eras demandantes y suaves, tal y como los recordaba. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su contacto y provocó que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Una vez que nuestros labios se separaron nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

—Te lo dije. Sigues siendo mía—dijo Will sonriendo ampliamente ante su triunfo.

Maldito bastardo. Tenía toda la razón el muy imbécil. Mis labios me traicionaron ante su inesperado contacto. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de 180 grados antes sus últimas palabras para después soltar una leve carcajada.

—Tienes toda la razón, Will Traynor—dije espontáneamente—Sin embargo, eso no significa que caiga rendida a tus pies—agregué mostrándole mis dientes.

Will me mostró su perfecta dentadura gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, Clark—dijo sin borrar su cínica sonrisa de sus finos labios—Sin embargo, reconoce que sí esta noche te quiero hacer el amor, tú no opondrás resistencia—terminó de decir mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi espalada baja, provocando que soltará un pequeño gemido ante el inesperado contacto de la palma de su mano sobre mi piel desnuda.

—¡Vete al diablo, Will Traynor!—contraataqué inmediatamente antes de zafarme de su posesivo agarre de un sólo movimiento.

Solamente pude visualizar su estúpida, pero encantadora, sonrisa antes de que la voz de la anfitriona del evento anunciara que en breves minutos iba a comenzar la subasta. Salí de prisa del medio de la pista para dejar solo a Will en medio de todos los invitados.

Durante la subasta y el resto de la noche, evité por completo a Will Traynor. No quería verlo ni en pintura al muy cabrón. Aunque sus últimas palabras estaban en lo correcto, yo accedería a cualquier petición por su parte sin ningún reproche. Tomé de un sólo trago lo que restaba de mi copa de vino, lo deposité encima de la barra y emprendí camino hacía el estacionamiento del lugar. Una vez llegando al lugar, eché un leve vistazo alrededor para localizar el auto de Christian Grey, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—Debo confesar que tenía duda de que vinieras—confesó Grey recargado en su coche.

—También yo—exclamé rápidamente para acercarme al coche provocando que Christian abriera la puerta y me dejará entrar definitivamente en el interior.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se colocó inmediatamente en el lugar del conductor.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó mientras encendía el motor.

Tragué un poco de saliva ante su última pregunta, ya que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de sí estaba segura o simplemente lo hacía para demostrarme a mí misma que podía estar con cualquier hombre sin que la silueta de Will Traynor lo impidiera.

—Sí—mentí.

.

.

El pequeño apartamento de Christian Grey era muy acogedor. Eso era algo que tenía que reconocer. Después de cenar lo que habíamos pedido a domicilio, decidimos sentarnos en el sofá para terminar nuestras copas de vinos mientras platicábamos.

—Un brindis por nuestro trabajo en equipo y, obviamente, por ser la estrella del evento— dijo Grey mientras elevaba su copa de vino al aire.

Solté una leve carcajada ante su comentario.

—Gracias—repliqué imitándolo para elevar mi copa de vino al aire.

De un sólo trago terminamos el resto de vino que quedaba en nuestras copas. Una vez que separamos la copa de nuestros labios, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Christian tomó mi copa entre su mano para depositarla encima de la mesita junto con la suya. Nuevamente posó sus ojos sobre los míos. Aclaré mi garganta ante su intimidante mirada. Y de un sólo movimiento me encontraba acorralada sobre el sofá y su cuerpo. Sus labios se unieron sin previo aviso con los míos. Al principio fue tierno y delicado. Su mano se coló por debajo de mi vestido y recorrió la pantorrilla de mi pierna hasta llegar a mi muslo, lo cual provocó que soltara un leve gemido de placer ante su contacto. Su beso se tornó más y más demandante. Sin embargo, tuve que romper el momento.

—¿Sucede algo, Clark?—preguntó Grey confundido ante mi repentino cambio de planes.

—Lo siento, Christian—respondí sin atreverme a verlo directamente a los ojos—No debí venir—agregué mientras posaba la palma de mi mano sobre su pecho.

Christian soltó un leve suspiro de resignación. Me dejó libre de su agarre para que pudiera sentarme nuevamente sobre el sofá.

—¿Es por Will Traynor?—preguntó de golpe sin dame la oportunidad de reaccionar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—respondí con otra pregunta.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti, Louisa Clark—respondió soltando una leve risa de resignación.

—Sabes que eso es raro ¿Verdad?—dije mostrando mi cara de angustia ante su inesperada confesión.

—Me lo dicen muy seguido—respondió mientras tomaba la botella de vino en sus manos para llenar nuevamente su copa.

—En verdad, lo siento mucho—volví a disculparme—Lo intenté, creí que sí aceptaba pasar la noche contigo, me comprobaría a mí misma que ya no estoy enamorada de él. Sin embargo, fallé rotundamente—terminé de decir esperando respuesta de su parte.

—Yo me conformo con el placer, Clark. No con el amor—respondió Grey mientras de un sólo trago vaciaba su copa de vino para depositarla nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—Entonces somos muy diferentes—repliqué levantándome de mi lugar para tomar mi bolso entre mis manos y emprender caminó hacía el elevador.

—No cabe duda que ese tal Will Traynor es un maldito bastardo con suerte—habló Christian antes de que oprimiera el botón para solicitar el servicio del elevador.

—Desgraciadamente sí—repliqué antes de que el sonido del elevador me diera permiso de introducirme dentro de su pequeño cuarto de metal para que me llevará directamente al lobby del edificio.

.

.

El día de la sesión fotográfica había llegado muy rápido. Amy había confirmado su asistencia para la sesión de Will Traynor, el cual desde el día del evento no se le había visto. Lo más seguro es que esté muy ocupado con sus negocios y firma de contratos. Sin embargo, el sonido de notificación del móvil me interrumpió descaradamente.

 _Christian: Sólo para despedirme, Clark. Esta tarde regreso a Seattle. Me dio un enorme placer conocer. Suerte._

Sonreí nerviosamente al recordar nuestro último encuentro en su departamento. En verdad tenía que aceptar que me atraía mucho físicamente, tanto que llegué a pensar que podía hacer el amor con él sin que Will apareciera en escena fallando rotundamente en el intento.

 _Louisa: ¡Qué tengas un excelente viaje! El placer fue mío._

—Louisa—habló la voz de Emily para captar mi atención—Amy está esperando por ti para la sesión del señor Traynor—terminó de decir antes de cerrar la puerta, nuevamente.

El tiempo había pasando volando, que no me percaté de que en menos de una hora me encontraría nuevamente con Will Traynor. Solté un leve, pero largo suspiro, me enderecé de mi lugar y me levanté para tomar camino rumbo al estudio del edificio. Una vez que llegué a mi destino me encontré con Amy.

—Gracias por acudir a mi llamada de auxilio—dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

—No te preocupes, Lou. Sabes que me gusta trabajar y colaborar con _Sparkle_ y más si tú estás a cargo—replicó mientras rompía nuestro abrazo—Entonces por fin conoceré al famoso Will Traynor, del cual tanto me hablabas—agregó guiñándome un ojo en señal de complicidad.

—No seas exagerada—me defendí rápidamente—Pero sí, hoy mismo lo conocerás—terminé de decir soltando un suspiro de resignación.

—Relájate, mujer. Todo va salir a la perfección—habló Amy dándome todos los ánimos posibles.

En realidad no tenía duda de ello. Sin embargo, la sola presencia de Will me ponía muy nerviosa (todavía). Tenía que reconocer que lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas—habló la voz de Will entrando de repente al estudio—¿Estamos listos?—preguntó mostrando su cínica y encantadora sonrisa.

—Ahora entiendo perfectamente porque no borrabas Will Traynor de tu vocabulario, Lou. —dijo Amy por lo bajo sin que Will alcanzará a escuchar nuestra pequeña conversación. —Está hecho un _bombón_ —agregó soltando una leve, pero picara risita mientras enfatizaba su última palabra.

—Estamos listas—repliqué ante la inesperada llegada de Will.

—Amy Miller, mucho gusto, yo seré su fotógrafo esta tarde—habló Amy extendiendo su mano hacía Will Para saludar.

—Encantado, señorita Miller—respondió el saludo—Por cierto. Excelente exposición—agregó mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Amy antes de empezar con la sesión fotografía.

.

.

Me encontraba en medio de la sala de reuniones del edificio sentada en la gran mesa de madera maciza, tratando de seleccionar las fotografías de Will para la entrevista que le estaban realizando en estos momentos en el departamento de redacción. No había duda que ese maldito sí que sabía cómo posar delante de una cámara, ya que no podía decidirme sólo por unas cuantas, todas eras perfectas.

—Déjame ayudarte, Clark—habló de golpe Will entrando en la sala sin que me diera cuenta de su presencia, previamente.

Elevé mi vista hacia la dirección adónde se encontraba mi ex jefe. De un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar y le cedí mi asiento en señal de haber aceptado su ayuda sin ningún reproche. Will por su parte dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios e inmediatamente se sentó en mi lugar sin vacilar. Después de unos minutos me encontraba parada justo de su lado inclinada sobre la mesa señalando las fotografías que por fin habíamos decidido mutuamente para la revista cuando de repente, pude sentir como posó su mano en el final de mi espalda baja para deslizarla poco a poco sobre la curva de mi trasero. De alguna manera inesperada mi corazón se detuvo unos microsegundos antes de sentir el calor de su manos atravesar la tela de mi falda hasta llegar a mi piel. Apreté mi mandíbula ante el inesperado contacto de Will Traynor. Paso al menos medio minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera absolutamente nada. Mientras, su mano seguía bajado por mi muslo, acariciándome lentamente.

—Date la vuelta, Clark.

Volteé inmediatamente ante su petición sin ningún reproche, mientras su mano seguía rozando mi trasero hasta llegar a mi cadera. Bajé la mirada para verlo a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, y ahí estaba, su cínica sonrisa de triunfador ante mí ¡Diablos! Tenía que reconocer que me estaba excitando ante su contacto. Su pulgar empezó a deslizarse de un lado a otro, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos sobre los míos. Quería darle una bofetada por ser tan cínico y a la vez tomarlo de la camisa y lamerle el cuello.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Clark?—preguntó con una mirada entre burlona y seria.

—Estoy tratando de averiguarlo—respondí soltando un leve gemido de placer ante su delicado contacto.

Will seguía con su mirada fija en mis ojos cuando sus dedos empezaron a descender por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de mi falda. Sin previo aviso metió la mano por debajo de mi falda para que sus dedos rozaran el borde de encaje de una de las medias que me llegaba hasta el muslo. La desesperación que sentía entre mis piernas no dejaba de aumentar. Sus dedos llegaron al borde de mi ropa interior y metió sus dedos debajo de la tela, provocando que tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire ante su inesperado movimiento. Mordí mi labio interior e intenté contener un gemido de placer, pero fallé rotundamente. Posé mis ojos en los de Will para verlo directamente.

—Estás muy excitada, Clark—dijo Will con voz ronca—Eso quiere decir que estás lista—agregó retirando sus dedos debajo de mi ropa interior.

De un sólo movimiento se levantó de su lugar y me despojó rápidamente de mi ropa interior. Me tomó bruscamente de la cintura para sentarme encima de la mesa y posarse en medio de mis piernas. Odiaba a Will Traynor con todo mí ser, pero también tenía que reconocer que lo amaba con locura y la forma en la cual estaba solicitando poseerme, nuevamente, me estaba volviendo loca. No importaba el lugar donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento. El estar haciendo algo prohibido y ser descubiertos era lo más excitante que me había pasado. De un rápido movimiento tomé su corbata entre mis manos y acerqué su boca a la mía formando un delicado, pero apasionado beso. Le mordí el labio inferior mientras mis manos se apresuraban a desabrochaba su cinturón con desesperación.

—Ahora termina lo que empezaste, Will Traynor—dije seductoramente en su oído.

Pude escuchar como un sonido grave se escapaba de su garganta ante mis últimas palabras para abrirme la blusa de seda de un brusco movimiento, sus manos subieron por mis costillas hasta llegar a mis senos y sobarlos delicadamente. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin ningún reproche ante sus caricias.

Will se acercó lo suficiente para morderme el hombro y susúrrame.

—Te deseo, ahora.

Apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa y subí mi falda por los muslos, pude visualizar la expresión de deseo por parte de Will ante mi inesperado movimiento. No fui capaz de avergonzarme por el gemido que salió de mi garganta cuando me hizo el amor definitivamente. Sincronicé mis movimientos conforme aumentaba el ritmo. No podía creer que me encontrara en medio de la sala de juntas haciendo el amor con Will Traynor, pero tenía que reconocer que me importaba un carajo, lo necesitaba y lo estaba obteniendo en este momento. De un sólo movimiento me tomó de las manos para enderezarme encima de la mesa y poder verle a los ojos directamente sin dejar de hacerme el amor.

—Te quiero de vuelta, Louisa—confesó Will mirándome fijamente.

Sus palabras hicieron que cayera rendida a sus pies. Juré no le sería tan fácil, pero fallé vilmente ante mis intentos de ponérsela difícil.

—Calla. Lo estas arruinando, idiota—salió de mis labios mezclado con un leve gemido de placer provocado por el clímax de nuestro intimo encuentro.

Él sólo se rió junto a mi oído y probablemente se dio cuentan de cómo me estremecí ante el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Nuestras respiraciones se fueron moderando conforme sincronizábamos nuestra respiración. Will posó su frente sobre la mía mirándome directamente a los ojos. No dijimos nada durante un minuto, sólo soltamos una leve carcajada en complicidad ante nuestra prohibida acción. Gracias a dios a esa hora el edificio estaba vació. Sin ningún alma rondando por los pasillos.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde nuestro encuentro intimo en medio de la sala de juntas del edifico de _Sparkle_. Cómo era de esperarse, olvidé mis intentos de ponerme difícil ante la presencia de mi ex jefe, pero eso fue imposible de conseguir, caí rendida automáticamente ante su contacto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este jate?—pregunté mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a la orilla del Jate en el cual nos encontrábamos.

—Digamos que desde que te conocí, soy más social—respondió Will mostrándome sus dientes—Es de un colega—agregó tomando asiento delante de mí.

Sonreí ante su último comentario mientras de un leve movimiento me acomodaba el cabello por detrás de la oreja.

—Te ves hermosa—habló Will captando mi atención—Una cena romántica a la orilla del mar—terminó de decir mientras tomaba una botella de vino en sus manos con el único objetivo de llenar nuestras copas.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de tanto tiempo—repliqué sonriendo ampliamente.

Will soltó una leve carcajada mientras terminaba de llenar nuestras copas para después extender su mano con una copa sobre la mesa en mí dirección. Sin dudarlo la tomé en mi mano inmediatamente.

—Brindo por Louisa Clark, la chica que con sus peculiares combinaciones de ropa y torpe sonrisa, se robó mi corazón descaradamente—confesó Will elevando su copa de vino mientras me mostraba sus perfectos dientes en combinación de su cínica sonrisa.

Torcí mis labios levemente ante su brindis. Amplié mi sonrisa y solté una pequeña risita de nervios.

—Gracias—exclamé elevando mi copa de vino para sincronizar movimientos con Will y de un sólo trago vaciar nuestras copas.

—Te amo, Clark y siempre lo he hecho—confesó Will de golpe tomándome por sorpresa.

—Lo sé—fue lo único que salió de mis labios en perfecta combinación con mi torpe sonrisa—Yo también lo he hecho, Will—agregué sin borrar mi sonrisa de los labios.

Después de cenar, decidimos mutuamente ir directamente a mi departamento. Durante el viaje en el ascensor, no dejamos de estar coqueteando, abrazándonos e intercambiando besos. Una vez que el sonido del ascensor nos indicó que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, nos separamos por unos segundos para salir rápidamente por el pasillo que nos llevaría directo a mi departamento. Aún seguíamos jugando como dos adolescentes enamorados hasta que una voz interrumpió el momento drásticamente.

—Papi.

Nos detuvimos de golpe para toparnos con la pequeña silueta de Lilly junto a Beatriz. Pude visualizar como las facciones en el rostro de Will se endurecieron dándole entrada a una expresión de asombro y fastidio al mismo tiempo. Por mi parte, solamente pude sonreír por lo bajo ante la incómoda situación que estábamos protagonizando en ese momento.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):**

xoxo

 **PV:** No puedo contestar tu review en solitario. Sin embargo, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que le dedicas a dejar tu comentario. Un beso y abrazo.


	15. Epílogo Parte III

**Esta historia está basada en la novela "Me before you" de la escritora Jojo Moyes. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Jojo Moyes.**

 **Epílogo: Parte III**

" **Us after Us"**

Aún no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Más bien no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque Beatriz se encontraba junto a Lilly en la entrada principal de mi apartamento. Solamente pude visualizar cómo Will apretaba la mandíbula en señal de fastidio y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—Papi—volvió a decir Lilly mientras corría en la dirección de su padre para lanzarse en sus brazos.

—Hola, Princesa—saludó a su pequeña hija mientras se arrodillaba a su altura para corresponder el abrazo.

Lilly le tomó por el cuello para depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte—dijo—Te he extrañado mucho, papi—terminó de decir mostrando sus pequeños dientes en señal de alegría.

Will sonrió ampliamente para cargarla en sus brazos y regresar a su postura original para agregar:

—Yo también lo he hecho—replicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Tenía que agradecer a los Dioses por el simple hecho de estar presenciando esa hermosa escena entre padre e hija. Realmente era algo que quería ver y lo estaba haciendo. No había duda de que la pequeña Lilly era el pequeño sol que iluminaba cada mañana de sus días.

—Sí realmente lo hubieras hecho, Will—habló Beatriz para interrumpir el bello momento y captar mi atención—habrías contestado mis llamadas de los últimos días—terminó de decir mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho esperando respuesta.

Dirigí mi vista hacía su dirección para fulminarla con la mirada. Sin embargo, la muy descarada me mostró sus dientes en señal de estar disfrutando el momento. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era correr en su dirección para plantarle un puñetazo a su perfecta dentadura.

—Tienes razón—habló Will para ayudarme a desistir en mi posible intento de asesinato. —he estado muy ocupado—agregó mientras de un sólo movimiento regresaba a Lilly al suelo y volvía nuevamente a enderezar su espalda.

—Claro. Revolcándote con tu perro faldero. Ese ha sido tu único negocio en los últimos días—atacó Beatriz sonriendo levemente—¿O me lo vas a negar, Will?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio gracias a sus últimas palabras, las cuales eran muy desagradables para usar delante de una niña de 5 años.

—Basta, Beatriz—contraatacó Will elevando el tono de su voz—¿Qué diablos haces acá y como me encontraste?—preguntó esperando una buena explicación a su inesperada presencia en Nueva York.

—Tengo mis contactos—respondió suavizando la expresión en su rostro—Tenemos que hablar ¿Lo recuerdas?—terminó de preguntar aún con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Pude visualizar de reojo que Lilly comenzaba a intranquilizarse por la culpa de la pelea que estaban protagonizando sus padres en ese momento.

—No me gusta que peleen—habló Lilly llamando la atención de sus padres y posteriormente la mía.

La tensión en el ambiente se redujo unos cuantos segundos.

—Will—me atreví hablar para captar su atención—¿Por qué no se van Beatriz y tú a arreglar su asunto pendiente y yo me quedo con Lilly?

Will bajó la mirada por un segundo para meditarlo por un momento, tal vez porque no esperaba ese tipo de sugerencia de mi parte. Beatriz por su parte soltó una carcajada para romper ese momento entre nosotros.

—Por supuesto que esto se va a solucionar—replicó mientras desenlazaba sus brazos para emprender camino hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Lilly—Vámonos. Ni loca te voy a dejar con esta—agregó para tomar de la mano a Lilly, la cual inmediatamente se colocó detrás de mí.

—No me gusta estar con ustedes cuando están peleando. Lo odio—exclamó tomándome como escudo para protegerse de su madre.

—Lilly, no estoy de humor para tus arrebatos—intentó tomar a la niña del brazo.

—No quiero—enterró su rostro en mi cuerpo esperando a que saliera en su rescate.

—Lilly se queda con Louisa—habló Will tomando el brazo de Beatriz para interrumpir sus intentos de llevarse a la niña con ella—tenemos asuntos que arreglar—terminó de decir sin despegar sus ojos desafiantes de la madre de su hija.

Beatriz se zafó de su agarré drásticamente para apretar la mandíbula y comenzar a contraatacar. Sin embrago, su lengua la traicionó y no le permitió decir ni una sola palabra hiriente.

—Bien. Como quieras—comenzó a emprender camino hacia el elevador.

Will soltó un leve respiro de alivio.

—¿Estás segura que puedes encargarte de Lilly?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Segura—respondí mostrándole mis dientes—No te preocupes. Sé que puedo sobrevivir en el intento.

Will sonrió ampliamente para después ver a su pequeña hija.

—Todo estará bien, princesa—dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—Pórtate bien con Clark—terminó de decir antes de emprender camino hacía el elevador, introducirse en el junto a Beatriz y desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Honestamente no sabía porque diablos me había ofrecido para cuidar de Lilly por un momento. Tal vez lo hice por el simple hecho de que ningún niño debe estar presenciando los arrebatos y peleas de sus padres. Además que sí iba a retomar mi relación con Will Traynor, tenía que empezar a asimilar y acostumbrarme a la presencia de Lilly en todo momento. Dirigí mis ojos hacia donde se encontraba, aclaré por un momento mi garganta y comencé a formular palabras para llamar su atención.

—Hola—solté repentinamente tratando de no arruinarlo.

Lilly apartó sus ojos del elevador y los posó en mi dirección.

—Hola—respondió al saludo abrazando a su oso de peluche con los dos brazos.

Sonreí nerviosamente ante su pequeña mirada. Tenía que reconocer que en persona sus ojos grises eran el vivo reflejo de la mirada de su padre. Incliné un poco mi espalda para quedar a su altura.

—Bonito peluche—dije—¿Tiene nombre?—pregunté sonriendo ampliamente.

—Barry—respondió brevemente sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

¡Diablos! Esa niña sí que heredó la mirada intimidante y desafiante de su padre. Apreté mis labios en señal de nervios, pero pude reaccionar exitosamente.

—¿Qué te parece sí Barry y tú entrar a mi departamento para comer una helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate que tengo en la nevera?—terminé de preguntar mostrándole mis dientes.

Lilly torció los labios en señal de estar meditando mi pregunta.

—Papi dice que no hable con extraños—soltó de golpe.

Borré mi sonrisa y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Y papi tiene toda la razón—dije—Mi nombre es Louisa Clark. Mucho gusto—terminé de presentarme ante Lilly.

—Mi nombre es Lilly Traynor—respondió a mi saludo sin vacilar—Mucho gusto—agregó sonriendo levemente dejando que los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se hicieran presente.

Otra característica que demostraba cien por ciento que no había duda de que su padre fuera Will Traynor.

—Ya no somos desconocidas—dije enderezando mi espalda—¿Te parece si entramos? —pregunté antes de buscar mis llaves dentro de mi bolso.

—Claro—respondió sin vacilar mientras soltaba una leve risita sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeño acompañante de felpa.

.

.

Una vez dentro de mi apartamento, cerré la puerta tras de mí (después de dejar entrar a Lilly primero), deposité las llaves sobre la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada principal y emprendí viaje hacia la nevera para cumplir mi promesa del helado de Vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Lilly por su parte dio un rápido vistazo a mi departamento para toparse con la enorme ventana que le permitía observar a Manhattan de noche.

—Esto es increíble—dijo Lilly mientras corría hacia la enorme ventana—Desde aquí se puede ver el parque de diversiones—terminó de decir sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana.

—Así es—dije elevando un poco mi tono de voz para que me escuchará mientras depositaba dos bolas de helado sobre dos pequeñas copas.

Lilly soltó una leve risita que pude escuchar a la perfección.

—Es la feria que se instala todo el verano por las vacaciones—confesé dándome la vuelta para captar su atención—¿Por qué no vienes y comes el helado?—pregunté mostrándole mis dientes mientras la señalaba con mi cabeza.

Lilly sonrió ampliamente y sin vacilar caminó hacia la barra y se sentó para comenzar a devorar su helado de vainilla. Quedamos en un silenció incómodo por unos leves segundos, hasta que su delicada voz se hizo presente.

—¿Sabes? Papi me prometió llevarme al parque de diversiones cuándo regresará de su viaje—habló para captar mi atención—pero eso ya no será posible porque me quedaré a vivir aquí, con mami por su empleo—terminó de decir llevándose una cucharada de helado a su boca.

Pude tonar la pequeña expresión de desilusión en su rostro. No estaba muy segura de comenzar a indagar en la vida de Beatriz y Lilly. Sin embargo, su último comentario aumentó mis ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—pregunté—estoy segura que papi y mami llegarán a un arreglo mutuo para que puedan pasar tiempo los dos juntos—terminé de decir mientras tomaba una cuchara para llevarme un poco de helado a la boca.

Lilly se llevó otra cucharada de helado a su boca.

Escuché a mami hablar con su amigo—comenzó a responder sin dudarlo—le decía que haría lo posible para que papi se quedara con nosotras y que sí no lo hacía, no le permitiría verme—terminó de contestar inocentemente sin saber realmente lo que significaba esas palabras y lo grave que sería para ella sí su madre cumplía su promesa.

Beatriz no había cambiado para nada. Seguía siendo la misma manipuladora y chantajista que recordaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar a su hija para retener a Will a su lado? Eso sólo lo hacían las mujeres desesperadas y egoísta. Por un instante me sentí culpable por hacer hablar a Lilly sobre temas que no me incumbían. Sin embargo, no me parecía justo que tan pequeña se enterará de la clase de mujer que era su propia madre. Aunque ella no estuviera consciente de ello.

—¿Y tú que eres de mi papi?—preguntó de golpe.

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Más bien, no de una niña de 5 años. Sonreí nerviosamente ante la pregunta, inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente.

—Somos pa…—la última palabra se quedo atorada en mi garganta gracias a mis nervios.

Lilly dejó de comer su helado y posó sus ojos esperando a que terminara mi respuesta.

—Amigos—por fin pude decir palabra alguna—somos amigos—reafirmé sonriendo torpemente.

—¿Crees que porque tengo 5 años, casi 6, soy tonta?—preguntó repentinamente sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar.

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Sé que eres una niña muy inteligente—respondí lo más rápido posible tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Lilly entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo pensé que eras su novia—dijo—te vi que le dabas besos y no lo dejabas de abrazar. —agregó espontáneamente sin vacilar.

Vaya que esa niña sí que era muy inteligente. No perdió de vista ni un sólo detalle de nuestra llegada.

—Sí así lo fuera… ¿Eso te molestaría, Lilly?—pregunté.

—No—respondió sin dudarlo—Yo sé que papi no quiere a mami—agregó dándose la vuelta en su silla para empezar a comer nuevamente el helado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Lilly soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Lo sé porque papi pasa todo el día conmigo. A veces con mami, también. Pero cuando llega la noche él se va y no se queda en casa como otros papás—terminó de responder sin inmutarse ni un sólo segundo.

Ahora si estaba cien por ciento segura que esa niña era más inteligente que yo, respecto a percibir sentimientos y situaciones.

—¡Oh!—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

—Además ella tampoco lo quiere—habló captando mi atención—Sí realmente lo quisiera, no aceptaría regalos y joyas de su amigo Bruno—agregó llevándose otra cucharada de helado a la boca—Habla chistoso—se tapando la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

¡Vaya¡ Así que Bruno DiMarco y Beatriz se encontraban a escondidas de Will. Quedé mucho más sorprendida al reflexionar la capacidad de deducción que poseía Lilly Traynor. Una vez que terminó de comer su helado, se bajó de su silla y caminó al sofá que se encontraba en medio de mi apartamento y tomó asiento.

—¡Oye, Clark!—habló para captar mi atención—¿Crees que pueda ver el televisor mientras llegan mis papis?—preguntó mientras posaba sus rodillas sobre el sofá y apoyaba sus manos en el respaldo.

Solté una leve carcajada al escuchar que me llamaba por mi apellido, igual que su maldito padre.

—Claro. No hay problema—respondí parándome de mi lugar para tomar el control remoto en mis manos y encender el televisor.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de reacomodarse de un sólo movimiento sobre el sofá y depositar sus ojos en la imagen del televisor mientras abrazaba a su oso de felpa.

Sonreí por lo bajo. "Lilly Traynor era todo un caso especial" Pensé para mí misma. Sin embargo, el sonido de tonificación de mi móvil interrumpió mi pequeña conversación sobre la hija del hombre que amo. Lo tomé entre mis manos y desbloqueé la pantalla para encontrarme con un mensaje de Will.

 _Will: ¿Aún sigues viva? ¿Cómo va todo con Lilly?_

Tapé mis labios con mi mano para tratar de ahogar mi carcajada ante su primera pregunta. No pude lograrlo del todo. Comencé a escribir en el teclado sin dejar de sonreír estúpidamente. Presioné el botón de enviar y deposite el móvil encima de la barra sin dejar de pensar en lo que Lilly había dicho sobre su madre.

.

.

Will Traynor.

 _Louisa: Aún sigo viva. Esta niña es un encanto ¿Cómo va todo con Betty Moo?_

Solté una leve sonrisa al leer su última pregunta.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó Beatriz llevándose un trozo de pollo a la parrilla a su boca.

Elevé la vista hacia su dirección para después apagar la pantalla de mi celular y depositarlo encima de la mesa.

—Nada—respondí brevemente—¿Aún no me has dado una buena explicación del porque has venido a buscarme?—pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

Beatriz dejó de comer por un momento para comenzar a contestar.

—La empresa para la que fui contratada adelantó la campaña publicitaria para este verano—respondió mientras le daba un leve trago a su limonada—Eso implica que ya no regresaremos a Londres—terminó depositando su vaso de limonada sobre la mesa.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio.

—Se supone que lo discutiríamos en cuanto regresará a casa—dije posando una de mis manos sobre la mesa.

—Intenté localizarte—contraatacó Beatriz posando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa—No contestabas mis llamadas. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir—terminó de decir mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla.

En eso tenía toda la razón. Estaba tan emocionado y feliz con el hecho de haber reiniciado nuevamente mi relación con Clark, que por los últimos días había ignorado cualquier tipo de contacto de trabajo y con el mundo exterior.

—Lo siento—me disculpé mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.

—Es lo mínimo que esperaba de ti—replicó la madre de mi hija cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bien. Te escucho—dije—¿Qué propones?—pregunté de inmediato.

Beatriz sonrió ante mi pregunta, descruzó sus brazos y posó una de sus manos sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarme.

—Qué te quedes con nosotras y te cases conmigo—respondió sin vacilar.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio y enojo.

—¿Otra vez con esa tontería?—repliqué con una pregunta mientras apretaba los puños de mi mano encima de la mesa—Te he dejado muy claro que no voy a ceder ante tu chantaje ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas que yo no siento nada especial por ti? Excepto agradecimiento por Lilly.

La sonrisa burlona de Beatriz desapareció de sus labios inmediatamente antes mis firmes palabras. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras echaba su espalda hacia atrás.

Es la única condición que tengo, sí quieres ver a Lilly nuevamente—dijo sin atreverse a verme a los ojos.

Mi rabia se hizo presente provocando que diera un golpe en la mesa con mi puño cerrado.

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme?—comencé a preguntar mientras buscaba su mirad —Te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Sabes que soy muy poderoso en estos momentos y sí quieres iniciar una guerra. Atente a las consecuencias—terminé de decir reposando mi espalda en la silla.

Beatriz por fin me vio directamente a los ojos y dejo que su vomito verbal de despecho se hiciera presente.

—No voy a permitir que Louisa Clark se quede con lo que es mío—exclamó elevando un poco su tono de voz—No soy idiota, Will. Siempre tuve presente que esa mujer jamás salió de tu mente, a pesar de haberte dado un hijo—continuó con rabia—Tengo que aceptar que ella siempre te tuvo, pero ni loca voy a permitir que se quede con Lilly—terminó sin despegar sus desafiantes ojos.

Apreté los dientes ante sus últimas palabras. Tenía toda la razón, pero de lo que estaba muy seguro es que Louisa jamás se atrevería a reemplazar a Beatriz ante Lilly. De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

—Te equivocas. Louisa no es esa clase de mujer.

—No puedo creer que prefieras defenderla a ella que a mí—dijo—Yo, que soy la madre de tu única hija.

—¡Ya basta!—elevé el tono de mi voz—Te recomiendo que te tranquilices y tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo—le sugerí mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Ya puse las cartas sobre la mesa, Will. No tengo nada más que decir.

—Y yo ya te dije que no conseguirás nada de mí, sí continúas con esa actitud tan infantil, Beatriz—repliqué elevando una ceja en señal de reafirmación.

Beatriz cruzó nuevamente sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Además—comencé a agregar para captar su atención—Sí quieres llevar esto más allá de lo normal, te advierto que saldrías perdiendo. Eso no es bueno para ti—terminé de decir esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo.

Beatriz tragó un poco de saliva en señal de nervios, ya que seguramente desconocía mi as bajo la manga para ganar la partida de póquer.

—La madre siempre tiene preferencia para conseguir la custodia—contraatacó muy segura de sus palabras.

—No cuando expone la seguridad de una menor en presencia de terceras personas—repliqué moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Jamás pondría en peligro la seguridad de mi hija—dijo mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento.

Solté una leve carcajada ante su cara de confusión.

— No soy idiota, Beatriz. Sé perfectamente que desde hace tiempo te vez a escondidas con tu amigo Bruno DiMarco—solté de golpe sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar apropiadamente.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar mis últimas palabras. Trató de evadir mi mirada, pero fue capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Cuando nos encontramos—comenzó a formular palabras coherentes—Lilly jamás está en el departamento—pausó para tomar una bocanada de aire—Así que eso no prueba nada. Aún tendría ventaja en el juicio—terminó de decir desafiantemente.

No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante sus amenazas.

—¿En serio crees eso, Beatriz—le pregunté mientras no le perdía de vista—¿Pruébame?

Sólo fui capaz de visualizar como las facciones de su rostro le dieron entrada a una expresión de asombro. Tragó un poco de saliva y ya no pudo ser capaz de contraatacar.

—Por cierto—dije levantándome del lugar para sacar mi billetera—Esta noche Lilly se queda conmigo—terminé de decir mientras depositaba un billete de 100 dólares en la mesa y emprender camino a la salida del restaurante, dejando a Beatriz atónica por mi inesperada defensa y palabras.

.

.

Lilly se quedo dormida después de que su programa favorito terminara de transmitirse por la televisión. Apagué el televisor y la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla directamente a mi habitación. Una vez dentro, deposité a Lilly sobre mi cama, le saqué los zapatos y la cubrí con una delgada manta. No sin antes recostar a su pequeño acompañante de felpa de su lado. Sólo pude presenciar el momento cuando lo tomó para darme la espalda y quedarse profundamente dormida. Antes de irme decidí encender la lámpara que estaba de lado en mi cama, por si se llegará a despertar, no se asustará con la oscuridad. Salí de la habitación directo a la sala. Tomé asiento en el sofá y me dispuse a relajarme un poco. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió descaradamente mi momento de relajación. Me levanté de mala manera y descubrí a Will Traynor del otro lado de la puerta esperando a que lo dejara entrar.

—Hola—dijo recargando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta—Estaba pensando en ti—agregó mientras extendía una rosa a mi dirección y me mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

Mis mejillas se encendieron en señal de nervios. No había duda que el maldito de mi ex jefe sabía muy bien cómo poner nerviosa a una mujer.

—Hola—repliqué tomando la rosa en mi mano mientras sonreía ampliamente sin poder ocultar la sorpresa—Pasa—agregué apartándome de su camino para que entrará por completo al apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Will caminó directamente al sofá para sentarse encima y soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo te fue con Beatriz?—pregunté tomando asiento junto a Will y depositaba la rosa encima de la mesa—¿Pudieron arreglar las cosas?—agregué con la esperanza de conseguir una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Will inhaló una bocanada de aire mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la nuca y lo soltaba lentamente recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— Intentó amenazarme con prohibirme ver a Lilly si no accedía a su petición de quedarme aquí con ellas y, por supuesto, casarnos—terminó de responder posando sus ojos al techo.

Recordé inmediatamente lo que Lilly me había confesado hace un par de horas atrás. Tragué un poco de saliva y traté de hablar, sin embargo las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

—No te preocupes, Clark—habló Will para captar mi atención—Me negué rotundamente y le deje muy claro que eso no pasaría—terminó de decir mientras depositaba sus ojos en mi dirección.

Solté un leve suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras. Aclaré mi garganta para poder comenzar a formular oraciones coherentes.

—Sé que sonaré muy egoísta, pero me alegro que no hayas accediendo—confesé sonriendo ampliamente—Sin embargo, ¿Qué sucederá con Lilly?—pregunté esperando su respuesta.

De un sólo movimiento Will enderezó su espalda y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya está solucionado—respondió sin vacilar mientras me mostraba sus dientes—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Lilly?—agregó mientras daba una leve vistazo en el apartamento para localizar a su pequeña.

—Dormida—respondí inmediatamente—Después de que terminó su programa favorito se quedo dormida.

—Entonces—comenzó a acercase lentamente a mis labios mientras posaba su mano sobre mi muslo—No hay nadie que nos interrumpa—terminó de decir mientras que de un sólo movimiento aprisionó mi cuerpo entre el sofá y el suyo para comenzar a besarme.

Debía reconocer que no era capaz de negarme a ninguna de sus caricias, aunque estaba consciente de que Lilly podría despertase en cualquier momento y descubrirnos en un incómodo momento. Solté una leve risita en medio de nuestro beso.

—Lilly puede despertase en cualquier momento—dije sin romper nuestro beso.

—No te preocupes eso no va a pasar—replicó Will mientras deslizaba sus labios sobre mi cuello sin dejar de subir su mano por debajo de mi vestido hasta llegar a mi vientre.

Dios. No podía oponerme ante el delicado contacto de la palma de su mano deslizándose por mí vientre hasta llegar nuevamente a mi muslo. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos colarse por debajo de mi ropa interior provocando que soltará un leve gemido de placer ante su inesperado movimiento.

—Clark—habló la voz de Lilly para romper el momento.

De un brusco movimiento aparte a Will de mi cuerpo haciendo que cayera de trasero en el piso mientras me acomodaba la ropa nuevamente y asomaba la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá para toparme con Lilly.

—Lilly—exclamé mientras trataba de moderar mi respiración—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?— pregunté mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Will por su parte soltó una leve carcajada mientras aún seguía en el suelo y trataba de tocar mi trasero. Solamente le di un leve manotazo para que dejara de jugar en ese momento.

—Tengo miedo—respondió Lilly abrazando fuertemente a su oso Barry—¿Me acompañas hasta que me quede dormida?—agregó mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

No me pude negar ante su pequeña expresión de suplica. Solté un leve suspiro y le vi directamente a los ojos.

—Claro, princesa—respondí sin reproche.

Me levanté de mi lugar para esquivar a Will de un sólo movimiento y emprender viaje a la recamara junto a Lilly.

Una vez que Lilly volvió a dormir, salí de la habitación para toparme con Will Traynor recostado en el sofá en medio de un sueño profundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me recosté a su lado para imitarle. Sin embargo, el sonido ronco de su voz me desconcentro por completo.

—Lo siento, Clark—habló sin abrir sus ojos—No era mi intención que Lilly interrumpirá nuestros días juntos—terminó de decir para cubrirme con sus brazos.

Le abrecé fuertemente y elevé mis ojos hacia su dirección.

—Claro que no. Lilly no ha arruinado nada—repliqué sonriendo ampliamente.

Will abrió sus ojos y me vio directamente.

—Por eso me agradas—dijo mostrándome sus dientes.

—Lo sé—exclamé sin borrar mi sonrisa—Will, Lilly me comentó que su madre se estaba viendo a escondidas con Bruno—dije de golpe.

—Ya lo sabía—replicó Will sin vacilar—Se conocieron mucho mejor hace un año en la cena de aniversario de la compañía. Pero no te preocupes, eso ya está solucionado.

Esbocé una estúpida sonrisa ante su confección. Recargué mi mejilla en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

—Por cierto ¿No te molesta que pasemos la noche Lilly y yo acá?—preguntó.

—Claro que no. Solamente sí puedes dormir en el sofá, porque yo dormiré con Lilly—dije soltando una leve carcajada.

—Cuanta maldad hay en ti, Louisa Clark—dijo Will mientras intentaba hacerme cosquillas, las cuales evité por completo.

—Tengo una idea—dije de repente tratando de recuperar la respiración—¿Por qué no llevamos a Lilly al parque de diversiones?

Will me miró por un momento y meditó lo que acababa de proponerle. Me mostró sus dientes y asistió con la cabeza.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Así cumpliré mi promesa de pasar un día con ella en el parque de diversiones—exclamó Will mientras de un sólo movimiento se reacomodaba encima de mi cuerpo sin darme la oportunidad de escapar de su agarre—Por eso te amo. agregó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Le mostré mis dientes descaradamente y le tomé por el cuello para atraerlo a mis labios. Esa noche hicimos el amor delicada y silenciosamente guiados por la adrenalina y riesgo de que Lilly nos descubriera.

.

.

—Ni de broma me voy a montar en esa montaña rusa—confesé mientras no despegaba mis ojos de la atracción mecánica que se encontraba en el corazón del parque de diversiones.

—No seas miedosa, Clark—habló Lilly para captar mi atención—¿No crees que estás muy grande para tenerle miedo a un simple juego mecánico para niños?—preguntó elevando una ceja en señal de confusión.

Otra maldita razón para reconocer totalmente que esa niña era hija de Will Traynor. Había heredado la adrenalina de su maldito padre. Lo confirmé de inmediato, ya que a todos los juegos mecánicos en los que nos habíamos montado, eran los más grandes y extremos del parque.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lilly, Clark. Anímate—habló Will soltando una leve carcajada—¿No puedo creer que una niña de 5 años sea más aventurera que tú?

Lo fulminé con la mirada ante su última pregunta.

—Claro que no… es sólo que me siento un poco mareada—mentí un poco.

Lilly y Will se miraron mutuamente y soltaron una carcajada en señal de complicidad.

—Eres una mentirosa. Clark—dijo Lilly sonriendo ampliamente—Admite que tienes miedo y no quieres subir—terminó de decir mientras entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamé rápidamente.

—¿Entonces nos vamos?—preguntó Will captando nuestra atención.

—Sí. Vamos Clark—habló Lilly entusiasmadamente mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme directamente a la fila para subir a la montaña rusa.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que el subir a la montaña rusa no fue para nada muy peligroso. Al contrarió, me había gustado demasiado y más porque Lilly y Will no dejaban de reír durante todo el viaje. Una vez que volvimos a pisar suelo, decidimos ir a husmear por los pequeños puestos para que Will terminará jugando al tiro y blanco, en el cual ganó un enorme oso blanco de peluche del tamaño de la pequeña Lilly. Después de recorrer todo el parque de diversiones, terminamos sentados sobre una manta sobre el pasto a la orilla del parque de diversiones mientras Lilly hacía burbujas de jabón y jugaba con otros niños.

—Gracias—habló Will para captar mi atención.

—¿Por qué?—respondí con otra pregunta.

—Por todo. Especialmente por Lilly—dijo mostrándome sus dientes.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—repliqué mientras me llevaba un trozo de algodón de azúcar a la boca—Sólo bloqueo de mi mente que la madre de Lilly es Beatriz y todo está bien—agregué soltando una leve carcajada.

—Esa es buena—dijo Will imitándome en soltar una carcajada sin perder de vista a su pequeña hija.

—Aunque tengo que reconocer que hizo un buen trabajo con Lilly—dije para captar su atención—Es lo único bueno que salió de ella.

Dirigí mis ojos en dirección de Lilly para toparme con su pequeña y hermosa sonrisa. Lilly por su parte me mostró sus pequeños dientes y me saludo con su mano, el cual yo también le devolví sonrientemente.

—Hicimos—habló Will—Hicimos un buen trabajo.

—¡Will! ¿En serio tienes que poner imágenes en mi cabeza que no quiero?—contraataqué soltando una leve gesto de disgusto.

Will por su parte soltó una carcajada para después recostarse sobre la manta mientras posaba las palmas de sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su nuca y cerraba los ojos.

—Idiota—dije por lo bajo para que no escuchará.

—Clark—habló Lilly mientras corría a mi dirección y se detenía a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia—Esto es para ti—continuó mientras extendía una pequeña flor a mi dirección.

—Es hermosa. Gracias—dije tomando la pequeña flor amarilla en mis manos para posarla debajo de mi nariz.

—¿Verdad que es bonita?—preguntó haciendo que le viera directamente a los ojos

—Claro que sí, princesa—dije sonriendo ampliamente.

—Igual de bonita que tú—agregó Lilly mostrándome sus dientes—Tú eres más divertida que mamá—agregó sin borrar su sonrisa—Sí mami no fuera mi mami, desearía que tú lo fueras—continuó—Eres rara, y haces caras chistosas por eso me agradas, Clark—terminó de decir inocentemente mientras daba la media vuelta e iba nuevamente a jugar con los niños del parque.

¡Diablos! Eso sí que no lo esperaba para nada. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y volvió a bombear sangre para evitar que me diera un pequeño para cardiaco. Esa niña sí que sabía cómo ganarse mi corazón. Sin embargo, recordé que lo había hecho, ya que era la hija de Will Traynor, el único hombre al que he amado y, por supuesto, había heredado todo su encanto de convencimiento.

.

.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Beatriz y Lilly se había mudado a Manhattan. Will aún seguía en Manhattan mientras llegaba a un acuerdo con Beatriz sobre su pequeña hija. Desde aquel momento que pasamos un día entero juntos en el parque de diversiones, Lilly me tenía más confianza y ya éramos muy buenas amigas. Tanto que en este preciso momento nos encontrábamos los tres cenando en un pequeño restaurante a unas cuantas cuadras de mi apartamento.

—Debo confesar que al principio me moría de miedo, pero al final pude pasar la prueba. —dije soltando una leve carcajada.

—Papi me prometió que cuando cumpla 6 años, iremos a nadar con tiburones ¿Verdad, papi?—preguntó Lilly mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

—Así es, princesa. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas—respondió Will sonriendo levemente para llevarse un trago de vino a sus labios.

—¿En verdad tienes 5 años, Lilly?—pregunté de golpe para llamar su atención—Eres demasiado valiente como para ser tan pequeña—agregué sonriendo.

—Sólo vives una vez, y yo quiero hacer muchas cosas—respondió sonriendo levemente.

—¡Oh!—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

Will aclaró su garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

—Lilly ¿No tenías algo importante que decirle a Clark?—preguntó Will mirando directamente a su pequeña hija.

Lilly meditó por un momento mientras trataba de recordar algo importante.

—Ya me acordé—dijo repentinamente captando mi atención—¿Clark, serías tan amable de aceptar y ser la pareja de papi para la boda de tía Geo y tío Nathan?—preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

Esa era una pregunta que no esperaba por parte de Lilly. Quedé inmóvil por unos momentos, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y pude recordar esa vez que Will me invitó a la boda de Alicia para ser su pareja. Sonreí por lo bajo.

—¿Clark?—habló Will.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la dirección de Will y me topé con su estúpida, pero encantadora sonrisa.

—Di que sí, Clark—agregó Lilly dando unos pequeños saltos de su silla.

—Claro que sí. Encantada—Por fin pude responder ante la pregunta hecha por parte de Lilly—Necesito unas vacaciones—agregué sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, Clark dijo que sí—soltó Lilly haciendo que todo el restaurante se diera cuenta de su pequeña felicidad.

Miré a Will directamente a los ojos y sonreímos mutuamente.

.

.

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra.**_

El vuelo de Manhattan hacia Londres se había demorado un poco. Sin embargo, llegamos a buena hora para pasar directamente a la casa de mis padres y darles la sorpresa de que había regresado por un par de semanas en compañía de Will y Lilly Traynor.

—Lou—dijo Treena en cuanto abrió la puerta—Es una hermosa sorpresa—agregó dándome un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondí inmediatamente.

—De eso se trataba. Que fuera sorpresa—dije después de romper el abrazo.

—Y no viene sola—habló Will tras de mí para captar la atención de Treena.

—Eso ya lo noté, Will—replicó Treena mostrando sus dientes.

—¡Hola, Señora Katrina!—dijo Lilly mientras se posaba a mi lado.

—Por favor, llámame sólo Treena. Señora es un poco drástico—exclamó mi hermana menor mostrando su perfecta dentadura—Pasen. No se queden ahí—agregó mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarnos entrar.

Una vez dentro Thomas bajó las escaleras para correr a mi dirección y darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Tía, Lou. Esta vez sí cumpliste tu promesa—confesó después de soltarse de mi abrazo.

—Claro. No sería una buena tía sí ni cumpliera mis promesas—le dije mientras con mi dedo índice le daba un pequeño toque a la punta de su nariz.

Thomas me mostró sus pequeños dientes.

—¡Hola, Thomas!—habló Lilly para captar su atención.

—¡Hola, Lilly!—replicó Thomas sin borrar su sonrisa—Ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar mis juguetes—agregó tomándola de la mano para guiarla por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

—Se llevan muy bien desde el campamento de verano—habló Treena captando nuestra atención.

—Sí, Lilly habla mucho de Thomas—dijo Will sonriendo—Clark, ¿Te importaría cuidar de Lilly mientras arregló unos asuntos pendientes? Dudo mucho que quiera irse en estos momentos que está con Thomas—dijo Will mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso—respondí depositándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Te veo en un par de horas—agregó mientras se despedía de Treena y salía por la puerta principal dejándonos solas en la sala.

Treena sonrió ampliamente ante la escena que acababa de interpretar con Will.

—¿Qué?—pregunté una vez que me topé con su picara sonrisa.

—Nada—respondió sin dejar de borrar su sonrisa.

—Tienes que contarme todo ¿Cómo es que Lilly y tú son tan buenas amigas? No omitas ni un sólo detalle.

—Es una larga historia, pero primero ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?—Pregunté dándole un rápido vistazo a la casa.

—Recuerda que es temporada de caza. Así que se encuentran en el campo. No tardan en regresa—respondió mientras tomaba asiento sobre el sofá.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Era de esperarse que no contaran con mi inesperada presencia, ya que no les había avisado que iría a casa.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Treena captando mi atención.

—Treena…—comencé a formular oraciones, sin embargo un pequeño mareo se hizo presente y provocó que tambaleara un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Lou?—se levantó de su lugar lo más rápido posible para ayudarme a tomar asiento.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo un mareo provocado por las alturas—respondí sin darle mucha importancia, ya que efectivamente tenía más de 2 años que no tomaba un avión.

—Te entiendo—dijo Treena ignorando mi pequeño incidente.

Después de haber terminado mi relato sobre como Lilly y yo nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas. Decidimos pedir una Pizza y lasaña a domicilio para cenar algo. Sin embargo, desde hace un par de días no me apetecía comer alimentos en el cual su ingrediente principal fuera queso.

—Lou ¿Quieres un trozo o dos de pizza?—preguntó Treena captando mi atención.

—Sólo uno. Gracias—respondí sonriendo forzosamente.

—Clark ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Lilly para captar mi atención—Te ves un poco pálida.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes—mentí un poco.

—Lilly tiene razón ¿Quieres que le hable al médico para que te revise?

Volteé a ver a Treena.

—Claro que no, sólo son unas pequeñ…—no pude terminar la frase gracias al vomito que estaba a punto de salir, el cual provocó que corriera directamente al baño del que solía ser mi cuarto.

Lilly y Thomas se miraron mutuamente e hicieron un gesto de desagrado ante mi inoportuno momento para después soltar una pequeña carcajada y devorar sus trozos de pizza.

Bajé la palanca del inodoro para borrar rastro alguno de mi desagradable incidente. Me quedé sentaba por uno momento en el suelo hasta que el sonido de la puerta me desconcertó por un momento.

—¿Estás bien, Lou?—preguntó Treena del otro lado de la puerta.

—Dame un momento—respondí parándome de mi lugar para dirigirme al lavamanos, abrir el grifo y tomar un poco de aguan para enjuagar mi boca.

—¿Segura? Porque creo que sé lo que te está pasando—dijo Treena para guardar un poco de silencio.

Cerré el grifo del lavamanos, escupí el agua y me miré por unos segundos al espejo.

—¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?—preguntó mi hermana menor de golpe captando mi atención.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con mis síntomas?—pregunté rápidamente sin darme la oportunidad de meditar sobre su última pregunta, hasta que tuve el valor de hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta de un sólo movimiento y me topé con la figura de Treena entrelazando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras sonreía vacilonamente.

—¿Existe la posibilidad que estés embarazada, Lou?—preguntó Treena sosteniendo su postura.

—Yo… no sé… tal vez—contesté entre pausas sin saber que responder adecuadamente.

—¿Has usado protección durante tus apasionados encuentros íntimos con Will Traynor?—volvió a preguntar esperando respuesta.

Tenía que reconocer que por la emoción de estar nuevamente con Will había olvidado por completo prestarle atención a ese pequeño detalle. Le miré directamente a los ojos y le sonreía torpemente. Treena por su parte soltó una leve carcajada.

—Espérame aquí—indicó—Iré a la farmacia de la esquina a comprar una prueba para salir de dudas—terminó de decir para emprender camino a la puerta principal y cerrarla tras de ella al salir de casa.

Apoyé mi cabeza encima del marco del baño. Medité por un segundo la posibilidad de que lo que Treena había dicho fuera verdad. Sin embargo, era verdad que desde que empecé nuevamente una relación con Will Treynor ignoré por completo cuidarme con un método anticonceptivo.

Después de unos 20 minutos Treena había regresado a la casa y me había entregado una caja con una prueba de embarazo. La tomé entre mis manos temblorosas y me dispuse a utilizarla.

—No tarda más de 3 minutos en darte el resultado—dijo Treena sonriendo ampliamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Y efectivamente, no tardó más de 3 minutos en arrogar el resultado. Me senté de golpe sobre la tapa del inodoro y lleve una de mis manos sobre mis labios para evitar soltar un pequeño grito de asombro y confusión. Había dado positivo.

—Lou ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Treena del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya tengo el resultado—respondí soltando una leve risita de nervios.

Me levanté del lugar, inhalé aire y lo solté lentamente para después girar la perilla de un sólo movimiento para abrí la puerta y toparme con la cara de confusión de Treena.

—¿Y?—preguntó con cara de confusión.

Solamente le pude sonreír ampliamente para que interpretara mi silencio.

—¡Oh por dios!—exclamó llevándose las palmas de sus manos para ahogar un pequeño grito de felicidad.

—Serás tía y yo seré mamá—dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Nos abrazamos mutuamente sin dejar de sonreír y dar unos pequeños saltos de alegría en nuestro lugar.

—¿Cómo que serás mamá, Clark?—habló la voz de Lilly del otro lado del pasillo interrumpiendo drásticamente nuestro momento.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer esa delicada y agradable voz. Le miré directamente y traté de sostener mi sonrisa nerviosa ante su inesperada presencia.

—Creo que las dejaré solas por un momento—dijo Treena emprendiendo camino para bajar las escaleras.

Lilly despego sus ojos de Treena para volver a verme directamente. Caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección, me incliné hasta quedar a su altura para no perder de vista sus hermosos ojos grises.

—Verás Lilly—comencé a hablar sin saber cómo continuar hasta que una idea cruzó por mi cabeza en ese momento—¿Te puedo contar un secreto?—pregunté mostrándole mis dientes.

Lilly me miró confusamente, lo meditó por un momento y me sonrió ampliamente mostrándome sus dientes.

—Me gustan los secretos—respondió dando unos pequeños brinquitos sobre su lugar.

Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio y me armé de valor para confesarle lo que hace unos momentos acababa de confirmar.

—Me acabo de enterar que voy hacer mamá—le dije sin perder su pequeña expresión de su rostro.

—¿Cómo vas hacer mamá si tu panza está muy plana?—preguntó mostrando una cara de confusión—Sí tuvieras un bebé en la panza, estaría muy inflada y cómo una pelota—agregó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de que pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Solté una leve carcajada ante su inesperada respuesta y, obviamente, por su inocente reacción.

—Eso es muy sencillo de explicar—le dije—Es porque sólo tengo un mes de embarazo y para tener una panza muy inflada deben pasar por lo menos 5 meses más—terminé de explicar.

Lilly medito por un momento la información que acababa de recibir por mi parte y sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso quiere decir que tendré un hermanito o hermanita—soltó de golpe sin darme la oportunidad de explicarle que el padre de mi bebé, efectivamente era su padre.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Lilly soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Ay, Clark! No sé si eres tonta o te haces la tonta—replicó Lilly viéndome directamente a los ojos—Es obvio que el papá de tú bebé es mi papi—continuó explicando— Cuando dos personas se quieren y son novios tienen bebes o ¿no?—terminó de decir mientras me dejaba con un enorme signo de exclamación en el rostro.

Esa niña sí que era muy inteligente. Solté una leve carcajada de alivió ante sus palabras.

—¿Me guardarías el secreto hasta que esté lista para decirle a papá?—le pregunté mientras la tomaba de las manos.

—Claro que sí, Clark. Será nuestro secreto—replicó Lilly guiñándome un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Le mostré mis dientes.

—Lou. Will está acá, baja—habló la voz de Treena interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento de complicidad.

—Es papi—dijo Lilly soltando un pequeño saltó de alegría.

—Recuerda nuestro pequeño secreto—le recordé antes de que soltara mis manos y emprendiera viaje a través de las escaleras.

Enderecé mi espalda. Inhalé una bocanada de aire y la solté lentamente para recuperar mi postura y bajar las escaleras.

—¿Por qué tan contenta, la Reina de Inglaterra?—preguntó Will una vez que Lilly se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Porqué Clark y yo tenemos un secreto que no te podemos contar—respondió Lilly alzando sus brazos para que Will la tomará entre ellos.

—Porqué es una sorpresa—dije una vez que terminé de bajar el último escalón.

Will me miró y después miró a Lilly mientras mostraba sus dientes.

—Está bien. No haré más preguntas—replicó Will sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa—¿Nos vamos?—agregó mirándome directamente.

—Claro. Treena, estaré en el departamento de Will—le dije a mi hermana menor mientras me despedía de Thomas y ella.

—Claro, ya tengo los teléfonos y dirección—dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Adiós, Thomas! Espero verte en la boda de tía Geo—habló Lilly.

—Ahí estaremos, pequeña—replicó Treena sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Nos vemos.

Salimos de la casa de mis padres para subirnos al coche e irnos directamente al departamento de Will.

.

.

Los días habías pasado tan rápido que no lo había notado, hasta que fui capaz de reconocer que me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la recepción de la boda de Georgina y Nathan. Los aplausos se hicieron presentes tras el discurso por parte del padrino de la boda: Will Traynor. Una vez que terminó el brindis, la música empezó a sonar dándoles entrada a los novios para que fueran los primeros en abrir la pista. _Thinking out aloud_ comenzó a sonar en la pista.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama?—preguntó la voz de Will extendiendo su mano en dirección mía.

Le miré directamente y le mostré mis dientes mientras aceptaba su mano sin despegar mis ojos de sus hermosos ojos grises. Deje que Will me guiará a través de la pista de baile.

—Esta pista fue la que bailamos ese día que caímos a la piscina ¿Lo recuerdas?—preguntó Will para captar mi atención.

—También recuerdo que por mi culpa fuiste parar al hospital—agregué mostrando mi cara de culpa al recordar esos momentos.

—Omitamos eso ¿Quieres?—dijo Will sonriendo ampliamente para que no me sintiera tan culpable por aquella vez.

—Gracias. Es un peso menos en mi lista de desastres—repliqué sonriendo ampliamente sin dejar de verle.

—Te he notado muy distraída desde que llegamos de Manhattan—comenzó hablar Will.—¿Está todo bien, Clark?—preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Bajé la mirada por un momento y solté un leve suspiro para armarme de valor y decirle a Will que sería padre por segunda vez.

—Will…. no sé cómo decirlo—elevé la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Sólo dilo—replicó Will soltando una leve carcajada.

—Estoy embarazada—le confesé sin perderme la expresión en su rostro.

Pude notar que Will quedó en shock por un momento deteniendo nuestro pequeño baile sobre la pista. Sin embargo, no duro más de 30 segundos en volver a reaccionar.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó posando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Lo confirmé con una prueba casera en casa de mis padres y hace un par de días en el hospital general—le contesté sonriendo ampliamente.

Will me tomó por la cintura, me levantó por los aires y dio una rápida vuelta sobre su lugar en señal de alegría. Solamente puede soltar una carcajada de alegría antes de que me devolviera al piso y me abrazara por la cintura para depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

—¿Ya le dijiste a papi nuestro secreto, Clark?—preguntó la voz de Lilly entre la multitud.

Volteamos nuestra mirada a la dirección donde se encontraba Lilly para que Will la tomara entre sus brazos y estuviera a nuestra altura.

—Ya lo hice—le respondí mostrándole mis dientes.

—Vas a tener un hermanito, princesa— habló Will captando la atención de su pequeña hija.

—¡Estoy muy feliz!—exclamó Lilly mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos para atraparnos en un abrazo.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, hasta que la voz de Will pareció en escena nuevamente.

—Cásate conmigo, Louisa Clark—soltó de golpe captando mi atención por completo.

Eso era lo menos que esperaba para esa noche. Le miré directamente y pude visualizar su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa. Sin embargo, mi lengua me traicionó en ese momento que no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Dile que sí, Clark—habló Lilly soltando una leve sonrisita de complicidad.

Le miré directamente y le mostré mis dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí—respondí sin vacilar.

Lilly y Will se miraron mutuamente mientras sonreían ampliamente dejando expuestos los hoyuelos que se les marcaban en las mejillas, los cuales tenía que reconocer que me encantaban. Volvieron nuevamente sus ojos a mi dirección y sonreímos los tres al mismo tiempo mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):**

¡Muchas Gracias! (:

PD. Un agradecimiento especial a PV & Guest por sus comentarios. En verdad me alegra mucho leer su opinión.

Xoxo

LiLiCo


End file.
